Fatal Attraction
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: 10 years ago 2 woman showed up in Konoha with two infants. now 10 years later a forbidden love has bloomed between our favorite Miko and Uchiha. In a Web full of half truths and secrets will they grow stronger or break? *Set after the 4th Shinobi War*
1. Forbidden Fruit

Fatal Attraction 1

Forbidden Fruit

In a room lit by the moons light and dimming candles two lovers lied. No words were spoken as they held one another but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Their bodies glistened and the air smelt of roses, candles, and sex.

Stunning red colored eyes opened, glowing with inhuman power, to look at the male.

"The scent of morning will be upon us soon, the moon has reached it limit and is setting." she spoke her voice raw from her cries of pleasure.

Obsidian colored eyes opened and stared down into the eyes of the female in his arms.

"I grow tired of this." he commented as he stood. He ignored his nudity and bent down to grab his discarded clothing picking hers up as well to set them on her nightstand.

"You have duties, as do I." was her only respond as she lied back down, her eyes following his naked form hungrily. "You also have a wife Sasuke."

Sasuke grunted as he slipped his sword in his obi. He may have returned to Konoha but he still chose to wear an outfit similar to when he was with Orochimaru. He now wore a black cloak like cape with a white shirt under and black pants with black gloves along with a hitai-ate again. His hair had lost some of its spikiness and now fell to cover his left eye. Many say he resembled Madera somewhat. He sat on the bed and quicker than a civilian's blink of an eye he was on top on her.

She gave a seductive smirk as the red silk sheet lowered a little exposing the top half of her breast to his hungry gaze.

Sasuke's eyes took in the way her long obsidian colored hair tinted a deep almost black blue, the perfect imitation of a raven's wet wing was spilled around her like a halo. Her eyes, usually a cold soulless red color, were now a luscious red with her passion and playfulness. Her skin seemed moon touched in its blemish free pale color. Her lips a deep red color, the color of freshly spilt blood.

All in all she had the attitude of an Uchiha, the looks of an Uchiha. Her eyes even though they were not black could pass for the Sharingan. Unlike his wife...

Her hand reached up to grip the back of his neck before moving to fist his hair. She spread her legs to bring him closer and wrap her legs around his waist.

"Always so insatiable." she commented at feeling his arousal.

He smirked. "Your one to talk."

She brought his head down and their lips meet. A hungry starved kiss as if they didn't just have sex.

Sasuke's hand traveled down her silk clad leg to push up the sheet to leave her leg bare. His hand then traveled back up her leg reveling in the softness of her skin.

Pulling away reluctantly she push at his chest. "The first ray of sunlight has arrived. As much as I would love to keep you in bed with me you need to return before Sarada awakens and notices you are not home."

"She does start at the academy today. I would say I have 10 minutes before she wakes up." he sighed. "Fine. I will see you at the Academy." he said before he vanished.

"A bath sounds lovely." she whispered before a knock at the door sounded.

"Enter." She said without even asking who it was.

The sound of the door opening and closing sounded. There was silence between them before the other person spoke.

"How long do you intend on playing this game of yours." it wasn't a question more of a demand.

She turned to the female standing at the foot of her bed not caring that she was nude under the covers. She stared up at the woman who resembled her so much with a lazy yet satisfied look on her face.

"What game sister?"

Her hard chocolate brown eyes narrowed with her irritation. "Do not lose yourself to that man. He is married and has a child." seeing her sisters lack of care she shook her head. "Kagome."

Kagome looked into her sisters eyes and countered. "I have children of my own Kikyo."

"That is beside the point. We have only been in Konoha for 10 years. That Uchiha holds powerful allies while we may have 'friends' there are many more who would not stand for this affair. Where have all you morals gone? You were never like this before."

When she remained silent Kikyo shook her head. So much had changed in the 10 years they had been in Konoha. The only thing she was uncertain was if these changes were for the better or for the worst.

Kikyo turned to leave. "Do not fall in love, he is a forbidden fruit my dear sister. I fear you will fall and this time you will be too far gone for salvation." was all she said before she left.

Review please!


	2. Picture Perfect Jealousy

Fatal Attraction 2

When he finally made it home Sasuke saw his daughter in the kitchen. "Good morning Father." Sarada spoke from her seat at the dining table.

Sasuke nodded to his daughter. "Where is your mother?" he expected for her to be up but unfortunately he was met with the opposite.

"She's still sleeping so I made myself my own breakfast." she answered pushing her red rimmed glasses back up her nose.

He took a moment to analyze his daughter. Her short black hair and dark eyes gave away her heritage. She was a polite child and very quiet unless provoked.

At finally having his answer Sasuke grunted in annoyance and walked out the kitchen to his and his wife's room. It was already 7:30 and she was still sleeping.

"Sakura." he called as he stood in front of his wife as she lied sleeping. His eyes closed in annoyance as all he got was a snore and for her to turn over on her stomach.

"Sakura!" he raised his voice and like magic she shot up.

"Uh! What!" she screamed startled. Blinking the blurriness from her eyes she turned to see Sasuke grabbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Sasuke-Kun!" she shouted as she went to hug him but met air.

"Get ready. Sarada starts the Academy today and I have a mission." he snapped as he left.

Making his way to the kitchen he saw Sarada still sitting down eating. "Are you all set?" he questioned his daughter as he sat down at the table and took the offered piece of omelet from his daughter.

"Yes I was just waiting for mother."

"And what of me?"

Sarada smiled up at him. "I know you would be here. Your always there for me." her smile widened when he placed a callouses hand on her head in affection.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen stumbling as she fought to get her boot on.

"Hurry up or we are leaving without you." Sasuke ordered just as his daughter spoke at the same moment with the same command.

"O-okay sorry." Sakura stuttered a little afraid of how alike her daughter and husband were. She after all didn't want her daughter to be cold like her husband and first love.

The walk to the academy was quiet as father a daughter walked side by side. Sakura sighed in sadness. Life with Sasuke was a far cry from how she dreamed. He was just so cold and he wasn't the same, hadn't been for the past 8 years. The only time she ever saw a smile on his face was when he was with Naruto, their daughter, or his teammate.

The sound of the academy children had her pull away from her thoughts. She smiled when she saw Boruto with Naruto and Hinata who had little Kimawari in her arms.

To the side she saw Ino with Sai and their son Inojin. They were standing next to Shikamaru and Temari with their son Shikadai who was arguing with Choji and Karui's daughter Chocho.

They walked over to Naruto and his family. While Sasuke along with Sarade talked with Naruto, Sakura made small talk with Hinata and her daughter.

"Hey! Ryujin! Maru!" Boruto suddenly shouted as he ran to two children who were walking with two women. She had seen these children around the village. They were known for their large fan clubs and skills.

Ryujin has wild black hair that fell mysteriously into his bright red eyes contrasting greatly with his pale skin. He just like his mother resembled an Uchiha.

Then came his older twin brother Sesshomaru or Maru as some people called him. Now she believed he must take after his father whoever he is because he looked nothing like Kagome. His hair fell to his waist in a waterfall of silver, his skin was a fair tanned color and his eyes were that of molten lava.

Their mother was quite possibly one of the fairest beauties throughout lands just like her twin sister was. Kagome hand obsidian colored hair tinted a deep black blue trailing down her back in silky waves stopping at her knees. Her eyes looked like freshly spilt blood and so cold seemingly aged and wise, having witnessed much bloodshed and war, brought out more by her long shoot colored lashes and black eye shadow. Her skin seemed moon touched in its blemish free pale color. Her lips were tinted a deep red the color of freshly spilt blood.

Her sister Kikyo happened to be her older twin. Kikyo's hair was a deep black and fell down pass her thighs held in a ponytail with two locks of hair elegantly made to loop at the sides of her face. Her skin rivaled that of snow and her eyes although brown seemed to glow a caramel color brought out by her long lashes, but they were cold and guarded. Her red lips seemed to be stained by red wine and made her look paler but in an elegant way.

The boys wore pants and shirts with a jacket. Ryujin wore black pants and a black shirt with a pure white leather jacket while Sesshomaru wore white pants and a shirt to go with his black leather jacket. They wore the same thing just different colors

"Boruto." Ryujin greeted as he bumped fist with the hokage's son.

Boruto nodded to Sesshomaru knowing he doesn't fist bump. He them turned to the twin's mother and Aunt and blushed.

"Kikyo-Sama. K-Kagome-Sama..."

Kikyo nodded to Boruto and pet his head. "Hello Bolt." she greeted using his nickname. "My you have grown." she commented.

Kagome nodded. "He sure has grown." she agreed.

Bolt nodded quickly as he gently tapped his heel to the ground in embarrassment.

Naruto laughed as he watched his soon shamelessly blush at Kagome's compliment. "How cute his first crush!"

Bolt gave a cry of embarrassment as he buried his face in Kikyo's side much to her amusement. "Kikyo!" he pleaded.

Kikyo nodded before speaking. "Naruto-San..."

Said blond froze before hiding behind Hinata. "Save me." he squeaked.

It was well know that like her sister Kikyo could be very cruel and as Naruto's personal healer and the woman who helped birth his son she knew how to punish Naruto.

Everyone laughed at Naruto's silliness. Sasuke shook his head at his longtime friend he would never understand Naruto and his ways. A tug on his cloak had him glance down to see the Kagome's kids.

"Sasuke-Same." Ryujin spoke as he frowned. "You promised to help train my brother and I today-"

"And we heard Kikyo say you and mother had a mission-"

"Would you train us when you return?"

Amusement filled Sasuke's eyes as he listened to them finish each other's sentences. He placed a hand on both of their heads and nodded. His eyes locked with Kagome's as he spoke. "Of course I will and so will you Mother."

Said woman smirked as she shook her head. "So demanding and hungry for knowledge my Pups." she cooed. Ryujin returned to her side in an instant to preen under her attention and affection. "But rest assured once we have returned Sasuke and I will help train you."

Sesshomaru stayed where he was content to stay standing with Sasuke who still has his hand on his white haired head.

Sakura watched the display with hidden jealousy that grew as she watched Sasuke and Sesshomaru walk to stand beside Kagome and Ryujin. The picture perfect family image they made made her sick. The only oddball was Sesshomaru but even he managed to pull it off with his attitude. Looking at her daughter she realized Sesshomaru was not the oddball, she was with her pink hair and eyes.

Naruto's eyes flashed with a look of seriousness before he vanished. He would have to talk with Sasuke.

Kikyo ignored the jealous aura that engulfed the pink haired woman and acted as if nothing had happened. So turning satisfied by Naruto's quietness she turned to Kagome. "It is already 8 you have a mission. I will stay with the boys."

Kagome nodded as she turned to Sasuke. "Are you ready?" she questioned.

With a node of his head he turned to his wife and daughter. "Sarade good luck. Sakura don't bother to wait up for me."

Kagome kneeled down in front of her twins and took out a necklace. "Should you need me simple push your energy into this necklace and I shall be there."

"Let us be on our way then." Sasuke commented.

The crimson eyes beauty smirked. "Try to keep up." she taunted as she vanished in a swirl of petals.

Sasuke's lips twitched in amusement as he gave chase. "You're on."

Sakura sighed. She really wished things were different between her and Sasuke. She wished she was still on mission calls but she wasn't anymore. She wished she was on the same team as Sasuke instead of Kagome. She would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous of the other woman. She may have finally surpassed Tsunade but compared to Kagome she felt so worthless in power and beauty. Yes during the Fourth Shinobi War she was on par with Sasuke and Naruto but now both men were stronger. Then came Kagome, who while Kakashi was Hokage was teamed up with Sasuke and Naruto. She was so strong!

With a sad sight Sakura waved her daughter goodbye before leaving. She had to clean the house.

Review please!


	3. Taking Control

Fatal Attraction 3

Kagome and Sasuke returned in good spirits. Both grinned at each other as they made witty remarks to one another ignoring the gaping faces of all who saw. The villagers watched as Sasuke and Kagome poked fun at each other. It was a rare sight because not even with their Hokage did he seem so relaxed and playful. They noted how perfect they seems to be together, a perfect couple.

Kagome smirked at Sasuke enjoying the way he eyes traveled discreetly down and up her body. Evan after their little tryst during the end of their mission he was still craving the taste of her skin.

Their mission was executed to perfection with no problems. Of course this came as no surprise to Naruto as he listened in to the mission report. Kagome and Sasuke complimented each other oddly enough. Unlike the original Team 7 that created the new Three Way Dead Lock, the crimson eyed beauty and his friend seemed to have created a very strong bond. When he was on a team with the two Naruto noticed the growing attraction on Sasuke's part and he didn't blame him with how amazing Kagome was. He just wished Sasuke would just spare Sakura from the pain of knowing he was with another.

"The scroll." Sasuke said as he handed Naruto a red scroll.

Naruto nodded in thanks. "Thank you. Sasuke I need to have a word with you and you are all set Kagome thanks."

Once she was gone Naruto turned to look at his best friend and brother. "Do you even plan on telling Sakura? Or even stopping for that matter?" his face was set in a serious expression and Sasuke knew not to reply with his usual snide comments.

Sighing the Sharingan user sat down. "I have no intentions of stopping what is going on between Kagome and I." he answered honestly. "There is something about her that just attracts me like a moth to a flame. She is different from the rest. I find myself actually enjoying her presence."

"And Sakura?"

"Sakura and I... I do not love her I made that clear to her years ago, and we came to an understanding. I never have loved her, I tried but I could not. I married her because..." he paused unable to find the right words.

Leaning back into his chair Naruto spoke. "You knew no one would accept you like she did at the time. She was the only option left to revive your clan and for a chance to live a comfortable life."

Nodding the obsidian haired male continued. "I have come to respect her and her power that is all. Sarada is the only reason I stay. I wish for her to have a family unlike me." The haunted look in his friend's eyes made Naruto's sternness lesson just the slightest.

"But keeping this a secret will only make things worse Teme. Sooner or later you will be found out and I doubt Sakura or Sarada will be happy."

"Are you saying I should just tell Sakura?"

"I'm not saying anything all I am doing is suggesting. Either terminate this affair of yours or end things with Sakura. Take control of things while you can."

Sitting silently in though Sasuke nodded. "And if I choose her?"

Naruto smiled as he got up and patted his friends back. "I stand by you but I will warn you I won't abandon Sakura either just as I won't turn my back to Kagome."

Thinking long and hard Sasuke nodded as he came to a conclusion before he smirked at Naruto. "Since when did you get so wise Dobe? I'm surprised you said something so smart." and he transported away before the fireworks.

One.  
>Two.<br>Three.

"Teme!"

Review please!


	4. Only You Kagome

Fatal Attraction 4

"Again." Kagome ordered as she charged at her boys who barley had any time to grab their blades and counter her attack. Both boys moved as a team as they fought their hardest to one up their mother. Maru with his predatory swiftness and speed managed to create an opening for his brother. Ryujin who held the brute force used his speed to charge at the opening.

Kagome smirked as she gracefully turned only getting the bottom on her fighting kimono nicked. She then flipped in the air avoiding the head on collision that would inevitably happen.

Two pained whimpers had her turn to see her boys clutching their foreheads in pain. Shaking her head she kneeled down next to them and began to heal the injury.

"You must learn to control that strength of yours my son. The amount of power used was too much and you lost control of your speed." The black haired boy bowed his head in shame. "Sorry Mother." he said before picking up his stance again.

As they began Ryujin asked when Sasuke would come. Kagome gave no answer as she fixed her clothing. Kagome watched her son's as they sparred with one another. At seeing the pride in their Mother's face they fought with renewed vigor.

"They are improving." she turned to see Sasuke.

The twins stopped before grinning. "Sasuke-Sama! Can you spar with us?" Ryujin asked.

"We could use your expertise in Lightning Jutsu's." Sesshomaru spoke as he lowered his blade.

Nodding at the boys Sasuke motioned to Kagome. "I need to speak with your Mother first." he said but at seeing the slight deflate of their shoulders he quickly spoke. "Then I shall come back to help you train." Both boys nodded and resumed their training happy Sasuke would train them.

Watching her children and lover with a critical eye Kagome came to the conclusion that should Sasuke and her ever end their affair, she would know not what to do with her son's. Her eldest who was most like his father looked up to Sasuke secretly but Maru hid his reverence well. Ryujin was no different he just showed his want to be near Sasuke freely and without care of who saw there to witness it.

She followed Sasuke as he led her to her own private gardens. Both of them walked to the bridge that crossed her koi pond and led further into a lake. They went to the small open platform in the center and sat in silence. Kagome leaned over the edge to watch the fish as she waited for Sasuke to talk.

A mother duck and her ducklings swam close and allowed her to caress their heads uncaring of the deadly clawed hand that could so easily kill them.

"Naruto knows."

She froze for a second before relaxing. "He is far smarted then everyone thinks." she commented. She should have known that Naruto would notice sooner or later, he was far smarter than anyone gave him credit for.

His eyes softened the slightest as he saw one small duck quack its anger at her having stopped petting it. He calmly scratched the back of the duckling's neck and gave a small chuckle. It showed him that not everyone or everything feared him, because he was human and not a demon like some still thought.

"He said for me to either terminate out relationship or leave Sakura."

"And what do you plan to do? Will you leave your wife or will you stop what is going on between us?"

Her voice he noticed had gone hard. She did not like her things being taken from her nor did she like when she had no choice in matters. She turned to Sasuke and searched his eyes. "He made a valid question. What will you do?"

Sighing he closed his eyes. "I have never loved Sakura and she knows this. The only reason I have stayed was for our daughter." he opened his eyes to stare at her. He brought his hand to caress her face. "You on the other hand... I do not know. I am attracted to you like no other, I enjoy my time with you, and I look forward to spending time with you and the twins."

His hand left her face as he stood. "For years my sole peruse was vengeance. I betrayed everyone who ever loved and believed in me to chase after my brother. When I finally found out the truth and when I decided to protect this village I was still feared. But Sakura was the only woman who accepted me. I had wished for a family and for a second chance so when the opportunity arose, I took it. These past 8 years have been so different compared to my life before you came here, attracting you to me with such ferocity. I don't understand anything anymore. You have completely changed my life. And it is safely to say that's I hold no intentions of ending things with you. I never imagined finding someone like you nor experiencing these unknown feelings but I find that I don't mind. I want you and only you."

Struck by his words Kagome remembered words from the past.

"I understand not what it is that attracts me to you Miko. You draw me to you like a moth to the flame. Your power calls to me, yearning. I never imagined myself capable of love. It is a foreign emotion to me, yet I find myself uncaring of the consciences that would surely fallow. I yearn for you Miko, I wish for none but you, Kagome."

His declaration was similar to her mate's she noticed with a small amount of longing. But that longing was small compared to the overwhelming feeling of relief she felt.

"Sasuke." she whispered noticing that he had gotten closer to her. She was staring at his waist. His hand extended down to help her up. Reaching out their hands intertwined as he helped her slid up his body. She vaguely noticed he was an inch or two taller than her. Their eyes connected as they held each other's gazes, unknown emotions swimming within.

"Kagome." his voice dropped down to a low timber. She shivered at the raspy tone his voice held. One of his hands returned to caress her face as he leaned down.

Their lips met and the outside world became nothing more. Their tongues fought in a battle for dominate that Sasuke easily won. His hand fell from her face only to settle around her waist to bring her closer to him just as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They forgot about all there problems. The only thing that matte to them as they kissed was one another. They lost themselves in the passion as the kiss grew more heated and intense.

A gasp from behind them made them quickly separate. They turned to see a sweaty pair of twins starring at them in shock. Maru sighed as he held his head with one and hand shook it. Ryujin on the other hand dropped his sword as his mouth hung open before his lips spread into a big grin.

"Yes!"

...

Review


	5. Heart to Heart, Understanding part I

Fatal Attraction 5

Heart to Heart, Understanding

Sakura's fist clenched as she listened to the village gossip. For a few days now Sasuke had not been home at all. The Uchiha Compound had been renovated and was combined with the Namikaze compound that was conveniently located right next to the abandoned Uchiha property. With the merge of property Naruto and Sasuke now allowed others to live on their land which was unfortunate for her because they noticed Sasuke's lack of interest in her!  
>And now the villagers noticed this and rumors spread like wildfire.<p>

"What a cute picture Sasuke-Sama and Kagome-Sama make with the kids! It is a shame he is married."

"I heard he was leaving his wife!"

"Kaname said she heard from Kai, who heard from Haru, who heard from Jin that Kagome and Sasuke were caught in a very passionate kiss!"

With a cry of anger Sakura stormed away. The whispers of some Shinobi and civilians reached her ears.

"Poor girl, unrequited love. She has always chased the Uchiha. It's sad he never loved her enough to stay with her."

"Think she's going to find her husband and his partner?"

"If she did I would pay to see that. But we know the outcome."

Reaching her home Sakura slammed the door open and closed ignoring the pictured on the wall that fell and shattered. Running to her room she hurled herself on the bed and cried.

"Sasuke. Please don't let the rumors be true, please!" she cried as she grabbed the picture on her side of the bed on the nightstand.

It was a picture of Sasuke, a current one, with Naruto and unfortunately Kagome in it as well. Naruto was in the middle with a cheesy smile as his arms wrapped around Kagome and Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke stood with his arms crossed and a small smirk as his chin was turned up in a 'mightier than thou' pose. Kagome had her hands on her hips and wore a smirk. But what cause Sakura's finger to tighten and break the glass was Kagome and Sasuke's eyes. They were both looking at each other through the corner of their eyes instead of at Naruto as she originally thought, and those smirks which she had believed to be also aimed at Naruto were truly aimed at each other. How could she have been so stupid?!

"No, I'm just imagining things. Yeah that's it, my imagination." Yet no matter how many times she told herself that she couldn't help but think back to all the times Sasuke had blown her off for training or for no reason at all. Kagome also always was brought up or involved in something one way or another. Then she remembered when she walked in to Naruto's office one day last week and caught Sasuke and Kagome together, alone, and both flush and clothing rumpled.

Could it be? No! Sasuke, her Sasuke, her husband, father of her daughter, would never cheat on her. Those villagers were wrong and she was worrying about something that villagers were saying. They were just rumors that was all. Right?

...

Sarada tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her dad to answer her. It had been a simple yes or no question, it was not that hard. Like her father in his youth her patience grew thin.

"Well? Are what the villagers saying true? Are you not leaving mother for Kagome-Sama?"

Sasuke sighed wishing he had a mission. This was not the conversation he wanted to have with his daughter, well not yet at least. Briefly he wondered if word had gotten to Sakura yet seeing as Sarada already knew.

"Sarade things between your mother and I have never been simple nor easy."

She nodded her head showing she was listening. Seeing the similarities between his daughter and himself he silently wondered how bad he was at that age.

"When I returned to the village after leaving-" he was stopped by Kagome and Kikyo walking into the room. Both were covered in cuts and blood from training.

Kikyo paused and a look of understanding flashed across her eyes. She gave Sasuke a quick glare before she turned to leave. Kagome seeming to have caught on to what was going on tried to leave with Kikyo but Sarada saw them.

"Can we talk Lady Kagome?"

Said woman sighed and nodded. Moving to sit down on the coach she motioned for her to continue.

"Are you involved with my father?" the question was so sudden Kagome had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't sleeping.

"What has brought this on Sarada?" she questioned her eyes finding Sasuke's and a silent message of 'I will tell her' was conveyed.

Sarada gave them both a flat look. "I may be 13 but I'm not stupid." the deadpanned face she gave both adults looked so much like Sasuke's that Kagome gave a small laugh.

Turning to the only Uchiha male alive Kagome spoke. "How about this Sarada. Let your father speak with you first and then I shall answer all the questions you want." she bargained as she stood but a wave of nausea hit her.

"Kagome!"

Gripping the small table Kagome tried to move her limbs but they shook making her sit back down. She tried to reassure them that she was fine but Sasuke was having none of it.

If she thought she was dizzy before then her world was spinning when Sasuke picked her up and began to carry her away.

"Give me a minute Sarada. Let me get her to her he'd and I'll be back to talk."

Kagome groaned as she lied her head down on his chest and brought her hand to rest on his shoulders.

Watching her father tenderly carry the raven haired woman, who she had come to known as a confident made the claims around the village seem more plausible. It was strange seeing as she had never seen her father or her mother acting tenderly like they do.

...

Softly glaring at him Kagome huffed as she tried to get up. "I said I was fine." Sasuke frowned as he pushed her back down gently.

"You are not. You look pale and almost fainted."

"But I feel fine now!" she argued as she moved to get back up but another wave of dizziness hit her. Sasuke quickly caught her and set her back down on the bed.

"Kagome." he warned his eyes narrowing.

The source of his irritation huffed as she turned around to curl up to her pillow enjoying the scent of Lightning and cinnamon, Sasuke's smell.

"I will only take a while and once I am finished talking to Sarada I'll bring you some food." but he got no response. Leaning over he noticed she had fallen asleep.

"Silly girl." he whispered as he left.

Sighing Kagome sat back up but made no move to get up from the bed. Lying against her headboard she turned her head to look outside her window.

A sharp pain shot out though her chest, her heart giving a painful jerk. She raised her hand to rest on her chest certain Kikyo was feeling the same pain and would be looking for her later.

Once the pain subsided she lied back down and this time she actually fell asleep.

...

Returning to the living room Sasuke saw that Sarada had moved to sit down in a chair next to the window. She looked like she was in deep thought and he was reluctant to brake it. Hell, he was reluctant to even have this damn conversation with her but he was no coward.

"Sarada." he called out as he moved to sit at the window. His daughter turned to look at him and nodded.

"Are you or are you not involved with Kagome-Sama. There has been much talk around the compound and the village."

Was there any use in denying the claims Sasuke silently asked himself. But then he remembered Itachi. All the lies. He would not lie to his daughter! Although not the same situation it was still lying and as he learned all those years ago lies lead to pain.

"Yes I am involved with her."

…

Review


	6. Heart to Hear, Understanding II

Fatal Attractions 6

Heart to heart, Understanding II

Sarada's breath hitched. "So it's true..." tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill over. "Why?" she asked. The betrayal she felt made her heart drop to her stomach. When her father began to talk again she listened carefully. She may have felt hurt buy she would try not to act ill rationally like surely her mother would when she found out. But that didn't change the fact that she was a girl who was now hurt by her father's words.

"Between Kagome and I there is something that neither of us understand. This attraction between us is strong and I have no intuitions of stopping what is happening." he said as he turned away from the window as it started to rain. He knew his daughter was smarter than the rest and hoped she would understand. He would not lie to her and he would not sugarcoat anything, not when the half-truths could be so easily distorted by anyone who knew anything.

Anger soon replaced the betrayal Sarada felt as she too stood to stand before her father. She stared up at him and guilt pooling his heart as he saw the hurt in her eyes. The way her obsidian colored eyes shined as they show the slightest hint of watering made him rethink his choice before he came to the conclusion that he was doing the right thing by telling her the complete truth.

"So you're just going to leave mother and me! Is it because you want a son! Do you not like me anymore?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as question after question shot out at him from his daughter's mouth. "What are- Sarada!" he shouted out as she ran out the large home. Running after her he gave chase in the rain.

Cursing to himself he acknowledged that he trained her well. Sarada managed to evade him time after time. Then again he wasn't the only one who helped trained her, Kakashi, who had a strange bond with his daughter, showed Sarada a thing or two before she entered the Academy.

Running blindly Sarada let her tears fall silently to mingle with the rain and ignored as her glasses slipped off her face. The words of some spiteful villagers played in her head. Their confident words saying her father would have preferred a son. Then she remembered listening in on a conversation her mother was having with Hinata. Her mother was positive Sasuke hated her for giving him a daughter. Maybe they were right, maybe she was the problem.

Without her glasses Sarada ran blindly. Unfortunately for her, she had glasses for a reason and that was how her father managed to catch her.

Sasuke's stronger arms wrapped around his daughter as he held her from behind. Soon she was crying hunched over in his arms and hitting at his gloved hands, crying why.

"Some villagers say it's a shame I was not male. Are you ashamed? Is what mom said true, do you really hate her for giving you a daughter? Do you even love me?"

Turning her in his arms he enveloped her tighter as he allowed himself to slide to the ground, bringing Sarada into his lap. Rocking her he allowed his mask of indifference to slip as he rocked her in his arms. His eyes softened as his voice took on a gentle tone.

"I do love you Sarada! You are my child! My daughter! You are the only good thing that has truly ever happened to me these past 13 years. I will not lie to you I did want a son, but if I could go back and change anything I would not because then I wouldn't have you." he reasoned. "As for the villagers and your mother, what they don't know is that it is rare for a female Uchiha to be born. You are not a shame but a miracle."

"You don't regret me? Then why are you with another woman?" she asked as she relaxed slightly and enjoyed the way his fingers combed through her hair.

"I could never regret you. As for Kagome... Your mother and I talked before we married. I told her I did not love her yet she still wished to marry me. We married without love. Your mother had to have known that sooner or later I would find someone. But know this Sarada, I will never stop loving you, you my Musume."

He made her sit up and reached into his cloak to pull out her glasses. "You dropped these." Slipping them on her face his hand lingered on her cheek for a moment. He allowed her to see his unguarded eyes, for her to see the truth within his dark colored orbs. Gasping softly Sarada lunged at her father and hugged him. Sasuke hugged her before he picked her up and began to walk back to Kagome's home.

"I'm sorry Daddy and I understand but I don't know if I can accept this."

"And I do not expect you to accept it. It's hard to swallow and I understand that. I would have done the same thing if in your position."

The rest of the walk home was silent and soon Sarada feel asleep. Once he arrived he made his way up the stairs and to a spare guest room. Holding Sarada in one arm he opened the door and stepped in. He was about to place her in the bed when he realized she was wet and would catch a cold if not dried up. Flaring his Chakra slightly he waited and in no time Kikyo appeared at the door.

"I was hoping either you or Kagome would come." he said.

Kikyo gave a small grunt as her eyes landed on his and his daughters soaked forms. "What do you require." she demanded softly so she would not wake up Sarada. Her steps were silent as she walked to the bathroom and came back with a towal.

"She needs to be changed. I would change her but she is too old for me to help change her clothing anymore." he answered.

"Very well. Leave." She commanded as she opened the closet and took out a small light blue silk yukata with lime green butterflies.

His eyes narrowed at the command as Kikyo took his daughter from his arms and began to change her. Turning around to give his daughter privacy he addressed Kikyo.

"What is your problem." he demanded.

Sharp brown eyes narrowed as her voice reached his ears, no longer a low whisper but full of her disdain for him. "That is none of your concern." She snapped as she tied the sash to Sarada's yukata closed.

For years Kikyo had always seemed to harbor animosity towards Sasuke and he had no idea why. They were fine in the beginning when she was civil towards him but now she treated him like a peasant and he did not like it.

Once or twice the thought that it was his relationship with Kagome that made her hate him so crossed his mind before it was quickly discarded. The thought once again came to mind but he voiced it this time.

Her cruel chuckle was his only response before she spoke after a minute of silence. She had finished with changing his daughter and turned to him. Sasuke turned to and they stood face to face. He noticed the cold empty look in her eyes as well as her anger.

"You have courage Uchiha I will give you that for thinking you are above Me." her red lips formed into a sneer. "End things with Kagome. You are married and have a daughter. I will not allow Kagome to be slandered by this village's inhabitants. Stay away from her."

"That won't be happening. I will not end anything with Kagome even if she tells me too. Sakura and Sarada have nothing to do with your hate of me."

"Oh on the contrary boy, it has everything to do with this; hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. But very well continue with your affair but know this," her face was close to his now, her eyes glaring at him as she growled gently. "Should harm come to befall Kagome or her children I shall destroy you." and she spun on her heel her long black hair hitting him and stalked out of the room.

Starring at her in shock Sasuke sneered. "Tch. Whatever."

With one last look at his daughter he stalked out the room and into Kagome's only to notice Kikyo in there. Masking his Charka and aura -something he learned from Kagome, he listened in on the coversation

"Get rid of him."

"This again. Kikyo, enough."

"No Kagome, you fail to see the importance of things. We are not from here. This is not our home. We are not bound by time. We have duties! There is no time for love or men!"

That seemed to hit a nerve.

"It's always about duty! You once wished to become an ordinary woman and look now! You have the opportunity to love a normal life yet you refuse to take it!"

"Because you of all people should know by now that we are cursed to the fate of the lonely priestess! Cursed to never find love, cursed to only know pain and sorrow, cursed to a life of loneliness. You want to know why I don't take the chance given. Because it will be ripped away the moment we settle! Do you think I want to remain without a man? I loved InuYasha and he was ripped from me along with Sesshomaru! When will you learn that happiness doesn't last!"

"You are more of a fool that I took you for..."

"Just as you are still that naïve girl I met all those years ago."

"At least I allow some form of happiness to enter my life and that of my children. What would InuYasha say if he saw the woman you have become today? You are no longer the same, no longer Lady Kikyo of the living nor are you Lady Kikyo of the dead. At least you allowed yourself to love as the dead, at least them you strove to live free of your duties."

"... That Kikyo died the moment she was ripped away from all she had ever known and love..."

"And you don't think I died the day I was ripped away from my home, from Sesshomaru? I know your pain Kikyo, I know it all too well because we are one in the same, we are one."

SMASH!

"Then understand what I am trying to save you from! I have seen Hell; I live in a living Hell for over 4 years Kagome not counting the days I was at rest for even then I was plagued by pain!"

"I understand Kikyo trust me I do. I know not to fall in love but you need to understand that I want love, even if it will only last for two days, I want to feel loved. Sesshomaru is died and my children need a male in their lives. If not for me I do it for them."

"Do what you will."

Kikyo jerked the door open and closed it with more force than necessary. Sasuke noticed the tears in her eyes and the dried wetness on her cheeks. The raw pain in her gaze made his anger with her lessen. So she was trying to spare Kagome from pain. But he still didn't understand half the conversation.

...

Kikyo walked into Kagome's room waking her sister up as the door slammed shut.

"We need to talk." she said as she paced the room. "Get rid of him."

Sighing Kagome sat up. "This again. Kikyo enough."

Stopping her pacing Kikyo spoke. "No Kagome, you fail to see the importance of things. We are not from here. This is not our home. We are not bound by time. We have duties! There is no time for love or men!" she shot off not caring that she was moving from one subject to another.

That seemed to hit a nerve as Kagome's eyes flashed with anger.

"It's always about duty! You once wished to become an ordinary woman and look now! You have the opportunity to love a normal life yet you refuse to take it!"

Letting her anger loose Kikyo shook her head causing her hair sway around her. "Because you of all people should know by now that we are cursed to the fate of the lonely priestess! Cursed to never find love, cursed to only know pain and sorrow, cursed to a life of loneliness. You want to know why I don't take the chance given. Because it will be ripped away the moment we settle! Do you think I want to remain without a man? I loved InuYasha and he was ripped from me along with Sesshomaru! When will you learn that happiness doesn't last!"

"You are more of a fool that I took you for..." Kagome trailed off as she stood.

"Just as you are still that naïve girl I met all those years ago." Kikyo countered.

Red clashed with brown. The air seemed to be charged with electricity as their anger escalated.

"At least I allow some form of happiness to enter my life and that of my children. What would InuYasha say if he saw the woman you have become today? You are no longer the same, no longer Lady Kikyo of the living nor are you Lady Kikyo of the dead. At least you allowed yourself to love as the dead, at least them you strove to live free of your duties."

Stepping back as if slapped Kikyo stared at her in astonishment. Regaining her composure she finally spoke"... That Kikyo died the moment she was ripped away from all she had ever known and love..." her eyes gained a haunted look as she stared at Kagome.

"And you don't think I died the day I was ripped away from my home, from Sesshomaru? I know your pain Kikyo, I know it all too well because we are one in the same, we are one."

SMASH!

Kikyo lashed out by throwing Kagome's silver brush at her vanity mirror. Shards flew yet were ignored as both woman glared at one another.

"Then understand what I am trying to save you from! I have seen Hell; I lived in a living Hell for over 4 years Kagome not counting the days I was at rest for even then I was plagued by pain!" Tears slipped down her face as her cheeks gained a rosy hue making her so much more beautiful. With a frustrated cry she wiped at her face.

"I understand Kikyo trust me I do. I know not to fall in love but you need to understand that I want love, even if it will only last for two days, I want to feel loved. Sesshomaru is died and my children need a male in their lives. If not for me I do it for them."

Standing straighter Kikyo gave a sharp node as she walked to the door. Stopping she lowered her head for a second before holding her head high. "Do what you will."

Kikyo jerked the door open and closed it with more force than necessary.

Sighing Kagome sat down at the edge of her bed and messaged her temples.

"That was intense." Sasuke commented as he walked in the room. He walked over to her and moved her hands so he could message her temples for her.

Moaning into his touch kagome sighed again. "So you heard."

"Tch."

"Leave it be Sasuke." She said knowing him all too well.

"What did she mean by all that?"

"Nothing." She answered.

"Kagome." Annoyance was clear in his voice at her lack of response.

Leaning up she kissed him as she stood up bringing one leg up to wrap around his waist. "Enough talk." She whispered as she attacked his neck and shoulder.

Groaning Sasuke grabbed her other leg up to wrap around his waist. He yanked her by the back of her hair and hungrily began to nip at her neck. So she thought she could distract him with Sex so be it. He would let her have her way this time but in the morning he would have his answers.

….

Kikyo looked at the picture in her hands. It was creased and its edges were ripped. It was a photo of a man in red with long white hair and dog ears, InuYasha. Kagome had given her to photo when they had first made it to Konoha and she had never parted with it since.

Reaching under her pillow she pulled out violet colored Kotodama no Nenju or Beads of Subjugation. She played with each round bead and ran her fingers over the smooth fangs.

"Beloved." She spoke the word she had originally intended to use as the activation key to the beads. "How I miss you my dear Half Demon." She whispered.

She remembered those days so long ago when they were happy. Then she remembered their tragic love once she was reborn, and then her death. That kissed that was seared into her memories. His tears, tears she had never seen before but was given to honor of witnessing.

She was a tormented soul and not even in death did she find peace.

"Am I doing the correct thing InuYasha, trying to keep her away from Sasuke?" she silently wondered what he would do if in this situation. Of course he would fight tooth and nail against Sasuke but would he truly stop them from seeing one another when it was so evident what they had was special. "Should I let things run their course. The future is not set in a straight line. There are many different pathways and I know that we must try to decide that future for ourselves but…" she traced the picture of her one true love. "Can I risk her being hurt? She does not need more pain, she has had enough."

Lying down she placed the necklace around her neck and held the photo close. "Life itself is a frightening image for every human being, this I know. Just as being strong in life is not easy, but if I can spare her from the pain I will do all I can."

…

Review

And I need someone to help me with grammar mistakes! I have never been good with grammar and as **_cowgirlkitten2000_** pointed out to me I have quite a few.

Let me know soon guys and thanks for all the reviews. Bonne Buit!


	7. Important Note Vital for Story Updates

Okay ladies and gentleman I have an announcement to make!

First of Mis Amores I really need a Beta to go over my grammar! As you can clearly see I suck at grammar, always have lol.

I am reluctant to post more chapters because I think my writing needs help and since I LOVE where this story is going I don't want to ruin it. So please PM asap.

Number 2!

What do my adorable segeudores want to happen next? Do you want Sakura to loose her cool and attack? Do you want to know why Kagome and Kikyo are having chest pain? Suggestions are welcomed!


	8. Dreams of the Past, Sakura's Hurt

Fatal Attraction 7

Dreams of the Past, Sakura's Hurt

The darkness that surrounded him was all consuming. He hated it. He had come to detest be surrounded by darkness after living in it for years. He walked in darkness for too long and he did not want to go back to the time where he was slowly slipping into insanity. A voice, no, a whisper caught his ears. The voices started out as whispers, before getting louder. He listened closely and tried to make out what was being said.

"Please sister, you must stop this madness, InuYasha is not your enemy!" an old women's voice lowly whispered.

"Open your eyes. You too have been taken in by this deceitful monster." another women's voice snapped. An image of Kikyo appeared in robes of red and white. She was screaming at an older woman wearing the same clothing with an eye patch. The anger and pain in Kikyo's eyes was for to real for this to be a dream he thought.

"You are mistaken." the older woman argued. Her sorrow was great but she tried to defend the man in red.

Growing angry with Kaeda Kikyo growled out. "Kaede hand me your arrows." the order that left Kikyo's lips was harsh and demanding as she glared at the man Kaeda tried to defend.

"I will do no such thing!"

"Kaede! Show loyalty to your flesh and blood, not to some devious lying half breed!"

Said man flinched in pain as if he was physically wounded but he continued to stare at Kikyo in shock as if he were seeing a ghost.

Suddenly the image changed. A girl, who looked like Kagome minus the red eyes and long hair, was in a forest crying. A man with silver hair appeared and stared at the girl. The man was different from the other guy. This silver haired male wore white and had armor on. He was also more dangerous.

"Pathetic."

"Why should I care how you view me, my lord?" the Kagome lookalike sneered, uncaring of the consequences for talking back to InuYasha's older half-brother.

The man looked at her coldly before walking away but not without some parting last words.

"Your leniency towards the half breed shall get you killed one day, Kagome."

The scene changed again, this time showing Kagome being hefted up by a naginata in her stomach. A smirking little boy lifted her easily as she slid down his pike.

"Die!"

Blood dripped down her chin as her eyes closed in pain.

"Kagome no!"

Sasuke shot up from the bed he shared with Kagome, panting as he tried to calm his breathing. Sweat coated his nude chest. His heart rate beat a mile a minute as he took beep ragged breaths. What the hell was that!

A slim hand tightened around his waist as Kagome buried her face into his side. "Go back to sleep Sasuke. It was only a dream."

Shaking his head he ran one hand through his hair while the other held her hand. "It sure did not feel like one." He stared down at Kagome and her appearance changed to that of the girl in his dream before returning to normal. Seeing this only served to cause Sasuke to become more confused than what he already was. Was he losing it? Had the darkness that he dreamt of caused the thin string of sanity he had possessed to snap? Was he losing himself, like he had so long ago?

Seeing how shaken up he was she sat up and kissed his lips before bringing his head to rest on her supple chest. "What was it about?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair. What could have caused Sasuke to become so shaken up? Surely a mere dream was not the answer. Then again she knew that dreams could be harmful and sometimes, just sometimes lead to death. She had had enough of those dreams to know how deadly and self-destructive they could become.

Pushing his face deeper into her chest he listened to her heartbeat, strong and steady, before he began to tell her his dream. He thought that maybe if he told her she would know the answers to his questions, that maybe she would ease his mind and call them nothing but dreams.

"It was strange. I saw Kikyo and she was arguing with an older woman about some guy named InuYasha being the enemy. She was yelling about him being a deceitful half breed while Keade, I think it was, was saying she was mistaken. The raw feelings in Kikyo's eyes were unsettling. The man in red was just standing there in shock like he was seeing a ghost."

Kagome froze as her hand stilled. No. Please, she silently prayed, let it not be.

Sasuke noticed how her heart skipped a beat before it began to quicken in pace. What was wrong with her? She seemed to tense under him but he continued. With her reaction he knew she knew something now.

"Then I saw a girl who looked like you, alone and crying. A man with white hair and markings appeared and call her pathetic, saying something about her being too lenient. She didn't seem to care much and instead cried some more."

Oh god please let this be a bad dream. Please tell her she was just dreaming about this conversation with Sasuke.

"It then changed to show the girl again..." he trailed off as his eyes narrowed. "Impaled by a naginata and bleeding profoundly. Her name was Kagome."

Taking a deep breath Kagome steadied her heart beat. How was this possible! She found herself trying to come up with an excuse but her mind could supply no answers. Finally she decided that she needed to talk to Kikyo.

Getting up from the bed Kagome quickly put on a silk robe. "I'll be back. I think I hear the twins, another night terror" she easily lied. "I will be back in a moment, let me just go comfort them." And she hastily left the room.

Sasuke sat confused and alone on her bed. What just happened? He had a gut feeling that he was missing something big. What exactly was going on?

'Were those really dreams?'

Kagome ran down the hall at top speed her mind thinking a mile a minute. How was it possible for him to have seen what he had?

"Kikyo." Kagome called out as she snuck into Kikyo's room.

"Kikyo! Wake up!" she gave the brown eyed woman a shove successfully waking her up.

Whipping out a dagger from under her pillow, Kikyo aimed for the throat. Normally Kikyo was not one for hiding weapons under her pillow but considering the dangers of this world, although not from demons but humans, she took no chances. Moving quickly, Kagome grabbed Kikyo's arm and slammed her down on the bed.

"It's me! We need to talk now!" the urgency in the voice of the woman who she had come to care for broke through Kikyo's survival mode instincts.

Kikyo growled as she was released. "What has caused you to barge into my sleeping chamber at such an ungodly hour! It is 3 in the morning Kagome!"

"Sasuke saw the dream! He saw everything!"

Kikyo's pale skin seemed to take on an unhealthy color white as she stood. "What do you mean 'he saw the dream'? How could he see OUR dreams!" Worry filled Kikyo as she tried to go through every possible theory she could come up with. How in the world had that damned Uchiha seen their dreams! There had to be some explanation.

"I do not know! We were sleeping and he shot out of the bed-"

"He was in your bed." She was going to kill them both once she figured out hoe sasuke managed to see into their dreams.

"That is beside the point Kikyo. He told me of this nightmare he had. He described seeing you at the moment of your resurrection and your confrontation with Kaeda and InuYasha! He then told me how he saw Sesshomaru and I, them me and the moment Hakudoshi ran me through with his Naginata! I know not how but he saw everything we dreamed."

Kikyo frowned as she stood deep in thought. During their time in the Feudal Era, they had noticed a strong connection forming between them. The connection had been small in the beginning and only started to show the first few weeks after Kikyo has received half of Kagome's soul. During a particular battle with Tsubaki they realized they could communicate silently and feel each other's emotions.

After the final battle for the jewel and being transported to the world of Ninja, Kagome and she had discovered that when one of them had a dream or nightmare of the past, the other would see it and at times have their own past memories played out again. Kikyo thought back to her dream remembering she was dreaming of the day Urasue had brought her back and the overwhelming amount of betrayal and vengeance she felt. Then she remembered seeing Kagome and her memories.

"Has this ever happened before?" she asked as she fixed her hair and clothing. The thought of Sasuke being able to see their dreams was unnerving and she did not need the boy finding out what was not any of his concern. If he had seen more in the years he had been with Kagome then she would force Kagome's hand and make her stay away from Sasuke whether she liked it for not.

"This is the only time." Kagome answered positively, because if he had dreamed something like that before, he would have told her a long time ago. Hell, he would have probably left his home to wake her up so they could talk about it. Tonight served to prove that.

"I have not the slightest clue." Kikyo finally admitted. "It could be anything. The jewel, his Sharingan or Rinnegan, heightened awareness between the both of you, or the Kami's." hearing the slight anger in her town Kagome knew Kikyo was unhappy with the fact that Sasuke was being pulled into their world and lives unwelcomed, and because she hated not knowing. After years of being left in the dark and ignorant to so many things Kikyo had grown to hate not having all the answers.

"It could very well be the jewel." Kagome agreed as she went over theory after theory in her head.

Looking up from the floor Kikyo raised a brow, silently asking for her to elaborate.

"In the end we discovered that the jewel was self-aware. Naraku was, in fact, merely another pawn of the Shikon Jewel in its quest to maintain its own existence, making the jewel itself the real antagonist of things. Every life he destroyed, every step he took, ever scheme, have all been on behalf of the Shikon's desire of self-preservation. Naraku was just a puppet to the true mastermind, the jewel. We are no different, having falling perfectly into the jewels plans. You and I know the jewel was never truly destroyed, just dormant. Could it be that the jewel is now trying to awaken and come out of hiding? It could very well be trying to pull Sasuke into its schemes, but why I know not."

"That may be." Kikyo said. "Think about it this way. His soul and heart are well acquainted with both light and darkness. He has known vengeance and hate but he had also come to know compassion and love. Just like us, he is a perfect balance."

Although not the time Kagome's lips pulled up into a smirk as she slyly commented. "I did not know you paid so much attention to Sasuke."

Narrowing her eyes at Kagome, Kikyo gave a sharp laugh. "Only to wait for an excuse to end his life." the honesty in her voice had Kagome frowning. How long did Kikyo intend to watch Sasuke for? It had been 8 years already and she still distrusted him.

"Now, now Kikyo, I cannot have you killing him. Sasuke is just too important to lose now." Kagome sat down on Kikyo's bed as she thought. "He has become a part of the situation now. Like it nor not Sasuke's fate has intertwined with ours."

Opening her mouth to argue Kikyo suddenly lurched forward as pain suddenly shot through her chest making her collapsed down onto her knees. Hearing Kagome snarl in pain she looked up to see Kagome holding her chest. "We need to perform the ritual now Kikyo." Kagome growled out.

"I... I know. The pain is getting worse." Kikyo grounded out through clenched teeth.

"Damn it all to hell. Let us hurry before things get worse."

*Morning*

Stepping into his home Sasuke was greeted by a very angry Sakura. Her appearance was less then presentable. Her pink hair was tussled and you could see the sand in her eyes. She even had on pink pajama pants with a matching long sleeved top. Her nostrils were flared as she scrunched her face up with her anger. Stomping over to him she practically foamed at the mouth.

"Where the hell have you been!" of course she knew the answer but she wanted to hear it come out of his mouth. She needed to hear it. Although she knew the answer she was sure she would be paying the bitch a visit to give her a piece of her mind. This was her family and she wasn't going to let it be ruined because of some hussy.

"Watch your tone Sakura." he ordered as he made a move to step in completely but was blocked.

"I asked a question! Is it a crime to know where MY husband has been! Can I not know where you go to spend your time or who you are with!"

Growing annoyed with the pink haired woman Sasuke moved to go around her but Sakura quickly cut him off. She refused to let him in HER house.

Deciding that it was better to come back later when she was out shopping or something he turned to leave. He did not feel like dealing with her and her severe jealousy problem. (AN: I'm trying to say celos enfermizos. I don't know how to describe it in English though.) A few years back. He would say there first year of marriage, Sakura was diagnosed with Othello syndrome or delusional jealousy. Karin had gone around claiming he was sleeping with her and let's just say things got bad from there. Even after he swore he never cheated on her, she followed him everywhere and even once compromised a mission he was on with Naruto and Kagome nearly getting Naruto killed.

Closing the door Sakura stormed out into their back yard, not noticing Sarada sitting in a tree tossing a Kunai up and down. "Listen here! I asked you a question! Where have you been Sasuke!" she bellowed. "My daughter is missing and you have been too busy with your whore and training to care that our only child is missing! What kind of father doesn't bother to spend time with his child! Just because she wasn't born a boy doesn't give you the right to-"

Oh, that was it! A snarl left his mouth as he chest rumbled with a suppressed growl. Maybe he had been around Kagome and Naruto way too long. The animalistic sound made Sakura flinch but she quickly held her ground.

He walked over to her; his steps were slow as he tried to calm himself. How dare she! To even suggest that he was an unfit father! They were not both face to face as he glared down at her. His anger was great but he refrained from acting on it. He would not act like one of those weak men who hit their wives.

"How dare you insinuate that I would not care if my daughter were missing!" he snapped. "I may not be the best father but I would never abandon my own child! You need to stop with all this unfaiful crap Sakura! This, the delusional jealousy problem of yours is the reason we are not happy! If anyone is to blame for anything it's you but I wouldn't act as if I am the perfect husband. I also take the blame for not being there but you pushed me away! Let me ask you this Sakura, you talk as if I am the one at fault but what of you!? Where were you when Sarada did not come home? Let me guess you were going through all my documents and draws."

Sakura's eyes widened as she stepped back in shock. "What do you mean?" she asked as she began to shake once he activated his Sharingan, showing how mad he was. She had been on the receiving end of his Sharingan many years ago and she didn't plan on repeating it.

"You just now noticed Sarada was not home? A mother is supposed to watch for her child, not worry about beauty or whatever trivial matter you occupy yourself with. All you care about is what I am doing and who I am with! You are the unfit parent, not I."

"Like you're one to talk! You haven't even been home to see her in a week!" she snapped as she stood toe to toe with him.

"That is where you are wrong. I have spent more than an hour each day with her for the past week, more then you have. That just goes to show you how observant you are with my daughter."

The fact that he didn't say 'our' daughter stung Sakura. He had never not referred to Sarada was theirs. Her green eyes narrowed at the word my. So he wanted to play that game, cha! She would not let him have Sarada! She would find a way to make him stay home with her and THEIR daughter for good.

"And you are?" she shot back at him. "You're too busy with your whore and 'training'. This wouldn't be the first time you were said to have been cheating. You are a pig! Going around town and sleeping with any girl who would spread her legs for you!"

"You just can't let that go can you? Karin and I never did anything, and watch your mouth Sakura."

"Watch my mouth?" she questioned before getting loud. "Watch my mouth! I will talk however I damn well please!"

To the side Sarada watched her parent fight with sadness and a little hurt. She flinched as the insults thrown by her mother, got worse and worse, and began to be about her and her gender and looks.

She understood that her dad hadn't been home in a week but to say such things to her papa was uncalled for. She was disappointed and at that moment ashamed of her mother. Was that why her father had willing graced Kagome's bed? Had it been her mother who pushed her father into another woman's arms? She had no doubt in her mind that at one point in time her father did come very close to caring for her mother. But had her mother driven him to the point of wanting for more than a wife by papers? And hearing about this Othello syndrome made her realize a lot of things. Her mother was sick, and in having this thing she had pushed her papa away. Due to rumors, that Karin had later admitted to being nothing but lies, her mom had lost all trust in her dad and had caused their relationship to be shot to hell. Her mother couldn't let it go and her father simple grew tired of all the accusations. Could she really blame her papa for wanting more than what he had? They were all human and made mistakes, her father being no exception.

In the many books she had gone through she remembered reading one specific book that always caught her attention. It was her favorite, depicting the story of the jaded prince and a fallen warrior that had gone through a lot of pain. The prince, Daisuke was unhappy with his dreadful wife and found love in the lonely princess, but his queen would have none of it. The queen, Tsukiyomi ended up killing Aya, causing the prince to fall into insanity. The story was a tragic one based off of unrequited and forbidden love, a fatal combination and attraction.

As she watched her parents she realized how much they were like Tsukiyomi and Daisuke. Would they end up like her book? Seeing the way her mother's light green eyes became so dark, they looked like murky black waters, she for the first time noticed how possibly dangerous her mother could be. Being one of the apprentices of Lady Tsunade her mother was strong and could cause a lot of damage with a punch, not that she had ever seen her mother in battle. But Sakura didn't look like her mother at that moment. No, she looked like some evil woman overcome by anger. She did not know the woman who was standing before her father. She refused to call this woman, spouting hateful lies, her mother.

Seeing a quick movment from the corner of her eyes Sarada turned to see Sakura take a swing at her father, her fist engulfed with her super strength. Sarada drop her kunai, horror shocked as she saw her mother aim for her father's face. She had seen Tsunade take out grown corrupt men with a signal punch and the damage she could inflict was scary, and now her mother was using that same technic on her papa.

To her relief her father sidestepped making her mother's fist meet with a tree's strong bark. Said tree exploded into splinters that showered the ground as Sakura turned to glare at Sasuke. Her fist clenched and ready to attack again.

"I never want to see you again! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke frowned as he glared at Sakura. All he said was he thought it would be best if they though, key word though, of separating for a time. Granted he knew Sakura had one hell of a temper and was hurt but still! It was not like he came out and said he wanted a divorce. Then again he did want one. He was tired of the constant fighting with Sakura and quite frankly he wanted a divorce.

"How dare you even suggest that! Why so you can be with Karin or Kagome! Well see if I care! Go and have your stupid affair for all I care!" and she ran into the house and slammed the door. The door was now off its hinges and hardly standing anymore.

"Are you okay Papa?" Sarada asked as she jumped down to his side.

"I am fine."

"What's going to happen now? Mom just gave you permission to go to Kagome." as an after though she added. "I'll stay here and watch her." She said as they listened to her mother scream her head off about not wanting to see him anymore and hating him.

Nodding Sasuke gave her a quick hug before leaving. "Be careful around your mother, she's unstable, has been for a long time now."

Sarada shook her head as she entered her home. She frowned as she saw all the damage down to the house. Food was thrown everywhere, the plates and glass were broken, her papa's pictures were ripped, and some pictures of Kagome (She had no idea how her mom got them) were ripped or burned. Sarada dreaded what the whole house looked like.

Sakura screamed as she ripped Sasuke's team photo. She made sure to rip Sasuke and Kagome's faces to little, tiny, mini pieces. Not even Naruto's smiling face was saved from her wrath.

Her anger although great soon faded to pain and misery. How could he saw she was an unfit parent? How could he call her sick with jealousy like if it were some disease? Sure she had Othello but she was a woman and he was normal to act this way when your husband gave you motives. She wasn't the one with a problem it was him and his unfaithfulness! She was a good wife and mother! He wasn't! Her! Her, her, her, her, her! It wasn't her fault he couldn't keep it in his pants. It wasn't her fault she couldn't trust him. Even after all these wars he still viewed her as weak and pathetic. He still couldn't love her.

Hunched over on their bed Sakura cradled her pink haired head in her hands. Why couldn't he just love her? She had tried so hard to make him feel even a small amount of love for her and each and every time her plan backfired. Each and every time someone said he was cheating!

No matter how much she tried to change herself for him, no matter how pretty she made herself, no matter how much she worked on their home, he never noticed her. He never looked at her with tender eyes. His hands had never ghosted over her flesh with any sweetness. He never spoke words of love to her. All she ever got were his cold stares or words.

He never made love to her. It was just plain sex. In their ten years of marriage he had only intentionally touched her once and twice while drunk. As soon as she was pregnant he stopped searching for her, if she could even call it that, it was more like her searching for him. She would always ask for him to make love to her but he would say no or that he was no busy. She tried being seductive and nothing. The first time she got him drunk was when Sarada was conceived and the second time she used a drug which only made him seek his completion and once he had it je left her unsatisfied.

The pain that gripped her heart at the moment was unbearable. She felt like a child's toy that had been used and then thrown away to collect dust.

"Why Sasuke?" she silently asked herself. "I love you yet you never loved me."

Yes she would admit that Sasuke has told her way before they married that he had no feeling for her, but stupidly she still married him. She stupidly hoped her love would change him. Hinata had told her not to give up and Sakura didn't but…

"Is this the end?" she asked again. Could this really be the end of their marriage?

'Sakura I think it is in our best interests well as that of our daughters if we thought of separation.'

Curling up into herself Sakura cried for hours on end. She ignored her daughter as she brought her food and water, she ignored as Sarada tried to talk to her. She ignored the silent shadow, a predatory beast that walked into her room to collect Sasuke's things (Not that she felt or even noticed it).

Glowing red eyes watched her silently. Finally growing tired of watching the girl the beast seemed to mold into the shadows, becoming one with the dark threads, and vanishing.

Review please.  
> <p>


	9. Passion and Confrontation

Fatal Attraction 8

Passion, the Battle for His Heart …

"She said what."

It wasn't a question this he knew. The words came out as a menacing growl. Kagome's eyes were narrowed as her long clawed nails tapped against the desk in her study. The irritation that flared off of her was pretty impressive and what was even more astounding to Sasuke, was that she hadn't immediately left to hunt Sakura down. He knew Kagome had one hell of a temper having seen it years ago. He still remembered that day quite well. Kikyo and Kagome were not that close back then. They had been arguing and Kikyo said something that caused Kagome to snap. Next thing Konoha knew, they had two sisters fighting, destroying their new home, drawing a lot of each other's blood, two crying infants, and a wounded Naruto who had tried to get in the middle of it to stop them. Both girls were a mess and refused to talk to each other for a whole month before they were forced to because Ryujin had complications. The small boy had gotten sick making both sisters come together to heal and take care of him. After that fight all of Konoha knew not to piss of the two sisters.

"I will not repeat myself again Kagome." he grumbled as he crossed him arms. "Sakura and I got into a fight; she tried to hit me, and then proceeded to scream her head off."

Snapping at him, she stood up and looked out the window. "I know that you fool. I am simply astounded at the audacity of that woman. You are a wonderful father Sasuke. Look at how you are with Sarada. You even play the role of father to my twins and they adore you, even if they refuse to admit it."  
>Trying to wrap her head around the fact that Sakura had attacked Sasuke was a hard thing to do. She knew Sakura was sick, having been there when Karin had begun spouting those lies about Sasuke. Those fabrications were soon put to rest the moment Kagome got her hands on her. At the time Sakura had pushed Sasuke's bottons a little too much and he came to her in hopes of venting out. She still remembered that day so long ago.<p>

Flashback

Rain was pouring heavily outside Kagome's window while she was sitting on her floor surrounded by scrolls. The weather had been dreary all day and Kagome just sighed. She wasn't going to be able to get any research done. She was too distracted. She always grew distracted when her thoughts went to Sasuke. There was a knock at her door making her get up and open the door to see Sasuke. She opened her door wider and pulled him in. He was soaking wet from the rain and his anger was flowing off of him in waves.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here this late?"  
>Sasuke's obsiden eyes seemed to heat up with an unknown fire and it was then Kagome smelt it.<p>

Arousal.

Heat rushed through Kagome's body as her heartbeat seemed to pulse throughout her entire body as she stared into the obsidian eyes of Sasuke. Their eyes remained locked and she knew, she had no hope of escaping. His clothes were soaking wet and his blue black hair was plastered to his head.

"Kagome." Sasuke pulled Kagome into his arms, soaking her clothes completely but she didn't care. The need she felt in her body was far stronger than her caring for the condition of her clothing even if they were pure silk.

Wrapping her arms around him she laid her head on his shoulder. "What is wrong Sasuke?"

"I cannot take Sakura and her accusations anymore." He said as he pulled her head up to look at him before slamming his lips down on hers.

Fire raced through their veins as the kiss grew more headed and passionate. The lust grew more and more the longer their lips remained locked. Sasuke's strong calloused hands ran down her back to grab her supple bottom and squeezing. (AN: Sasuke and Naruto do not have a prosthetic arm in here. I was thinking of leaving it but decided I didn't want to deal with their arms.)

Moaning into his mouth Kagome's own hands found their way into his shirt.

"Give me tonight Kagome." He whispered into her ear before sucking on her ear lobe.

Heat immediately rushed down to Kagome's core as he sucked on the lobe of her hear. Oh that felt good.

"Are you sure? You are a married man Sasuke. You are not free." She said before he grounded his hips with hers making her feel his need.

"This is your doing woman. I am sure this is what I want." Kagome looked up licking her lips sensually before pulling him along with her to her room.

"I could fix that for you." Kagome said before Sasuke gently tossed her onto the king sized bed. Their tongues met as he crashed his mouth against hers. Kagome thought her mind would overload as he reached his hand beneath her blouse.

End of flashback

That night Sasuke and her became one. That night Kagome was not the mate of Lord Sesshomaru nor was Sasuke the husband of Sakura. They were just Kagome and Sasuke. One would think it would end there but no. That night had become so great and addicting they continued.

Walking over to her, he hugged her from behind. "She is just hurt. Sakura has always had a temper and when she feels hurt or angered that temper controls her. Add to the fact that she is sick with her jealousy, it makes a bad combination. I just wish Sarada had not heard what she said."

"Sooner or later she would have said those things to Sarada, with or without you. What do you intend to do now Sasuke?"

Sighing the raven haired male buried his face in her neck, breathing in her soothing scent. "I need to get my things from the house. I am running out of clothing here and do not feel like buying new cloths. Sakura will not take kindly to me packing my bag."

"Then I will go."

Noticing he was about to protest, Kagome kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Trust me on this Sasuke."

Giving in to her plea, he nodded before he melded their lips together once again. She was addicting he thought as he savored the taste of her, strawberries and vanilla. He could never get enough of her, never grow tired of her. The goddess he held was perfection wrapped in a lethal body.

He could spend eternity like this.

The moon that night was full. Its rays of silver light created a halo around Kagome as she looked up at the moon she so loved. The clouds were rolling in while she waited. The moons light began to lesson as a particularly large cloud began to cover it. She just wished the sky was like it was in the Feudal Era. Back then you could see the Milky Way and every star close enough to the earth. The moon was always close, big, bright, powerful, and beautiful. Here the stars were more visible then in her birth time but they were not clear compared to the past. And the moon although big was small compared to the midnight moon she loved.

With the darkness around her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in before she allowed her power to flare around her. Long locks of hair flared around with the wind as her body stood straight. Her eyes opened to reveal complete blood red eyes, gone was the beautiful red they once were, now they were a deep crimson. Allowing her concealment charm to fall her markings shone brightly on her pale skin. Normally she would have smooth purple markings on her cheek with a perfectly placed pink sakura blossom on her head, that night though her purple markings were jagged as she released control to her beast.

Her body glowed as the wind picked up, surrounding her in a powerful tornado of her aura. The winds soon died down as a large black dog emerged from within.

Looking up at the sky, she seemed to sink into the shadows just before the moon appeared again.

Jumping shadow to shadow, Kagome made her way to Sasuke's home in a matter of minutes. Noticing the opened window to the left she sniffed the air. Sasuke's scent was old but there along with Sakura's. As she made her way to the top window she looked through all the other ones. She noticed the house was a mess and Sarada was still up cleaning. Making her way into the room, she noticed the torn picture, her team's picture. Sakura was curled up on the bed, staring at nothing as tears fell from her eyes. She could smell the food that was set on the night stand, it had grown stale.

Moving silently around the room she pulled out a purple side bag, Sasuke's travel bag, and moved to the drawers that smelled of her lover. Using her muzzle she grabbed what she deemed suitable and necessary. Reaching down she gently picked up the bag once she was finished and left. Sakura never once noticed her and for that Kagome was grateful and a little disappointed. She was hoping for a little fight.

Molding with the shadows she made her way to where Sarada was and summoned one of her close family members to leave with Sarada before she left. The small panther mewed before changing into a humanoid form and walking over to the girl.

"Who are you?" Sarada asked the girl. She was cute with long black purple hair and blue eyes. She wore a black kimono with green vines on it.

"I am Iniko. Lady Kagome sent me to help you clean and to stay with you." The girl said as she bowed. "It is nice to meet Sasuke-Sama's daughter. You are very pretty and I love your red glasses."

Blushing Sarada smiled at the girl finding no harm in being nice to her. "Okay you can stay just don't let my mother see you."

Nodding Iniko smiled back at Sarada. "Momma was right you are nice."

"Who's your mother?"

Iniko sadden before she put her head down sadly. "Mommy and Papa died when I was born. Kagome-Sama took me in and has cared for me since. She's like a momma to me. Please don't let her know I called her my mommy!"

"Why can't she know?"

"Because she has her own two kids. Why would she love me when I'm not her daughter?"

Seeing how down the purple eyed girl was, Sarada gave her a small hug before pulling away. "From what I know of Kagome she won't turn her back on you. You should tell her."

Frowning said girl nodded slowly. "Maybe one day I will." She promised.

Nodding Sarada motioned to the house. "So, think you could lend me a hand?"

Sasuke turned to see the shadows move and out came a large black dog. The dog was enveloped by a purple light before it took on a humanoid form. He watched amazed as Kagome stood before him, holding his travel bag. No matter how many times he has seen her transform he was still amazed at her ability to turn into a dog.

"I took what I deemed necessary."

Taking his bag he nodded his thanks.

"How was the house?"

"From what I saw from the windows it is a mess. She also ripped up our team picture. When I entered the room she was unresponsive, lying there crying."

"Hn."

"I left Iniko with her to help clean up the house and to stay with Sarada and keep her company."

Muscles Sasuke didn't even know were tense, relaxed knowing his daughter was in good hands. Iniko although young, could fight well for her age. He knew that if anything the little panther would help her and keep her safe.

Smirking slightly Kagome just shook her head. "I will take my leave now." she said.

Sasuke notice how she avoided his question on where she was going. He knew she hid things from him and he gave her the space she needed, but he did not like not having answers to his questions.

"You will tell me one day."

His promise sent shivers down her back. The low tone of his voice made her feel warm and safe but it didn't last long when she thought about the course their conversation had taken.

"Maybe one day Sasuke." she said as she left.

"Maybe one day." the words were carried out by the wind to his ears as she repeated her answer to herself.

"Breath deep and center yourself." Kikyo spoke, as her and Kagome stood in the center of a circular river, its waterfall mere feet behind them, both wearing a plain white yukata. Their hands were joined together as they stood face to face.

"Midoriko, the great priestess of legend,  
>Up in the sacred place known as heaven,<br>Grant us your blessing, bestow us with your blessed kiss,  
>Behold your daughters, pained by death,<br>Two mates without their other half, with our last breaths we ask,  
>Weaken the bond, stop the pain. Your death has broken me The lonely priestess is all I have left to be My blood from me to thee By command- so mote it be!"<p>

Kagome used her clawed fingers to quickly cut both hers and Kikyo's wrist. Blood escaped from the confines of their body and spilled, dropping into the lake. The pure water became tainted as their blood mingled with it.

Reaching down both women purified the water with one touch and as their fingers touched the surface the pure water seemed to soak into their skin. Sick pale skin turned into their once elegant skin tone as the color returned to their face.

Feeling pressure on their foreheads both women knew they had been bestowed with the sacred kiss of Midoriko. The cleansed water and kiss of the divine seemed to calm the pain within the chest.

"I knew it would be hard with the deaths of our beloved mates but this pain Kagome, it is growing stronger by the day."

"I noticed. I had hoped that the pain would lesson with Midoriko's blessing but it is not. I wish I knew what could be done but I do not."

"Have you read anything on this?"

Shaking her head Kagome and Kikyo left the water. "No. I have read about how with the death of a mate the other dies soon after but never once have I come to a case where a mate survived."

"Let us pray to any Kami that we find the answer soon."

Morning came quickly for both lovers as they reluctantly got out of bed. Sasuke made to get dressed but was pulled towards Kagome.

"Take a shower with me." she said as she led him into her bathroom.

"Kagome I need to go. There is a meeting today." he said as she turned on the water and stepped in. His eyes followed the water as it ran down her body. That luscious, curvaceous body...

"You can go once we are done. It is only 6:15 meaning you have 15 minutes until you have to get ready."

Her finger curled and beckoned him to her. Her eyes were half lidded in an alluring way. She gave him a small smirk and licked her lips, motioning with her head for him to come in.

Sighing Sasuke stepped in and relaxed as the hot water ran down his body and over his tired muscles. Being a ninja has its perks but it left the body very stressed.

*Slight Lime or lemon whatever the hell you wanna call it*

Small soft hands touched his back with soap and began to lather his back. Sasuke moaned as she applied pressure to his shoulders. Her hands continued their job and once she was satisfied she pressed her front to his back.

Reached in front of him with the bar of soap she began scrubbing his chest. Kagome mewed as her hardened nipples slid against his back. She could feel her nether region becoming wet as she grabbed his member and began to pump it.

Sasuke leaned his head back and allowed her to continue squeaking and stroking his aching member. She certainly knew how to play his body like an instrument. He smirked as he spun around and slammed her into the wall. His lips hungrily sought hers as his hand traveled down her stomach to her core. He allowed one finger to enter her before he stopped.

"Sasuke! Please!" she begged as she buckled her hips up trying to get him to move.

His thumb gently rubbed her nub making her cry out. "This is all I can do for now." he said as he thrust his finger in and out of her before adding another.

Kagome soon came with a muffled cry of his name. He waited a moment before he let her back down on her feet.

* End of the Smut*

"I need to go get ready now." he said as he stepped out and wrapped a towel low on his hips.

Kagome mummed as she went back under the water and began to clean herself. She would never get tired of him.

With her sensitive hearing she could hear her boys waking up to start the day so she hurried out and changed into a Kimono.

Throwing her door open she was met with the beautiful faces of her boys who smiled up at her.  
>"Good morning mother." They both said as they hugged her.<p>

"Good morning my handsome prince's. I trust you both slept well?"

Nodding their opposite colored heads they placed a kiss on her cheeks before speeding down the hallway mumbling about delicious smelling food. Kagome shook her head. Those two loved food that was plain to see. Knowing she would need to go out to the market and get a new set of kunai, her devil sons having damaged theirs, she set out. She would eat later when she got done.

Walking towards Tenten's shop Kagome was about to enter when a hand gripped her shoulder applying pressure that would have broken a normal person's shoulder but not hers. Kagome's eyes narrowed into deadly slits as she felt her beast raging inside of her. Whoever was touching her had better remove their hand in the next 0.2 seconds or they were losing their limb.

"Found you, you whore." The hissed out words were a dead giveaway as to who was behind her.

Grabbing the hand with fast cat life relaxes Kagome spun their arm around and brought the person down to their knees.

Cold Blood red eyes met dilated green in a heated battle of wills. The wind blew their hair in their faces creating an even more tense atmosphere.

A crowd had already formed around them waiting with their breaths held.

"Sakura."

"Bitch."

Review and tell me what you think! Bring your friends along too so they can enjoy this fic too!  
> <p>


	10. You Do Not Know My Pain!

Fatal Attraction 9: You Do Not Know My Pain!

Thank you to my Beta Cowgirlkitten2000 and my magnificent readers!

:Recap because I like the ending to the last chapter:

Cold Blood red eyes met dilated green in a heated battle of wills. The wind blew their hair in their faces creating an even more tense atmosphere.

A crowd had already formed around them waiting with their breaths held.

"Sakura."

"Bitch."

:On with the story!:

"My, my, you should not use such foul language Sakura. It is unbecoming of a woman." the cynical tone in Kagome's voice caused Sakura to frown.

Snapping at the raven haired woman, Sakura used all her might to break free of Kagome's hold. Spinning around to face her Sakura snarled. The sound itself was startling to their audience but Kagome simply raised a brow at her poor imitation of a snarl.

"So I'm not a woman now! I'm more of a woman than you, you whore! A real woman wouldn't steal another woman's husband!"

So she wanted to play that game. Okay two can play at her game. "Just as a true woman would never loose faith in the man she loves!" now saying this caused a little bit of guilt to flood Kagome's mind. When she worded it like that she could not help but to think of Kikyo and InuYasha's relationship. Kikyo's lack of trust and InuYasha's insecurities had been their demise in the beginning and still was during Kikyo's resurrection. In a way she felt as if she was insulting Kikyo. Said Miko was not to blame for her lack of trust. Kikyo had been told all her life demons were bad, the spawn of the devil himself. She grew up in a world that feared her and in a world where happiness did not apply to her. It was only natural for Kikyo to have problems with trust. InuYasha was no different. He was actually expected to not trust anyone and to remain alone being a half demon. Both were justified and in the end the Kami's had blessed them with their union.  
>Looking at Sakura, Kagome also noticed she in a way, was justified, but only by a small fraction. Sakura was always insecure and after Sasuke left, she was broken. The love she had for him was fragile. But when Sasuke returned and even married her, she should have known he would be faithful. Sakura should have known about all the woman out there vying to gain the heart of The Sasuke Uchiha, having been a fangirl herself. She also should have known that if Sasuke did not at least care for her the slightest amount he would never have married her. She should have known that Sasuke had honor and his pride. He would have never cheated on her. But due to her lack of trust she poisoned her own heart and mind.<p>

"What kind of woman would I be if I let him sleep with whores like you and Karin! I bet he sleeps around with Ino too! You and all those other girls are after MY Sasuke! You made him change! You made him into a bad father!" the obscenities she continued to scream left many villagers shocked.

"You should have known he would never betray you. Sasuke is a man of honor and full of pride. He would have never sullied his name by sleeping with any woman who opened her legs to him. How is it possible for you to have lost faith so easily in him. If he had wanted to leave you he would have. You of all people know Sasuke does not do what he does not want to. And Sasuke is a great father. How could you even say such things?"

"Then why did he ask for a divorce! He just wants to be free to fuck anything with breasts and open legs! He is nothing but a filthy pig! And your worse for sleeping with him! Your worse then filth! Your an abomination that should be killed!"

"He never asked for a divorce imbecile. He simple stated that you two should consider separation for a time. You are so stuck in your ideas of infidelity you blindly go around and accuse Sasuke of committing such dishonorable deeds. If any one should be taken out it is you. The world does not need such a disgrace to woman!"

"Ha! Me a disgrace?! Please! I know your sleeping with Sasuke, MY husband! Why else would he not be home anymore! What's the real reason you came here to Konoha? I bet you heard that the famous Sasuke was back and left your sons father when something better came along! You money hungry whore! Your a gold digger! I'm not the sick one-"

Slap!

Pink hair clouded Sakura's vision as she stared wide eyed at the ground, her head turned to the side and an angry red hand-print on her face bleeding from where Kagome's sharp nails had grazed her cheek. Her hand held the burning cheek feeling the heat that radiated off the swollen appendage. Did.. Did she just... Hit her?! She hit her!

Kagome stood still with her right hand raised over her left shoulder. Her bangs covered her face as her lips pulled up to show her fangs. A soft growl worked it's way through her chest as she began to growl. The control she so much prided herself on was slipping. The threatening growls that were escaping her, scared many who heard it. Kagome faintly realized how InuYasha-ish she was being and had become. Her dear friend and brother had influenced her a great deal. Through her bangs she stared at Sakura with hate filled eyes. That bitch! Speaking on things she had no clue about.

"You know nothing! How dare you speak of my life as if you know what I have been through! I have been through Hell and back and I refuse to allow some jealous twit to talk as if she knows everything about me! If you were to have ever walked a mile in my shoes you would have killed yourself long ago."

Many villagers froze having witnessed Kagome's fight in the past with Kikyo. That fight had been dangerous with their pink electric lightning and power filled weapons. Kagome and Kikyo were known for their weapons and skills. Both sisters did not just get the title of Konoha's Yin and Yang for no reason. But Sakura was also known for not just her healing but her super strength that almost reached that of Lady Tsunade's monstrous power.

They just prayed this fight would not be as bad as that fight or they would be stuck repairing the damage for weeks again.

Sakura finally managed to get out of her shock and the darkening of her eyes was all the villagers needed to see to know that she was snapping. Her body was stiff as a rock and tense. In no time she recovered her voice and screamed.

"Slut!"

The screech that had torn through Sakura's throat made many wince at the volume. They watched in shock and fear as Sakura lunged for Kagome.

Kagome caught her fist and holding it in a tight grip she scoffed at the girls stupidity before she spun around, slamming Sakura down on the ground. Taking a few minutes to gather her surroundings, Sakura got right back up and lunged again. Kagome skillfully dodged all her hits as she watched Sakura's movements. She was sloppy but she had power. Soon the red eyed beauty found the combination to her attacks and it was as if a dance had begun. Kagome weaved and bobbed her way around Sakura's fist with elegance and smirked when she noticed the green eyed woman's frustration.

Growing more frustrated with her lack of solid impacts, Sakura decided the best way to win was to egg Kagome on.

"I won't let a bitch like you destroy my perfect family! Just because your husband left you and your kids aren't perfect doesn't mean you can steal mine! You act as if you know pain! Well you don't! I am the one who is suffering!"

That seemed to do it. Kagome's eyes flashed as she delivered a solid punch to Sakura's face. Said girl slid with the impact, a cry of pain leaving her lips. "You know nothing of true pain! Show respect to your superiors!"

"You are no superior of mine! Your weak! I don't get why anyone would want a weak bitch like you! Your useless and ugly! A waste of space!"

Flashbacks to a time where she had feelings for InuYasha flashed through her head. The crude comments and insults she made sounding strangely similar to his. Feeling her anger rise by the minute Kagome herself lunged at the pink haired fool.

Bringing Sakura down and straddling her waist Kagome threw punch after punch. Sakura tried to avoid the punches but couldn't and instead settled for pulling at Kagome's hair and trying to dodge.

"Get off me!"

"Ignorant fool!"

"You cow!"

"You know nothing!"

"Husband stealer!"

"I cannot steal what was never yours!"

"How dare you! Let me go! Get off! Weak wench!"

Kagome's anger snapped and she began to apply more force to her hits little by little. But she grew sloppy.

Seeing an opening Sakura pushed at Kagome's chest and rolled away before crouching down into a defensive position.

Slipping into a stance taught to her by Sango, Kagome waited. That bitch was going to die.

Sakura's thoughts were the same as she tried to find another opening, any opening. She was going to claw that bitches face off and make her so hideous no man would want her. That would teach her to try to take her man. She would pay just like that other bitch Karin had.

Review please.

Note: Chapters will be a little shorter now. This was a part of a very long chapter which I put into smaller sections like this one. 


	11. Insanity Rears It's Ugly Head

Fatal Attraction 10: Insanity Rears It's Ugly Head

Thank you to my Beta Cowgirlkitten2000 and my magnificent readers!

:Recap:

She was going to claw that bitches face off and make her so hideous no man would want her. That would teach her to try to take her man. She would pay just like that other bitch Karin had.

:On with the story!:

Pushing through the crowd Sarada wondered what the hell was going on. She had awaken to find her mother gone and her old Ninja getup missing. Iniko stood beside her and froze. She sniffed the air and gasped.

"Your mama and mine are together and I smell blood!"

Hearing the fear in her new friends voice, Sarada grabbed Iniko's hand and forcibly pushed her way through the crowd. After what felt like hours they broke through the crowd.

"Kagome-Sama!" Iniko cried as she saw Sakura push her mistress off of her and both woman getting into battle stances. Recognizing the stance as the way of the Taijiya she knew Kagome would unleash some of her power on the girl.

Sarada froze as she took in the state of her mother and Kagome. Her mom was covered in cuts and bruises. Her clothing was torn and her face was swelling up. Seeing the dark color of her mothers eyes, Sarada knew that what she was seeing, was that dark woman who she saw yesterday. What she was seeing was he mother's dark side and she feared it. She feared the damage her mother could cause and she feared for everyone's safety.

Kagome was better off, only having small scratches on her arms that were already healing and a few strands of hair out of place.

She noticed the damage around them. An apartment complex was missing a wall and there was a whole the size of a human in the wall of the dango shop. Food carts were thrown around and little trinkets were damaged.

"What should we do?" Iniko asked, her purple eyes never once leaving Kagome's form. The small girls body was tense. She was ready to jump in.

"I don't know." frustration was clear in Sarada's voice. What the hell was she suppose to do! This was her mother, the woman who gave birth to her, fighting a woman who she respected and admired but was her fathers mistress. Who did she defend! Yes Sakura was her mom, but she was clearly in the wrong but then again so was Kagome! She didn't know who to help.

Her mother tried to kick at Kagome but was rendered immobile by said woman as she grabbed her moms foot. Throwing her mother into another building Kagome suddenly had to turn sharply.

Silver kunai missed their marks as Kagome evaded each and everyone.

"Just die!" Sakura screamed as she shot forward. Chakra engulfed her moms hand and Sarada realized that not only was her mother using way more power then she used on her father but she was also applying Chakra to her legs making her faster.

Kagome jumped out of the way and with a start both girls realized that Sakura was heading right for them. Her green eyes wild and her hair messy. She looked like a crazed woman. Frozen in fear both girls closed their eyes and waited for the inevitable hit.

A gentle yet firm push to their sides sent the girls into a bunch of soft clothing material. A grunt had them open their eyes to see Kagome in front of them with Sakura's fist in her stomach. Kagome was hunched over her eyes wide as she held the fist in her gut.

The force shocked Kagome as her eyes widened. That hurt. She did not expect the hit to be so powerful. Normally she would never do such a stupid thing but seeing the fear in Iniko and Sarada's faces caused her to react without thought. She knew that punch would have caused serious damage to the girls and she would not let that happen.

Removing her fist Sakura smirked. "Take that." she said as she made to punch again.

Quickly coming to her decision, Sarada pushed her legs to the maximum and she was not the only one. It seemed Iniko was already ready to move and both girl quickly ran ignoring the villagers who tried to stop them.

Standing in front of Kagome, Sarada held her arms out wide and shook her head no. Her eyes flashed as she stared up at her mother with a painfully familiar look. She looked so much like Sasuke at that moment as she stood against her mother, down to the frown she wore on her lips.

Iniko kneeled down beside Kagome who had dropped to her knees. Noticing the blood trailing down her mouth the little panther panicked. "Momma! Are you okay! Please be okay! This is all my fault! What can I do!" she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Giving a sharp laugh Kagome held her stomach. "I am fine Iniko. It's just a small wound." she reassured her as she used the sleeve of her white kimono to wipe the blood off her lips. Looking down at herself, Kagome silently sighed, she really liked this kimono too.

"Your have blood coming out of your mouth! That signifies internal bleeding."

"I am fine Iniko." Kagome repeated as she allowed her powers to flow free and into her hand that now glowed pink with her Miko Ki.

Sakura glared down at her daughter. What the hell was Sarada thinking! "Move."

"No."

Hearing her obedient daughter defy her for the first time caused anger to well up with her. Where did she get off using that tone of voice with her! Since when had Sarada become so disobedient? "Listen to your mom! I said to move!"

"And I told you no! This is crazy mom! You can't attack her! What's gotten into you!" glaring up at her mother, Sarada stood her ground.

"So now your defending her! My own daughter is defending that witch!" stepping forward Sakura grabbed her daughters arm and threw her to the side making Sarada slam into a building. She ignored her daughters cry of pain as her head and side collided with the wall and instead chose to advance on Kagome.

From the top of a roof Shikamaru watched with disdain as Sakura provoked Kagome. Seeing the punch Kagome gave her, he knew things would be heating up very soon. An explosion had him frown as Sakura's fist hit a building, making the wall crumble, that was an apartment building. He watched as both woman fought like animals and soon was forced to step in when he saw Sakura throw her daughter against a hard wall and advance on Kagome. Quickly forming hand signs he ordered his clone to make it's way towards the tower, knowing he needed backup to restrain those two power houses. Sakura he knew he could take, but Kagome was a whole other story entirely.

"Shadow possession jutsu!" he called out as he jumped down.

Sakura froze as she became trapped. Using pure willpower she managed to turn her head and glare at Shikamaru. She tried to form words but couldn't find the power to do so.

Being in Sakura's mind was a startling thing. Shikamaru had not expected to see this inner Sakura. In a world of black and white he was forced to fight with this other being, this imaginary figure she had conjured in her mind. From the looks of things, this being has had years to grow. Seeing this thing made him realize just how unstable Sakura truly was and just what exactly she was hiding. All the times she laughed or talked to herself suddenly made sense!

This Inner Sakura was a parasite that was poisoning her mind. This figment of her imagination he suspected at been created by her, in her childhood. It had grown up with her and had become a part of her life.

"She took Sasuke from her."

"Sarada is on her side now."

"She's weak we can take her."

"Kill her!"

Why had no one noticed before? He then remembered a previous conversation he had with Ino. She had tried to described this to him one time. It was after the Chunnin exams. She told him how she encountered someone or something in Sakura's head, but he had been to lazy to listen to her. Damn he should have listened! Now here he was racing away from this thing, with no clue as to how it worked.

But to his relief backup arrived quickly. Releasing his Jutsu just as Inner Sakura tried to hurt him, Sakura once again tried to attack Kagome, but luckily Tsunade was with them.

The bystanders watched with anticipation, because as Anko would say, shit just got real.

Review please. Looks like Sakura is really going off the deep end! Can she be saved? Or will our pink haired friend dive off the deep end? Review! Review! Review! :) :) 


	12. Putting Their Foot Down (Fixed)

Fatal Attraction 11: Putting Their Foot Down

Thank you to my Beta Cowgirlkitten2000 and my magnificent readers!

:Recap:

To Shikamaru's relief backup arrived quickly. Releasing his Jutsu just as Inner Sakura tried to hurt him, Sakura took the opportunity to once again try to attack Kagome but luckily Tsunade was with them.

The bystanders watched with anticipation because as Anko would say shit just got real.

:Story:

The doors to the meeting room slammed open causing the occupants of the room to look up from their papers. Shikamaru's clone barged in looking quite annoyed yet in a rush. Searching the room his eyes landed on Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto. Sasuke. There is a problem. Sakura is attacking Kagome and has currently injured not just her but Sarada." No more words were needed for Sasuke and Naruto as the two bolted out of the room at top speed.

"What!" Tsunade and Kakashi shared a worried look as they too left.

Making their way to the center of town they were meet with a crowd and damaged buildings. Sakura was covered in injuries from head to toe and Kagome was bleeding. To the side Sarada was unconscious with a little girl trying to wake her up. Sasuke wasted no time in rushing to his daughter's side. He tried waking her up but she remained unconscious.

Seeing Shikamaru behind Sakura and holding her in his jutsu, they noticed he was sweating. Something was wrong and they needed to find out now. Having noticed them, the assistant of the Hokage released Sakura from his jutsu.

Said girl immediately shot forward again, set on attacking Kagome or trying to.

Having been prepared, Kagome threw her upper body back and used her hands to help lift her lower body up, delivering a powerful kick to Sakura's jaw.

Ignoring the pain, no matter how painful it was, Sakura pulled out a hidden kunai. Tsunade quickly intercepted by punching her old apprentice in the face making her crash down to the floor head first.

"I am disappointed in you Sakura! To attack not only a fellow Shinobi, but your own daughter! I taught you better than that! Control of your temper had always been a part of your training and I see now that you have failed in control."

The disappointment in one of her old Sensei's voice cut deep. Seeing Kakashi there as well shaking his head made the shame she felt worse. Feeling the need to explain her actions Sakura tried to speak.

"You don't understand Tsun-"

"Do not call me that! As of this moment on I forbid you from using my name so informally! You have disgraced yourself as a Shinobi and as a woman."

Tears welded up in Sakura's eyes as she got down on her hands and knees. "Please Lady Tsunade! She was trying to steal my family! She already has! What was I supposed to do? Watch as she stole everything from me! I had to do what needed to be done in order to keep what is mine!"

"That is no excuse for what you have done here today! You should have had enough common sense to deal with whatever is going on like an adult! Instead you act like a child denied her toy!"

Sakura's tears spilled as she cried. How could her own Sensei treat her that way? Tsunade should understand!

"Kakashi-"

"Don't even try Sakura, I too am very disappointed in you. I taught you in the very beginning that friends and family were one of the most sacred things and you have just insulted all I taught you." his said as he closed his eyes. It hurt to see one of his students slipping so far down. He just hoped she got the help she needed. Having one student loose his way was enough. He didn't need Sakura going down the oath Sasuke once took. But if she did, he hoped she could find her way back home like he did. "I expected better from you Sakura."

"Tsunade." Sasuke spoke from the side. Said woman turned to him to see Sarada in his arms and Kagome by his side looking better but not completely.

"What?" her voice was ruff with her anger. She could really use a drink maybe even five.

"I am going to the hospital." he said and Tsunade knew he was silently asking if she would take care of things for him.

Nodding her head she sighed. "Sure Gaki. I just need a minute."

The gratitude in Sasuke's eyes did not go unnoticed and made the blond medic smile. He really had changed along with her other gaki. But her smile soon left her face as she heard Sakura mumbled about killing whores. She began to notice just how deeply Sakura's problems may have run. This syndrome of hers would not have caused such a strong reaction from her, so something else had to be at play.

"Enough Sakura!" Naruto shouted having finally hand enough of her rantings. He glared at all the villagers. "There is nothing to see here! Leave and go back to your lives! As you were!" he ordered and like busy bee's they all began to work. "I have always known you had a wicked temper Sakura but to hurt your own daughter." shaking his blond head Naruto sighed. "I just expected better of you." looking at his Oba-chan Naruto motioned towards Sakura. "I will let you handle her. Sakura Uchiha is now under your care as your old apprentice. Punish her as you see fit." he knew Kakashi would take no part in Sakura's punishment so leaving it to Tsunade was best.

"Right."

Sakura watched in shock as the boy she trained with turned his back on her. He was choosing Sasuke's side! She's his friend! How could he betray her? And for those traitors! If anything she should be the one being taken care of not Kagome!

"Off to the holding cells."

Review please. So Naruto has finally pulled on his big boy pants and takes action! Sakura is feeling betrayed and is now off to the holding cells... Wonder what happens next...

And thank you for letting me know the chapter was messed up guys your the best! 


	13. Question and Thank you to my readers

You are all awesome for letting me know that chapter 11 was funky lol. I think my computer hates me. So I wanted to know if you wanted some sort of bonus chapter like a new years or Christmas theme? So let me know ASAP so I can get to writing :)

Ps. Chapter 11 is fixed.


	14. Papa's Mad

Fatal Attraction 12: Papa's Mad

Thank you to my Beta Cowgirlkitten2000 (I am horrible with grammar and she is helping the plot become better) and my magnificent readers!

And I will be posting the bonus chapter Christmas day, quick warning, it's not Christmas-y cause I stayed I'm character.

:Recap:

Sakura watched in shock as the boy she trained with turned his back on her. He was choosing Sasuke's side! She was his friend! How could he betray her? And for those traitors of all people! If anything she should be the one being taken care of not Kagome! She should have been the one the defended, not Kagome! That bitch was the one who deserved to be in prison!

"Off to the holding cells."

:Story:

Sasuke sat beside Sarada holding her hand in his much larger one. His face was emotionless as he stared at his daughter's unconscious form. How could Sakura show such little concern for their daughter's well being? She did not seem to care about her daughter's prone form as she tried to attack Kagome. He had half a mind to just go find her and kill her. His daughter was in the hospital and unconscious because of her. She had a concussion and a broken bone in her left arm. Although he wasn't worried because he knew Kagome would heal her, he was pissed.

Sarada was his only child, the apple of his eye. Seeing her looking so weak and frail, he felt his heart give a painful jolt. His little girl was strong, a fighter. Just like him at that age, a scary yet prideful thing for him. He could not remember one time where his daughter had been hurt. Sarada had always excelled in the Shinobi Arts, so seeing her like this was a scary thing for him. Yes, he had seen worse, but when it was his own child... He felt fearful for the first time in years.

Naruto placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. Knowing that if his daughter were in the same predicament, Sasuke would be there for him. Seeing his god-daughter lying there caused his throat to tighten almost painfully. How could she? Sure Sakura was right about Sasuke and Kagome but that gave her no right to attack said woman or her daughter. What bugged him though was the troubled look his Advisor, Shikamaru wore while and when he released Sakura from his Shadow Jutsu. Something was wrong and he knew it had to do with Sakura. He knew she was bot stable and today just confirmed what everyone else thought. Sakura Uchiha -which he was certain would soon become Haruno- was a danger to not just herself but to others.

Knowing that he had to deal with the situation as any true Hokage should he cleared his throat. "I need to go deal with Sakura. I will do my best to help the situation, this I promise you. I'm not the Nanadaime Hokage for nothing. I'll be back later to check on her or I'll stop by if Kagome has healed her by the time I'm done. Hopefully Kagome comes quickly. Will you be staying at Kagome's or will you return home now that Sakura is in custody?"

"Hn."

Shaking his head Naruto turned to leave. He understood that Sasuke was in no mood to talk and would not push him. If Himawari were on that bed he was sure he would want to know nothing about the world.

"Thank you." the words were so low Naruto nearly missed them but with his Kyuubi enhanced hearing he caught the whispered words. Evan after have the tailed beast extracted from him, just like his mother, he was able to still manipulate Kurama's power.

Stopping Naruto allowed a small sad smile to play across his lips. If it were any other situation he would have poked fun at the Uchiha, but not today. Sasuke was genuinely thanking him. The slight highness of pitch that was undetectable to anyone else but Naruto showed that Sasuke was not just thankful for today.

"Anytime, what are brothers for?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto's retreating back with a small smile. Brother hm? Yeah, brothers. Besides Itachi, Sasuke had a bother in Naruto. That blonde lunatic had been his friend turned brother since childhood. Naruto had been with him through so much. Never once did he give up on Sasuke when he betrayed the village. Even during the war, Naruto had believed in him and never questioned him when he had returned to save Konoha. Then when he had turned around and betrayed everyone again Naruto still stood by him. Looking down at his left hand he flexed his muscles. That day both of them had lost an arm -that Kagome and Kikyo later returned to them. Naruto had reminded him of who he once was. Naruto helped him understand Itachi better then before. Naruto was a true brother to him. He just wished he was a better brother to the blonde.

No matter how much pain he had ever caused Naruto, he never gave up on him. Naruto was a true saint and being called his brother, brought Sasuke such emotion he did not know what to feel. He would forever be eternally grateful to the blue eyed boy who saved him from himself.

Now left alone Sasuke couldn't help his thoughts from turning into darker ones. When he got his hands on Sakura she would regret what she had done to not just Kagome but HIS daughter. She dared to harm his daughter. She dared to lay a hand on Sarada and that was not okay with him. He made a vow the day she was born and he would stand by it. No one would ever hurt his daughter and get away with it, no one...

So lost in his thoughts he never noticed the door open, nor hear Kagome and Iniko walking over to him. The small child ran to Sarada's side and cried, pulling Sasuke out of his thoughts. "Sara-chan please be okay!" she begged her big purple eyes watering. Sarada was her first female friend and the guilt she felt at not protecting her was eating at her.

If there was one thing Sasuke hated it was seeing certain people cry, more like the people he cared for crying. Iniko just so happened to be in his small group of people he cared for. Knowing his wife- no, Sakura caused the cute little pantheress to cry, he felt guilty. He should have noticed something was up with Sakura. He had seen all the sighs! He saw them all and he turned a blind eye to them. Now look at what happened! His little girl was hurt!

Walking over to Sarada's sleeping form Kagome's eyes soften. She was so use to seeing a strong little girl in the place of the girl lying limp in the bed. The little girl whom had managed to capture her heart at first glance. That three year old that smiled up at her, missing a tooth, and so carefree. Moving to heal her she paused and looked to Sasuke. She would heal her but only with her father's permission. Her healing fix what was wrong but the pain would remain. Nodding his consent her hand glowed pink. Motioning for Iniko to move she began her job.

Sarada moaned in pain as her bone fixed itself. Her head gave a painful throb before relief flooded her. Waiting patiently Kagome ran her hand through Sarada's hair. Blurry obsidian colored eyes opened and looked around in confusion before settling to stare up at Kagome. The soothing feeling she got from Kagome touching her hair was calming and nearly put her back to sleep. She felt so calm under Kagome's motherly touch and she frowned as her thoughts turned to her mother. When was the last time her mom had lied down with her and ran her fingers through her hair? When was the last time her mother told her a story before bed or even made her breakfast before school? She absently wondered how it would be like to have Kagome as a mother before she quickly pushed the thought away. Sakura was her mother, Kagome was not. Then she remembered what happened. Her mother, the woman she loved, had... injured her. She really didn't care what happened to her own daughter as log as she got to Kagome. Feeling the pain in her arm and the back of her head she turned startled eyes to Kagome. She had taken a serious hit for them! She was bleeding!

"K-kagome-sama! You are okay!" she hoarsely said as she tried to sit up. Pushing her back down Kagome gave her a scolding look.

"I may have healed your concussion and that arm of yours but the pain will remain for a while. Rest little one." she said.

Looking ready to protest Kagome shook her head no and gave her a warning look. "If it helps Iniko will stay with you."

"I will stay with you Sara-chan!" Iniko happily said as she hugged her friend. Sarada awkwardly hugged her back unused to being so touchy feely. "I'll help you with anything you need!"

Sarada smiled happily knowing she had just found a great friend in the little girl that Kagome let stay with her.

Turning to his lover Sasuke motioned towards her stomach.

"How are you Kagome?"

"I am fine. I had already begun to heal the internal bleeding before you arrived."

Dark brows knitted together in anger as Sasuke frowned. "Internal bleeding?" he knew she was hit but no the extent of the impact. He should have know. Sakura had obliterated over five demon counterparts and helped bring Madera down with her super strength. Although she had not trained in over ten years she still had power.

"She jumped in front of a supercharged punch by Sara-chan's mama that was heading for us." Iniko quickly answered as she handed Sarada a drink. She missed the narrowing of his eyes and the clenching of his fist as she talked again. "It was scary but my Kagome-Sama would never allow us to be hurt!"

"She almost hit you." the dangerous tone in his voice was warning enough before Sasuke got up and headed for the door. The anger he felt was nearly visible as he allowed some of his power to leak out.

Noticing the way his hair seemed to flare along with his clothing Kagome reached out for him. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" Kagome called out but was ignored. His fury allowed him to Ignore the urge to kiss her senseless and stay. He was a man on a mission an he would not let her stop him. What he was about to do was long over due. Naruto had a point. Sasuke should have taken control of things a long time ago. Watching him leave Kagome Allowed her hand to fall back down to her side. She would have gone after him but something told her to stand back. She knew where he was going and knew better then to interfere. If she wore to follow things would just worsen. She also did not want to leave the girls alone. Sarada, although she would not admit it, was hurting and Iniko was just as bad, having believed her to be at death's door.

"Papa is mad."

Review please and thank you (: let's see what Sasuke does. He's one pissed of Uchiha... Oh! And I know I wrote that I would not include Sasuke and Naruto losing their arms but I was watching Naruto and I was like 'damn... I gotta put it.' but I had their arms be regenerated or whatever you wanna call it by Kikyo and Kagome. I was debating for a while if I should go back to the other chapters and leave the prosthetic arms or not lol.

So next update will be late Christmas night. 


	15. Cutting Ties, Theres Your Answer fixed

Fatal Attraction 13: Cutting Ties, There is Your Answer

:Recap:

Watching him leave Kagome Allowed her hand to fall back down to her side. She would have gone after him but something told her to stand back. She knew where he was going and knew better then to interfere. If she were to follow things would just worsen. She also did not want to leave the girls alone. Sarada, although she would not admit it, was hurting and Iniko was just as bad, having believed her to be at death's door.

"Papa is mad."

:Story:

Sakura glared up at Tsunade and Naruto. Her green eyes narrowed with tears. How could they! How could Tsunade, her Sensei, lock her up like some animal! Naruto was her friend and he wasn't even helping her! After years of being friends. They go and turn their backs on her as if she were in the wrong! Were they in on Sasuke cheating on her? Were they covering his back! They knew didn't they!

"Your in on it too aren't you!" she began to screech.

Sharing a look, both blondes frowned. Sakura having seen the look, took it as a yes. Trying to get to them, she was restrained by the restraints around her. No matter how hard she tried to slip out of them or how much strength she put into breaking them she could not escape.

"I knew those restraints would be perfect." Tsunade said as she crossed her arms under her large cleavage. "I taught her well, that's for sure." she begrudgingly said. "Any other normal Chakra restraints would have broken with her strength."

"Let me out!" Sakura was ignored as she demanded to be released. They paid her no mind, as she banged her restraints against the floor. She screamed in anger when not even a scratch was made. What kind of bonds were holding her captive! Not even her power was working on them!

"It's best if she's left down here for now. Shikamaru informed me of her mental condition and I think it's best if we call Ino in to help, to see what's really happening in that head of hers. This inner being of her's could pose a problem for us in the long run if not taken care of."

"Sounds good brat. What ever you decide I will go along with. I stand by you no matter what." The pride she felt for Naruto and his choice showed in her honey brown eyes making the younger man know he was doing the right thing. All of Naruto's doubts faded as his resolve hardened.

"Stop ignoring me! You traitors! I'm your friend not Kagome! Let me go! Once I get out of here that bitch is as good as dead! Then she can't fuck Sasuke anymore! He's mine!"

"Shut up." a voice from the doorway spoke out. Red Sharingan eyes glowed in the dark as Sasuke stepped out making his way to the cell. His eyes were hard and his face was set in a scowl. His steps echoed throughout the room making all three stiffen.

Naruto and Tsunade had a clue as to why he was there and why he looked so furious, but Sakura didn't. Remembering what Hashirama said about the Uchiha's and their curse of love, Naruto wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered as she stared up at the man she loved, her love and utter obsession for him shining in her eyes. Smiling up at him Sakura squealed. "I knew you would come for me! I'm your wife and you love me. Please tell them to let me out. Sasuke I love you!" it was as if a switch and been flipped. Sakura went from furious to a lovesick fool in a matter of seconds. All it took was one look at Sasuke and she was happy again. But the happiness changed when Sakura realized Sasuke was not going to do anything. He just glared down at her with disdain. The anger was back and with a vengeance. She screamed and raved as she tried to reach him.

Tsunade's honey colored eyes narrowed as she studied Sakura's behavior. The medic in her began going through possible disorders and syndromes. "Has she been checked for mood disorder? Or even Bipolar disorder?"

"No." Sasuke answered.

"Well from what I see, we may be dealing with it right now."

"Stop talking about me! I'm not crazy! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!"

"Shut up!" the command was harsh and cruel causing Sakura to flinch at the tone Sasuke had taken with her. That voice reminded her of the time he betrayed Konoha for Orochimaru. His voice back then had been emotionless and his eyes soulless. He didn't care for them back then. He was a killer. It was as if she were 15 again, fearing yet loving Sasuke.

Sasuke advanced forward until he stood before the bars and stared down his nose at Sakura. She felt her heart skip a beat in fear. He looked so much like Madera. The way his hair covered his left eye, the shadows that danced across his face. "You injured our daughter and attacked Kagome. Your sick. How low you have fallen Sakura."

Grunting Tsunade stepped forward. Shaking her head she motioned towards Sakura. "Sasuke I do not think it wise to provoke her more then what she already is." she advised. "She is unstable and right now the only thing keeping her from attacking are those cuffs."

Looking at Tsunade, Sasuke shook his head. He turned back to Sakura and frowned. "No. She needs to hear this."

Backing off they watched as Sasuke held nothing back. He tore into her and let her know just what he thought of her. He showed no mercy as he ripped apart her fantasies and hopes for a perfect family with him. After a while he paused before he spoke again.

"You are unfit to carry the Uchiha name. I made a mistake marrying you and I regret it. I gave us, you, a chance and now I see it will lead to nothing. You wanted to know if Kagome and I were lovers," he kneeled down so that he was level with her. His face showed nothing but anger as he hissed out. "We are and unlike with you, I love her. There is your answer. I am disgusted with not just you but myself. How could I have married such a sick and demented person? I am tired of you and all this. I want a divorce and I will be taking custody of my daughter."

Sakura watched in pure misery and horror as Sasuke left without a backwards glance. In all the years she had known him, he had never once spoken to her like that -well except when he was with Orochimaru. He couldn't possibly mean it could he? Yet those four words repeated constantly over and over again in her head. It was as if each word had dedicated itself to haunting her.

Divorce. I love her. Divorce. I love her. Divorce! I love her! Divorce! I lover her! DIVORCE! I LOVE HER! DIVORCE! I LOVE HER!

How could he ask her for a divorce to be with that bitch! After 10 years of marriage he was throwing it all away and for Kagome! Did all these years mean nothing to him? Did he not care? His words rang clear through her head like a song on repeat. He called her sick. He said she was beyond salvation. She was a good mom! She was a great wife! She was in no way all those horrible things he said.

All the villagers whispers suddenly began to echo around her. They thought she way crazy too! They defended Kagome! They betrayed her too, after she had helped saved them!

Tsunade and Naruto sighed before taking their leave too. It was sad, seeing the girl they had both come to care for as family fall apart at the seems but there was nothing that could be done. They could only try to help her, but she needed to want the help.

Sakura's sobs echoed around them as she cried her heart out.

...

Review! He asked for the divorce and finally admitted to the affair with Kagome! What will happen with Sakura now that she is no longer going to be Uchiha Sasuke's wife?

Yeah I fixed it! I have no idea why all that junk keeps appearing instead of the actual story.


	16. IMPORTANT INFO

I knew I forgot something. Okay so those of you who wanted a Christmas special, I regret to inform you that...

My baby sister deleted it, along with a few other things. Sorry guys but I'll make you a special chapter next time. Or who knows maybe that sequel I've been thinking about may become reality!

Oh and I fixed the last chapter! Those who can't review feel free to leave your comments on this note chapter.


	17. Escaping the Game Has Only Just Begun

Fatal Attraction 14: Escaping the Game Has Only Just Begun

Long chapter because its new year!

:Recap:

Tsunade and Naruto sighed before taking their leave too. It was sad seeing the girl they had both come to care for as family fall apart at the seams but there was nothing that could be done. They could only try to help her but she needed to want the help.

Sakura's sobs echoed around them as she cried her heart out.

:Story:

Deep within a cave stood crystallized bodies of demons, and within the jaws of a magnificent dragon stood a crystallized woman. She was the picture of peaceful beauty betrayed only by the well preserved bodies that surrounded her. The hole in the woman's chest, right where her heart should be, shined a bright pink light as a jewel flouted above the well preserved carcasses.

The jewel's light glowed as a white and black mist flowed around it, swirling with each other but never mixing. The mist flowed down to the ground and split taking the shape of body's one white another black. Soon bodies began to form and in their place were a man and woman.

Both were unconscious and dressed for battle, webs formed around the man and unconsciously tried to encase the female but a pink light stopped them. The webs seemed to melt as the light repelled them making each web recoil in fear.

'It is time for this battle to end.' A woman's voice spoke. 'This conflict has gone on for far too long… Go. Go and end this never ending struggle for the jewel and set things right… A force of great evil shall soon rise.'

A dark chuckled filled the air as the man's body vanished in a cloud of black smoke. His objective was clear and the chaos that would follow would be devastating.

The female remained unmoving as she slumbered. Her fingers twitched but she remained still. She glowed white before she vanished in a show of white light. Her awakening would be soon, and the battle of good versus evil would commence once again.

(scene Change)

He had traveled for hours trying to find his target. The pull was strong and his determination great as he slipped pass the Shinobi with ease. Pathetic humans. The humans of this world may have been stronger than the ones that inhabited his realm, but compared to him and his power they were nothing but insects.

Feeling the pull grow stronger he soon found himself in a holding cell. A pink haired woman lied on the floor chained and crying. Her form was hunched over and her hand covered her face. Wounds and dirt littered her body and a puddle of tears had begun to form under her. He started growling slowly as she cried.

Pathetic.

The disgust he felt at seeing such a show of weakness nearly made him turn and leave. He would have left too had he not suddenly felt it then.

The raw amount of despair and hatred that seemed to flow from every inch of the wretched human form sent shivers down his spine. He did not need Akago to see the darkness within her soul. The dying purity in her aura was being replaced by one of insanity and rage.

His eyes glowed red as he used his Mind Manipulation to see the events that led up to her incarceration. He chuckled darkly in glee. Oh, how the gods were looking down upon him in favor! A smirk graced his handsome face as his eyes grew calculating. She would be the perfect pawn in his wicked schemes, and so his plan begun.

(Sakura'a Pov)

Her throat had gone horse from hours of crying. She felt numb. Her eyes were still moist with tears that seemed never ending. She remained unmoving as she stared at the spot Sasuke once occupied. That numbness served a great deal of good to her, for she could not even remember how she got there or why she was there.

Why? Why did things turn out like this she asked herself. The picture perfect family she had always dreamed of having with Sasuke was cruelly ripped away from her with no mercy. Her friends had turned their back on her and left her there to suffer. They were covering Sasuke's back. The villagers were ungrateful. Her daughter had abandoned her. She was alone now.

"Do you hate them?" a voice whispered to her. Figuring it was a figment of her imagination she didn't bother looking around.

"Yes."

Pulling herself up Sakura tried to take off the chains but they remained true to their purpose. Was she that weak? Why? Hunched over on her knees she held her face in her hands and cried.

"Abandoned and alone you are now, forsaken by all you have known and loved. Such is the fate of all mortals."

She was really alone.

She had been abandoned.

She had been betrayed.

Sasuke had graced Kagome's bed. Sasuke was with Kagome. Kagome slept with Sasuke. Kagome was with Sasuke.

"Traitors." she weakly spoke as she tried to hold her tears at bay. They were all traitors.

"That is right. Traitors, all of them. People who lied to you and hurt you. Cease your crying little one for they are undeserving."

The candle that provided her with light flickered before it was blown out by darkness that seemed to come alive. There was no light except that of a small window. A hand settled on her back in a comforting gesture.

"They never cared for you."

Hope filled her thinking it was Sasuke but when she looked up, she was surprised to see not Sasuke but another man. Just his power alone illuminated the dark cell allowing her to see him perfectly.

"Come with me and I shall open your eyes to a world very few see."

Skin pale as death and eyes red as blood stared at her. His inky flowing hair brushed against her arm. He wore a deep blue kimono with a purple vest. He was beautiful yet his beauty was overcome by the sheer darkness of his presence. He looked like Kagome...

"You poor unfortunate child. Your heart is filled with betrayal." his voice was kind as he stroked her hair. "Trust no one, for all you have ever known and have come to love will eventually betray you. Humans were never meant for loyalty and love. He never loved you. He used you to have a son and you failed. As soon as he found someone better he left you with no ounce of remorse. Kagome destroyed your perfect family. She took your love and your daughter from you. Come with me and vengeance shall be yours. Make them pay for all the pain, the humiliation, the betrayal..." the rasp of his voice was alluring, calling out to her as her mind became clear.

Make them pay...? She voiced out unconsciously. Make everyone pay for lying to her, for betraying her. Should she go with this man who resembled her number one enemy, a man who seemed to be darkness himself?

"Accept my power and vengeance shall be yours for the taking. Make those who swore loyalty to you pay for forsaking you in your time of need."

But could she betray her friends- No! They were no friends of hers! The smiling faces of villagers and her family flashed across her mind. They were backstabbers too!

"Have a taste of the power I offer to you."

The strength she felt entering her body was arousing. She felt as if she could take on the world and win! Her body was heating up with the dark power he allowed her to feel and it felt oh so good!

"They will pay." she whispered as she locked eyes with the red eyed man.

Smirking the man watched with glee as she stood and allowed his power to rush forward and shattered the cuffs around her, making them fall to the ground.

She rubbed her wrist and looked at him with a smirk. "Let's go." the diamond on her forehead went from its blue color to a dark black showing her taint.

The game has only just begun.

...

Review please! The jewel has finally come into play! What does it have planned and will it succeed? And who are the man and woman released from it? So many questions! Looks like Sakura has turned to the dark side of the force (Lol total Star Wars moment!) I really can't wait until I start getting to all the dramatic shit. Next thing you know this Fic will be a telenovela lmao!


	18. Making A Deal With The Devil

Fatal Attraction 15: Making a Deal with the Devil

:Recap:

Smirking the man watched with glee as she stood and allowed his power to rushed forward and shattered the cuffs around her making them fall to the ground.

She rubbed her wrist and looked at him with a smirk. "Let's go."

The game has only just begun.

:Story:

Turning to the bars that prevented them from leaving, he used his strength to pry them apart. They broke easily making him scoff at the stupidity of the human race. They knew nothing of what they would be facing soon enough. Looking back at his newest conquest he motioned for her to follow.

Now he could have easily vanished with her but the lust for havoc and chaos could not be ignored. As they walked in silence he sensed the approaching humans.

They had made it a few more feet before ANBU guards surrounded them. Weapons ready and fingers positioned they tried to capture them, but a purple barrier encased Sakura and her rescuer. Shurikan, Kunai, daggers, and jutsu's were easily deflected. Not knowing how to go about this they attacked head on.

Punch after punch, kick after kick had no effect of his barrier as they tried their hardest to break through it. He analyzed every attack and stored it away for later use. Growing tired of their boring attempts at capturing him and his new companion, he sent a blast of power at them and knocked them off their feet. Floating in the air the whites of his eyes became a lighter shade of red as they locked onto the strongest group of men.

"Die." was the one command that left his lips and soon the younger lower ranked ANBU watched in shock as their higher ranking Shinobi turned their weapons on themselves.

Many tried to fight the sudden mind control but ended up losing. They fell by their own weapons leaving behind a group of six other ANBU of lower rank.

Turning to the remaining men the black haired male smirked. "You are all of no use to me." he said before tentacles flew out from behind him and impaled everyone who stood in his way.

"What are you?" Sakura fearfully asked. This man was no normal human and she soon began to second guess her decision. He killed those men so easily and with no remorse! He took joy in it! He was just like Orochimaru!

"Kukukukuku." he laughed as they took to they sky. "I am far from human. I am a demon."

The air seemed to swirl around them as a black whole appeared behind them. The barrier they were in began to be sucked in and the last thing Sakura saw was another team of ninja trying to reach them.

Following instincts he searched for a suitable place to live. The void they were in opened once again as soon as he had found a place he deemed suitable and out they came, now standing at the center of an abandoned castle.

Dispelling his barrier the man began to walk deeper into the home. It was dark and she soon recognized it as the Forbidden Ruins, all Shinobi were told never to enter. It was considered cursed and haunted, said to have been an old war zone. All said to have stepped foot in the Forbidden Ruins died or disappeared mysteriously.

Following him Sakura voiced the question she had been wondering about.

"Who are you? What's you name?"

His eyes glowed with inhuman light as he spoke, his voice cold and filled with evil.

"Naraku."

He lead her into a dark room and told her to sit. Obeying out of fear she did as told.

"As of this moment you are now my slave."

"What!"

This was not part of the deal! He promised her vengeance not slavery! Trying to run she suddenly found herself slammed into a wall with enough force to make her vision blur.

Naraku smirked as he crushed her skull further into the stone wall. He took a deep whiff of the air and shuddered in delight. Her blood and smell was so enticing with her fear mixed in. Her fear was strong and made his beast crave more.

"You will learn soon enough to never disobey." he said as he yanked her by the back of her head and threw her to the ground. "I am your master now and you, my slave. Do as you are told and you live to have your revenge. Now get up."

Glaring at him Sakura spit at his feet. "I am no ones slave!" She sneered in defiance.

Green eyes flashed, changing into brown before turning blue and then red. Pink haired morphed into black and tanned skin turned to creamy white. The faces of the two people to have ever foiled his plans, two woman, stared back at him.

His hand came down in one swift movement. Sakura screamed in pain as she felt not just the breaking of her skin but the dislocation of her jaw.

Not giving her time to recover Naraku gripped the back of her hair again and snarled. "I now own you! I am your Master and you shall not escape me this time! You are mine!" he grabbed her jaw harshly ignoring her cries. Their noses were centimeters apart as he glared into their defiant hate filled eyes.

Suddenly their appearance changed. Disdainful eyes returned to fearful tear filled green eyes and black hair to pink. No longer did he see the two woman that had been his undoing but instead a woman who reeked of fear.

Disgust filled him at that moment. Kagome and Kikyo never once showed him fear.

Placing one clawed finger on her forehand his power flared. The seal on her forehead sparked and electricity traveled through her body. "My power now flows through your veins. You are mine to do with as I please. Should you disobey I assure you the consequences that will follow shall be worse."

Crying Sakura nodded. She had made a deal with the devil and now she was paying for it. Naraku, she learned, was a dangerous man and she had willingly agreed to playing his game for vengeance.

Knowing he had won, Naraku let her go and cut his wrist. Taking in her beaten form he smirked. His blood along with the seal would serve to keep her under his control for good and render her incapable of betrayal. Shoving his wrist in her face he demanded she drink.

"No!"

Trying to push his hand away, she punched him. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized her mistake when Sakura saw his eyes darken. Seeing the lack of pain on his face made her see just how strong and dangerous Naraku really was. Electricity surged through her body again until she was begging for him to stop. He let her beg a little longer before he stopped. As she lied there panting, Naraku took the chance offered and forced his wrist on her lips.

Gagging and chocking Sakura tried to claw at him but she was weak from the punishment she had just received. Forced to drink his blood she screamed as she felt it burn her mouth. Then burning followed as it traveled down her throat and he let her hit the floor to watch as she withered in pain.

"Make it stop! Please make it stop! Please!" she cried as she held her throat.

Kneeling down to her level he smirked. "This is what you wanted is it not? The chance at vengeance. Now you will be able to kill you precious husband without any remorse. The only thing I have done is help bring out the darkness in your heart. This is what you truly are. It was just hidden and now I have released the evil lurking in your black heart. This is you."

Naraku watched as her hair grew down to her shoulder blades and her skin paled to an lighter tan color. Allowing his eyes to glow once again, her marking glowed red before her eyes went from their original light green to a dark moss green.

She was no demon, far from it. His blood only served to brig out the darkness within her while the seal helped to not just punish her but to suppress her rational side, not that he needed it but it was always safe to be cautious.

"You should have known better then to strike a deal with the Devil."

...

Review my loves! Okay quick note Sakura is NOT a DEMON! Had to put it in capitals just in case. She is simply under his control now and with his power she has changed to gain some demonic traits but she is in no way a demon. It's just side affect (the hair and eye color).

If you have seen InuYasha 2: The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass, Kaguya brings to the surface InuYasha's deepest desires and the darkness in his heart. Naraku has done this with Sakura but he went a step further by ridding her of what ever sanity she had left.


	19. The Calm After The Storm

Fatal attraction 16: The Calm After the Storm

:Recap:

"You should have known better then to strike a deal with the Devil."

:Story:

"Wow." Was all Sarada managed to say as she watched Kagome train her boys. Talk about a slave driver! She was like Lee! Only difference was that said spandex wearing man was not as harsh as Kagome was. She gave no breaks and she showed no mercy as she either beat them or allowed them to beat themselves. That was not the crazy part though. The crazy was how she had the twins balance on spikes using only one finger for lord knew how long. Then she made them dodge a barrage of projectiles and then she added to their training weights and made them spar with her.

Iniko was lying down next to her panting. She had been training with Kikyo who stood next to them. Sarada never knew her little friend was so good at stealth and sneak attacks. Against Kikyo, Iniko managed to catch the brown eyed woman with a sound kick to the side, but Kikyo recovered quickly and sent Iniko crashing down to the ground with a graceful flick of her wrist.

Once her breathing returned to normal Iniko smiled at Sarada. "You should train with Kikyo-Sama and I next time! Kikyo-Sama is really strong and she teaches me a lot of things!"

"Next time." She agreed. As an Uchiha she refused to be out done by anyone and Iniko, from what she saw had managed to land a hit on the talented Kikyo. She had her pride and she too would soon be able to keep up with said woman.

A chuckle escaped Kikyo's lips as Ryujin gave a cry of frustration. Maru soon followed when he was once again unarmed by his mother. Both boys then resorted to using sly techniques to try and hit their mother, but it was of no use as Kagome evaded with ease.

Picking up an approaching aura, Kikyo waited. "Hmm?" She turned and walked to the door of their dojo, sliding it open.

Blinking rapidly in surprise, Kiba lowered his raised hand and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I need to see you and Kagome."

Nodding she called out Kagome's name and waited a few seconds before she appeared beside her.

"Kiba." She greeted.

Looking at both woman he grew serious. "Nanadaime-Sama has ordered for you and Kikyo-Sama to be in his office immediately."

"Is something wrong?" Sarada asked as she walked over.

Shaking his head, Kiba frowned. "No but he seemed very worried. Your father is already there along with three others, waiting for you two."

Knowing this may take a while Kagome turn to the kids. "I will be gone for a while. If you require anything find Hinata."

"Okay."

(Hokage's Tower)

"Sakura has escaped." those three words caused the occupants in the meeting room to freeze. Naruto's blue eyes were hard as his face remained serious. He paced around the room as he began to talk. Gone with his usual playful self he slipped into the role of leader with ease.

"Today some of our finest Shinobi have been killed in the line of duty trying to apprehend Sakura. Ten of our highest ranking ANBU have been killed while six lower ranked were injured. It has come to my attention that she did not work alone. A man helped her escape and he was the one who killed our fellow Shinobi. In a weeks time I am sending all of you present to go and retrieve her and bring me this man."

"And why am I being sent out on this ridiculous mission Hokage?" Kikyo spoke up from her spot in a dark corner. Her arms were crossed as she looked at Naruto with a displeased expression. "I hold no ties to the girl. I care not for what happens to her." her brown eyes looked to Kagome then back to Naruto. "As I am sure Kagome feels the same as well."

Kikyo would never change, Kagome silently thought. It was well known that Kikyo did not like Sakura more so then she did Sasuke. This dislike came from lack of trust and Kikyo never trusted Sakura. When she had asked Kikyo why she disliked the girl Kikyo had simply said she felt wrong. Now Kagome understood what she meant back then.

"I know you could careless as to what happens to anyone not your family but I need you. I would have normally just sent Team Alpha but I have a gut feeling that's telling me that we will be needing more man power. That's why I'm giving you all a week to prepare."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed. Team Alpha was Konoha's Elite Squad which consisted of Kagome and Sasuke with Naruto being the original third party. Since Naruto left to become Hokage it was decided that Kagome and Sasuke will remain a two-man squad called Alpha Squad. Said lovers completed mission after mission without fail and for Naruto to have a gut feeling like that meant something was up.

"Yet why must I go? I am no Shinobi."

"You may not be a Ninja but you are well trained Kikyo. You have beaten some of my best Shinobi. Plus I figured it would benefit everyone to have Konoha's Yin and Yang on this mission."

Looking at Ino, Shikamaru, and Lee he gave them a strained smile. "Ino and Shikamaru are to take on Sakura once she is found. You two know what needs to be done. Lee here volunteered himself to help you. Sasuke, Kagome, Kikyo, you three are the powerhouses. Bring me this man back alive or dead."

Pulling out a manilla folder Naruto ran his eyes through it before he spoke again. "From what Tsunade and Shikamaru have seen, Sakura seems to be suffering from not just Othello syndrome by Bipolar disorder and signs of Schizophrenia. It is vital that Ino and Shikamaru get to her. Sakura has become a danger to herself and others and I fear what she may do now that she is free. We also managed to get some information on her helper. He can control someones mind and it is nearly impossible to hit him. We could not get anymore information before the patient passed out."

"What if we cannot get Sakura?" Sasuke spoke up for the fist time since they had arrived. "This man is obviously smart and strong. He could very well be out of the Land of Fire by now for all we know. With giving us a whole week to prepare they will be log gone."

"Then we keep on searching! We cannot allow Sakura's youthfulness to slip through our fingers!"

Scoffing Kikyo pushed off the wall. "You love for her is sickening." she said as she stood beside Kagome and stared Lee down. "Do not allow your infatuation to cloud your mind."

"Kikyo enough." Kagome said. "He loves her and there is nothing wrong with that. He is determined to get her back and that is all that matters."

"Well if that's it let's go. Billboard Brow is going to get the beating of a lifetime when I find her!"

"What a drag."

Shaking his head Naruto dismissed them. Watching them leave he couldn't help but to worry. His gut was never wrong and he knew something was just going to happen. This feeling he felt deep within him told him that this was just the calm after the storm.

...

Review please.


	20. Bad Omen

Fatal Attraction17: Bad Omen

:Recap:

Shaking his head Naruto dismissed them. Watching them leave he couldn't help but to worry. His gut was never wrong and he knew something was just going to happen. This feeling he felt deep within him told him that this was just the calm after the storm.

:Story:

Three days had passed since their mission briefing and during those three days a certain uneasiness began to settle in the pits of Kagome and Kikyo's stomachs. This feeling was familiar, having accompanied them many times in their previous lives. It was a warning that there was way more to what was going on than just a scorned woman and a man with a hidden agenda. The Ki they felt drifting in the far off distance was faint but noticeable.

"This feeling is unnerving." Kikyo spoke up as she blocked Kagome's blade with her own hidden shirt sword. With their blades locked both woman tried to overpower the other. Using her Miko powers to enhance her strength, Kikyo broke away as she spoke again. "Something is wrong."

"The winds blow to the East, a bad omen. Perhaps there is more at play." Said Kagome just as she charged at Kikyo.

Kikyo grunted, flipping away before "This feeling of unease... Is it not familiar?" She questioned aiming at Kagome's side.

Kagome stopped suddenly causing Sasuke and the kids, who were sparring to the side, to stop as well and question what was happening. They were ignored as Kagome's eyes narrowed. Kikyo was right; this feeling was far too familiar to be good.

"That is impossible." She finally said putting her blade down. "You as well as I know that what you are thinking is far from possible."

Kikyo shook her head, sheathed her sword, and crossed her arms as she stood tall, her eyes never leaving Kagome's. "I thought so too but, we are what we are Kagome and our instincts have never led us astray. If we managed to make it to Konoha so to could others. Does it not seem strange? Sakura's escape from prison I fear was but a step needed in order to draw out the players needed and this feeling has only increased as the day's progress."

Growling Kagome moved to where Kikyo was, ignoring Sasuke's questioning gaze as he told the children to go play. "What are you insinuating Kikyo." She demanded though clenched teeth.

Sharp brown eyes looked into Kagome's own red gems. "I am insinuating that either we are facing a 'foe' or that the 'charge' has finally set things into motion."

The clearing of someone's throat had both woman turning to see Sasuke with his hands on his hips. "What's with all the secrecy and cryptic talk?"

"Stay out of what is none of your business boy." Kikyo sneered. "You are irrelevant."

Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed as he moved closer to them, standing face to face against Kikyo. "Watch it Kikyo. I will do what I can to protect my village and the people I care for," his eyes turned to Kagome before returning to Kikyo. "Either talk to me with respect or not at all. If my village is in danger I need to know."

"You need to know nothing-"

"Kikyo!" Kagome's sharp tone of voice made her freeze. Looking from Kikyo to Sasuke, back and forth said woman frowned. "Enough of this child's play. We have a mission to prepare for. Sasuke please leave this be and Kikyo enough."

"You have grown soft in our time here sister." Kikyo said.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. The elder Miko only ever called her sister when she was being sarcastic and spiteful. Never once had they truly called one another sister. Yes they grew to care for one another and did call each other family but never that close.

"Training for today is over." She growled at Kikyo and Sasuke before leaving.

Sending one last glare at the older sister, Sasuke followed after Kagome.

"That went well Milady." Two eight year old girls appeared. They bowed before making their way over to Kikyo.

"What have you found?"

"Nothing Lady Kikyo. There were traces of Youki in the cell and in the mind of those attacked but we could find no more leads than that." the girl with two ponytails at the side of her head, wearing a blue kimono with pink flowers, and a green and yellow chest plate spoke.

"I see, thank you Asuka." Kikyo hummed as she put her sword away. "And what did you find Kōcho?"

Kochō frowned as she shook her head making her ponytail sway. "I could not track the Youki. Whoever helped Sakura escape was clever enough to not leave any traces." She said as she placed her hands in the sleeves of her light yellow kimono with green butterflies. Her brown and reddish pink armor clinked with the movement.

"Then it is someone whose skills are those of a seasoned warrior." She mused aloud. "You may go." She offhandedly said.

Bowing both girls disappeared in a burst of light. It was times like this that made Kikyo feel grateful that she still had the ability to summon her previous Shikigami and Soul Collectors. They made excellent scouts and informants.

Now she knew that the assailant who helped Sakura was indeed a demon. She just had to figure out what his game was.

...

Review please


	21. Falling Into Place, I Wish

Fatal Attraction: Falling into Place, I Wish

Recap:

Bowing both girls disappeared in a burst of light. It was times like this that made Kikyo feel grateful that she still had the ability to summon her previous Shikigami and Soul Collectors. They made excellent scouts and informants.

Now she knew that the assailant who helped Sakura was indeed a demon. She just had to figure out what his game was.

Story:

Mmmmm.

Mm...mmmm.

Mmmm.

How annoying she thought as her eyes stared listlessly at the moon outside her window. The constant humming of the light bulb as it flickered continued making her annoyance grow with each buzz as it flickered on and off.

Mmmm.

The moon's glow was dim, the purple substance her master controlled floating around them in the air. The smell of his poison no longer burned at her nose or eyes having grown used to it. To any brave enough to enter though... they suffered a horrid fate

How long has she been there? Two or three days now? It felt longer but she knew that only a few days had passed. It was weird how time seemed so off here in the castle. It was like time went slower here, unaffected by the outside world.

Looking down at her hands she flexed her fingers and marveled at the strength she felt in each pale digit. Her power had certainly grown and it was all due to her Master. He gave her this awesome power to seek her revenge and she was grateful. Her mission was completed without hassle, thanks to his power.

It was funny how before she was sure she would have protested and fought against calling someone, especially a cold blooded killer, master but now... Now she could care less. So what if she was now a slave? It was worth it. She would have fought against using someone else's powers instead of her own but not anymore. Being with Naraku made her realize that everyone used anyone and everything for their own benefit.

She felt nothing. After so many years of feeling sadness, hatred, and jealous. She now was empty except for the blinding need for vengeance that gripped her heart. She now knew that deep down if she were given the chance to return to normal she wouldn't. It was better this way, having no emotions to hold you back. She was given the chance to become someone greater.

Her thoughts trailed to Sasuke, that traitor. Was this what he felt? Did he ever experience this lack of anything except his hate? After years of trying to mold herself into the perfect woman for him would he like her now? Would he turn to give her a second glance with her new found strength?

Mmmm.

Annoyance filled her as she glared at the bulb hanging from the ceiling. Flaring her power the bulb exploded, its shards falling to the ground.

Silence. Sweet silence. Turing back to the moon she frowned. Shouldn't she be fighting for her freedom and not giving in to Naraku's rule? Would that not be something she would have done before? She was a very strong headed woman, so what changed? No, before she was weak, ruled by her emotions. Her Master had taught her that this was what she truly was meant to be. This was the real her.

"Sakura." His voice slithered through the dark and into her mind. So he had finally decided to call her.

"Yes." She answered aloud.

"Did you retrieve what I asked for?"

"Yes."

"Good. Bring it to me." He demanded before cutting the link.

Getting up she walked out of her room and down the hallway. Why had he waited until now to ask for the damn thing? He certainly takes his time.

Knocking softly on his door she entered. Naraku was sitting down, his head down in thought. Sakura took a minute to admire his beauty. He was so dark and mysterious. Just like Sasuke...

"Master." She called out as she handed him a fairly large scroll. "Learn from this and memorize all the signs, and things should happen just as I described."

Smirked Naraku took the scroll to open it. Red writing littered the surface of the paper, ominously staring back at him. "Rest well my pet for all shall go according to plan. However, unlike those before me, I have a triumph card."

The pieces to his master plan were falling perfectly into place.

...

Snuggling deeper into the warmth Sasuke's body provided her, Kagome sighed. How long would they be able to remain like this? How long until whatever the hell was happening happened?

Staring into Sasuke's sleeping face she frowned. Was Kikyo right from the very beginning? Was being was Sasuke a bad thing? She wondered why Kikyo couldn't just accept that she cared deeply for said man. But she knew why Kikyo was so against their affair. Having been acquainted with loss and pain, Kikyo was only trying to prevent Kagome from suffering more than they already have.

But was it so bad to want to be loved? Being with Sasuke was a like being free and full of happiness. She felt such jubilation at his side, just as she once had at Seeshomaru's side.

Sesshomaru.

Even after so many years, she still loved the arrogant demon. Her mate, her sensei, the father to her pups. He would always hold a special place in her heart and she would never forget him. He had saved her from the darkness. He had become her savior.

She really did miss him but she had Sasuke now to help heal her wounds.

Knock. Knock.

Sasuke groaned as he flipped on to his stomach and proceeded to go back to sleep. Laughing softly Kagome laid her head on his back.

"Come in." She said already knowing who it was.

A small black haired head hesitantly peered into the room before coming in fully. Kagome could easily smell the nervousness in their scent.

"Sarada." She sat up and raised a brow at the small female Uchiha. "Is something the matter?"

Shuffling her feet, Sarada frowned softly. She really wished Iniko was with her right now. Taking a deep breath Sarada walked to Kagome's side of the bed.

"I couldn't sleep. My mind is awake, so I came here to see if Papa was up but..."

Giving the girl a small smile Kagome patted the empty spot next to her and waited until Sarada was seated.

"And where is Iniko?"

"She said something about training tonight with Kikyo. She said she saw no point in possibly waking me up, so she would sleep with her ."

"I see. Do you wish to talk with me since your father is asleep?"

Sarada quickly shook her head. "No it's okay! You must be tired and I wouldn't want to be a bother!"

"Nonsense. Now tell me what is keeping you up. You seem to be disturbed by something."

Sighing, Sarada looked down at her hands twiddling her fingers. She didn't know where to start. Her thoughts were a mess and her feelings were even worse. Giving in to her frustration, she let it out.

"For years it's always been just Papa and I. Mother was there physically but never mentally. She was always more worried about the house and what papa was doing. I was always overlooked by her in favor of other things. She always talked about how papa hated the fact that I was born female and how she wished she had birthed a son. I would always walk down the streets of Konoha and see all these mothers and their children, so happy, so united. I see you and your son's, even you and Iniko and for a second I wish I had that. I'd wish that my mother were more like you and then I would feel immensely guilty. What happened at the market place opened my eyes. Mother hurt me and she didn't even care... She didn't care. If it wasn't for you I would still be in the hospital!" Anger surfaced making her ball up her fist.

"I don't think she ever really loved me. She was never there. It was only papa and I. No matter what I did to get her attention she waved me away. She may be sick, but isn't a mother supposed to always love, care, and protect their child? Isn't that what a mother is supposed to do? What is it a mother does? What is a mother even for?"

At hearing the hurt in Sarada's voice, Kagome wished she could find Sakura and kill her. This poor little girl already began to suffer because of her and she hadn't even had her first mission yet! She didn't know the touch of her mother or the love of one. She was put on the back burner so Sakura could concentrate on Sasuke.

"Finding out you and Papa have been together for years made me feel betrayed you know. He chased me in the rain. He held me and soothed me like he use to when I was born. But I also felt happy because I knew papa would finally be happy. Yet, watching you with Maru and Ryu... I also feel envy," she paused unsure how to continue.

Humming in encouragement, Kagome ran her fingers through Sarada's hair. "So that is it." She mused. "This isn't about your father and I. It's really about your mother."

"Yes."

Making Sarada look at her, Kagome gave the young girl a smile. "It's natural to feel envy against someone who has something you want. I understand that you are jealous of the relationship my son's and I have, it's perfectly normal. Having gone on for so long without the caring hand of a mother is hard Sarada. Growing up, I did have my mother but I was ripped away from her at a young age, so I know what it's like to feel green with envy at seeing others with their mothers. You know at five years old I lost my father. I still remember it as if it happened yesterday. We were all sleeping and the sound of glass shattering woke us up. My father went to see what happened and next thing I knew, three men were attacking him. He fought to protect my pregnant mother and me but in the end he was stabbed and beaten beyond the point of saving. That night not only did I lose him, but my mother went into labor. A life for a life I presume. I remember the jealousy I felt at seeing all these fathers and their daughters together while mine had died. I know how you feel."

"I'm sorry. It must have been very hard." Seeing her own father sleeping, Sarada gave Kagome a hug. "If I had lost Papa, I don't know what I would have done."

"It's something I wouldn't want you to ever experience little one. Now tell me what else is bothering you. I know that there's more to it."

Leaning into Kagome, Sarada placed her head on her chest. "What's bothering me is that I wish... I can't tell you! I want to but I can't! It's just so hard. Please drop the subject." She pleaded as her eyes grew watery.

Hugging Sarada close, Kagome placed her in the center of her bed and pulled the covers over them. Allowing Sarada to listen to her heart beat she conceded to her request.

"Very well. Sleep Sarada."

"But I don't want to bother you or-"

"You are not a burden Sarada. Never think you are a bother to me for you are not. Rest."

"But-"

"Rest."

Giving in, she closed her eyes and listened to the steady beat of Kagome's heart. She felt so warm and safe at that moment. Was this what it was like to fall asleep in a mothers embrace? Was this what it was like to have both parents united and in love?

Her father rolled back on to his side and lazily threw his arm over both females. "Go to sleep." He grumbled.

This felt so right.

Slowly she surrendered to the world of dreams and for the first time in years she felt truly content.

One thought fluttered through her mind before she finally fell asleep. 'I wish you were my mother...'

….

Review please and thank you!


	22. Shifting Balance

Fatal Attraction: Shifting Balance

Recap:

Slowly she surrendered to the world of dreams and for the first time in years she felt truly content.

One thought fluttered through her mind before she finally fell asleep. 'I wish you were my mother...'

Story:

Naraku's dark laughter reached Sakura's ears as she finished doing as he ordered.r Symbols littered the ground, strange markings she had never before seen. He had called them Kanji. Her master stood in the center, in his baboon pelt with the scroll in hand.

His laughter washed over her, fear filling her. He had that kind of evil laugh she saw in movies. Hearing it in person though was a whole different story. It sent shivers up and down your spine and caused you to imagine the worst of the worst. His looks only severed to created an even more ominous atmosphere.

"Darkness shall always win." The malevolence in his voice caused Sakura to shiver once more as she watched him spread the scroll on the ground. She still couldn't understand how a being of such evil like him could exist. He was so frightening and so full of darkness. She feared him like none other. If she were to be honest with herself, she would rather fight Orochimaru instead. At least with Orochimaru she felt like she had a chance at survival but not with Naraku. He made her feel as if all hope was lost and she was starting to believe it.

He began weaving the hand signs she had shown him the other day and spoke in a strange manor. His voice rang clear and strong as the words on the scroll brightened with each word.

"Gozu, Mezu, keepers of the gate, followers of fate, hear us.

Before time and after.

Before knowing and nothing.

You both have always coexisted.

Accept my offering.

Know my desire.

Gozu and Mezu, here I, the bringer of darkness, stand before you.

Let the souls of the dead pass.

Once my prisoners now freed, return to me.

Gozu, Mezu, let the souls of decease warriors pass.

Release the key to her defeat."

And just like that the unknown symbols glowed as the wind picked up. Sakura shielded her face as she watched Naraku slash at his chest and something shot out of him. Just what the hell was happening?

His blood dripped to the floor before sinking into the carved symbols she had been ordered to draw. Each symbol glowed as flames rose. Naraku was unaffected, even as the flames licked at his skin. He seemed to be waiting for something, staring intently at the center where the largest Kanji was.

...

Underground far away from preying eyes and human life, a shift in the balance caused the ground to rumble in displeasure.

Twin statues, deep in slumber awoke. The torches around them extinguished as they turned their heads to listen. An incantation echoed around them, a summoning of souls.

Two arms, one blue and another violet, reached for the chains holding the gate they guarded close. Lady Fate had made her choice and what was to follow would be chaos.

"It is your wish for the souls of fallen warriors to arise once again." Gozu, the blue guard, spoke as he gripped the chains.

"The gate shall be opened this night," his twin Mezu paused as he held the golden lock before they both spoke in unison.

"But payment we will need."

The chains and lock shattered, opening the gate. Light so bright and so strong, light that would have turned any to stone, shown bright as four orbs flew out.

"Go and fulfill the destiny written out by Lady Fate."

The torches lit once more as the gate closed, the chains reforming, but not before their payment was received. A red pulsing orb enter into the Neither world, payment given. Stepping back into place both statues took position and allowed their eyes to fall closed becoming stone once more.

...

Naraku panted as blood trailed down his chest. Five deep claw marks ran down his pectorals as a malicious smirk graced his face. Four orbs appeared before him and slowly began to take on the forms of bodies. After years of waiting, his wait had finally come to an end.

Sakura watched with an empty face as three men and one girl lied on the ground unconscious. Just what was Naraku up to?

...

Walking to the closest village she could find she sighed, grateful to have finally reached it. Looking around she marveled at how different it was. Sand was everywhere. Their homes and markets were all sculpted from sand and it was dry.

"Halt! Who are you?"

Sharp blue eyes turned to study both men. They were strong but not strong enough to beat her. Their auras flared with suspicion.

"My name is of no concern to you. I demand to be taken to your Village Head leader."

"How dare you come and make demands of us!" They lunged to apprehend her but she easily side stepped.

She watched as they made some strange hand signs and wondered what they planned to do. It was sad how discourteous humans had grown to be in this world.

"Secret Jutsu: Sand Barrage!" They called out and the sand began to pick up, swirling dangerously around the three.

Grasping the hilt of her blade her eyes narrowed. "Such foolish tricks will not work against me." Pulling her blade out she readied herself. "I am far from weak. Now, awaken Hogosha!" She called and her blade glowed pink with her power.

...

In Konoha both residential Miko's stiffened. The tea cup Kikyo held in her hand slipped and fell on the table. Kagome's own cup was shattered as she squeezed it too hard in her shock.

"Um, are you both well ma'am?" The waitress questioned nervously.

Many people stopped what they were doing to stare in wonder. It wasn't every day that the famous twins were shocked or surprised.

"It cannot be." Kikyo whispered. "Not only have two powerful demonic presences entered this realm but,"

"That of a priestess of power." Kagome finished.

Both women shared disturbed glances, a grave look in their eyes.

"The balance has shifted."

….

Thanks for all the reviews guys! So things are starting to pick up. Let's see what happens next.


	23. Departure

Fatal Attraction: Departure

Recap:

"It cannot be." Kikyo whispered. "Not only have two powerful demonic presences entered this realm but,"

"That of a priestess of power." Kagome finished.

Both women shared disturbed glances a grave look in their eyes.

"The balance has shifted."

Story:

"Do you really have to go?" Ryujin questioned looking up at Kagome with big red eyes. It was no secret that her pups were against her leaving to go find Sakura, but orders were orders.

Kneeling down next to her pups, Kagome set a hand on each head. She knew how much they detested her being parted from them. As Inu Youkai Pup's they would always seek to be near their mother until they reached maturity but even they they would still seek her out. "I will be back in no time. While I am gone you are to stay with Hinata and you will listen to her."

Both boys nodded in reluctant understanding.

"Very well, now remember to use those necklaces should anything happen." She reminded them. With the shifting of balance Kagome was taking no chances with her kids. She had even given a necklace to Sarada but this one was linked more to Sasuke then with her.

To the side Sarada gave her father a tight hug before quickly letting go, a cute blush on her face. Kagome chuckled quietly at how much she was like Sasuke.

"I love you Papa." She said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too angel."

Sarada gave him a smile before running over to Kagome and throwing herself in her arms. She allowed herself to bask in the warmth Kagome's body emanated. Feeling the woman whom her father loved hug her back as if she wore one of her own kids made her feel so happy. "Be safe." She whispered into her neck as she tightened her hold on Kagome.

She was socked when Sarada had thrown herself at her but she recover from it and hugged the girl back. It was like holding her little Rin again. How she missed her Kitsune and Musume. Hugging the girl closer she took him her sent of cherry blossoms and apples. Hearing Sarada wish her a safe travel made her smile. After promising she would be okay they pulled apart.

"Don't worry Kagome." Hinata's soft voice reached her ears. She smiled softly as she took the boys hands. Beside her, Kimawari and Baruto smiled happily at them, happy to have them stay in their home for a few days. "I'll take good care of them." She promised.

Kagome bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you Hina." Standing up she gave one final wave to the children before leaving with everyone else.

A mischievous smile made its way onto Baruto's face as his eyes met with Ryujin's. A silent message was conveyed before they shot off laughing.

"Baruto!" Hinata exclaimed as she laughed. Her son certainly was like his father. It was a miracle she even had time to do anything with her energetic son on the loose.

"Fools." Sarada mumbled shaking her head. How immature. Bolt always managed to bring Ryujin in on his schemes resulting in both getting in trouble. "Those two are fools."

Golden eyes stared at the girl next to him. "Fools indeed." He agreed as their eyes connected. He noticed for the first time how deep her obsidian eyes were, like a starless night.

Blushing softly Sarada quickly turned her head away. His eyes captivated her and they way he looked at her made her pulse quicken. She wondered why her heart quicken but pushed the thought aside for later. Her eyes landed on Konoha's gate. Why was it that she had the strangest feeling that things were about to change? She silently hoped everyone would be okay but she knew not to foolishly hope. In this world it was kill or be killed. Life and death. Live or die. The ninja life was not easy and she feared what was to come especially when her mother was involved. The fight that would follow would be a big one. Kagome against her mother. Alpha against a female rival for her lover's heart.

Maru himself was fixated on the gate. Something, someone was calling him. His instincts had truly come alive two days ago. Whispers he had never heard filled his head. They were beastly in nature and he briefly wondered if this was his Inner Beast.

'ALPHA.'

'ALPHA RETURN.'

'DANGER COMING! GO, ALPHA NEED US!'

Ignoring the voice Maru cleared his throat gaining Sarada's attention. "Come. Hinata-San is waiting." He said and began to walk away not looking back to see if she were following.

The way his silver hair swayed behind him seemed to be hypnotic. Jealously she pouted. How come her hair wasn't that long or shiny! Then again she kept her hair short but she will admit she loved his hair and wondered if it was as soft as it looked. "Okay."

But the strange feeling remained. Something was coming.

…

Wow I'm really making things shorter lol. I think it's more suspenseful that way.


	24. Life is Never Easy

Fatal Attraction: Life is Never Easy

elmoryakhan ID: 1423736748

(You have your PM setting off)

Look I don't condone cheating either its just the way I wanted things to be. And I'm not blaming Sakura for the destruction of her family and the fallout between her and Sasuke. I'll get more into that later. I may not like Sakura but I most certainly am not going to leave her miserable, no one deserves a life of misery. SPOILERS for everyone, Sakura will get help and someone will be there for her. She will have her happy ending while some people don't (sorry to say but some or should I say people(?) are going to die), and I guess you could say that Sasuke will kinda be punished in a way, I'm not sure yet if its punishment or not. But I won't make it easy on him and Kagome. I appreciate your review and your opinion. If you wish you can continue to read and if you don't then thank you for reading as much as you could.

Recap:

Ignoring the voice Maru cleared his throat gaining Sarada's attention. "Come. Hinata-San is waiting."

"Okay."

But the strange feeling remained. Something was coming.

Story:

This was ridiculous, Kikyo thought as they continued their search for the pink haired twit. How she wished she were in her room instead of on this foolhardy mission. What made things worse was the fact that Sakura had little over a weeks head start! How were they supposed to track her down when she had ample time to escape. Sure Kagome's nose was unrivaled, but the girl had a demonic companion meaning she was either far away by now or well hidden.

"We have been searching for the girl for over a week now." Her displeasure showed in her voice as she pushed off a tree to give herself a boost of speed. "I should have forgone this mission."

"I wish I where home too Kikyo but with what happened the other day I will not risk the safety of my children. Life is not easy. We need to find Sakura and eliminate this threat."

"Then why leave?" She questioned. "Who better to protect your own pups then you? Can you truly say your instincts are not raging to go back to Konoha and protect Maru and Ryu yourself? As for the girl, she has made her choice. She dug her grave and now it is up to her to find a away out. It she wishes to return she will when she is ready, she will not take to kindly to being forced into returning."

Sighing Kagome stopped causing Sasuke and the others to stop too. Kikyo was right. Her beast was demanding they go back to their pups. They would be safest with her protection and within her sight. Sakura was a woman and she could make her own choices but for now her kids were her top priority not her.

"Trust and believe I am fighting myself right now Kikyo. It was hard leaving my pups with Hinata. I have never been separated from them for more then a few days."

"Then let us return." Kikyo tried to persuade her. "We have searched for the girl but it is all for not. She is long out of our range and I imagine she would need time to sort out her thoughts. If she left with that man of her own free will then she will be fine. Our mission is done. What more can we do when she is clearly well out of our senses? It is best if we returned to the village instead of wasting valuable time and resources."

"Don't you think we should discuss and decide this as a team?" Ino spoke up as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I wanna get home to my Inojin too but we were given a mission."

Shikamaru and Lee quickly nodded their heads. "Ditto. We need to, but this should be up for a vote. Those in favor of continuing say it."

"I wish to continue to look for the youthful Sakura! I shall not stop until I gaze upon her beauty once more!"

"I am not letting Billboard Brow get off that easily. Sorry ladies I know how you feel but that girl needs to be thought a lesson."

"I say we continue. Though I'd rather be home relaxing and agree with Kikyo, I think we need a day or two. Okay those in favor of returning home!"

Kikyo and Kagome immediately agreed with returning, standing side by side.

"Kikyo's right. Sakura will return when shes ready and theres no point in wasting more energy then what we already have."

Said Sasuke. Turning to look at Kiba they stared at him in expectancy.

"It's up to you dog boy." Sasuke commented causing Kiba to snarl at him.

Staring at everyone, Kiba's eyes landed on Kikyo. She was a very beautiful woman and he would be lying if he said he didn't find himself attracted to her. She was just so gorgeous! He would have tried to go out with her years ago, but at the time he had been with Tamaki. They had been together for two years before realizing they were better off as friends. Yes she still lived with him but as a friend. But, now that he was single...

"Let's go home." He said. Brown eyes met his and Kikyo gave a small node of thanks making his heart soar.

oOo

"Damn it!" Naruto exclaimed as he punched a hole into his desk. Why did things have to be so hard!

"Calm down Dobe. We will find her and this man later but for now let's just do all we can and prepare for anything."

"I know that. It's just frustrating that Sakura would even go this far! After so many years of being together as family!"

Placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder, Sasuke gave him a firm squeeze. "Life is never easy Nauto."

"Got that right."

oOo

"Rise." Naraku ordered standing before a large glowing jar. Black designs decorated the container as the red liquid glowed bright. A petite pale clawed hand broke through the surface. A black and white haired head emerged from the thick fluid. She stood bare before him and at his mercy.

"And this time make no mistake my child," he glared long and hard at her as he grabbed her chin. Moving his face closer to hers he growled. "You will not defy me in this new realm."

Blurry red colored eyes, like endless oceans, opened to look at him but closed in exhaustion. Any defiance in her was locked deep away. She was reborn with no memory of before, no memory of her wish for peace and freedom.

"You will never escape me."


	25. The Chase

Fatal Attraction 21: The Chase

Recap:

"And this time make no mistake my child," he glared long and hard at her as he grabbed her chin. Moving his face closer to hers he growled. "You will not defy me in this new realm."

Blurry red colored eyes, like endless oceans, opened to look at him but closed in exhaustion. Any defiance in her was locked deep away. She was reborn with no memory of before, no memory of her wish for peace and freedom.

"You will never escape me."

Story:

A Month later

"Kukukuku! Perfect! Everything is going according to plan. Soon Kagome and Kikyo will bow down to my will. I will then rule this pathetic realm and all who inhabit it." Visions of a time he once held said woman at his mercy flashed across his mind. Back them Kikyo had been easy to manipulate while Kagome had taken some time but in the end he had them him his grasp. How vulnerable they had been, to weak to fight. Golden eyes flittered through his mind making him growl. Yet all his planes had been foiled by those two dogs. Not this time though, oh not this time. Everything was set in his favor and this time he would not be beaten.

Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching he didn't have to turn to know who it was. His slaves were ready. In a matter of weeks, he managed to get his new pawns under his control. Of course it was only possible due to their weakened state but with a few word and a few taunts they had been ready. They had endured years of torture by his hands, so they were already too weak to fight him. Once under his control their progress was fast.

"Master." They called out in unison, bowing low on the ground. The satisfaction he felt caused a shiver to go up his spine. To have power over what once were the mightiest warrior's in his time was amazing. His ego grew knowing that he had gained control of them so easily.

"Tonight I execute one of the first step's in my plan for supreme conquest. Sakura will lead you to the Hidden Leaf and from there you have your orders. Should you fail," he left the threat to hang ominously in the air.

"We won't fail." Sakura arrogantly spoke. She was ready to fight. Tonight was the night the bitch dies by her hands.

His red iris's stared at her from the corner of his eye. "See to it that you do not. Now go."

oOo

They journey to Konoha had been fast and swift. What normally would have taken two weeks of traveling was cut down to but four day. None spoke as they stealthily passed through village after village, none the wiser as to the amount of danger they had just been in. If they had wanted too they could have easily slaughter every man, woman, and child in each village but they had a mission and it was that mission that saved those unsuspecting Ninja and civilians.

"Why does Lord Naraku need you?" Sakura asked after growing tired of the silence and her unanswered questions. Her frustration only grew at the silence that followed.

"Fine, not like I care." She mumbled. Her eyes strayed to the two strongest of their group. Two men, powerful and handsome. The oldest one caught her attention most, his attitude kind of like Sasuke's but more dangerous. She didn't dare mess with him and his no tolerance attitude. He scared her and she would have liked him had her affections not have been detected towards her master. Yes she feared Naraku but she feared him just as much as he aroused her. She didn't know how or when but the sinful darkness Naraku emanated called to her.

"How much future must we travel." Demanded one of the woman of her new team. There were only two woman, not counting herself, on the team and by far the most intimidating one was her and Sakura later found, the one she disliked almost as much as Kagome. Her red eyes, which seemed to be a reoccurring thing, showed her sadistic nature, her masochist nature. Naraku seemed to like her from the amount of time he spent with her, and thus her problem; Naraku gave her attention that should have only have been Sakura's. she didn't like sharing her master much less with her.

"In a few."

The frost in her tone caused the woman to smirk. She knew how easy it was to egg Sakura on and she enjoyed it very much. The girl needed to stay away from Naraku or else because he was hers first.

Once more silence reigned as they picked up the pace, only but a few miles away now. In no time they reached their destination, nothing but shadows in the night.

"You guys have your orders."

"And what of you my fair lady? What shall you be going as we complete out orders?" The third man of the group questioned.

She laughed as she raised her fist and pulled her glove on tighter. "I'll be visiting an old friend."

oOo

Sipping her tea Kagome quietly stared outside the window. The sky was dark and grey as it rained. She was stuck at home and bored out of her mind. Sasuke had gone to visit Naruto with the kids leaving only her and Kikyo. She didn't even know where Kikyo disappeared to, this the reason she was sitting alone.

She should have just gone with Sasuke and the kids. She would have too, but she decided to allow them to spend time with Sasuke alone instead. Now she was regretting it. After years of always being on the move and fighting, she grew to hate sitting around.

"How boring." She reclined in her large comfortable chair. She began to stork her hair but soon even that grew boring. "Is there nothing to do at all today. Where is that woman! I need a good fight."

She would have gone to train in her dojo but it was currently being repaired. The only day she and Kikyo had decided to up the ante during a spar, they get carried away and managed to destroy the poor dojo! And she didn't want to go bathe because she already had twice in the pass five hours. How she wished she had a hot spring!

"It would seem I am at the mercy of boredom. Where is InuYasha when I need the fool." Her eyes softened thinking of her favorite half demon. She missed the loudmouth fool. He was her big brother and her protector. Her dog eared vigilante would have saved her from this boredom.

"How I miss those days so long ago. InuYasha is surely making it his mission to forever annoy my dear mate. Those two- hmm." Her eyes narrowed as shadows flew by the corner of her eye. Her senses went into high alert as she tensed her body. They were watching her.

oOo

Kikyo sat cross legged in her room. She thanked the gods for gifting her with a room that had a hidden door. Kagome nor the kids ever could find her in here. Her hands gently ran a cloth down her bow. It had been years since she had last used it. How she missed the feel of pulling her bow taunt and releasing an arrow. Sure she practiced with it but it was never the same. In Edo she fought with her bow, infusing it with her power but here it was different. No one used a bow anymore so she had to resort to a blade. With Kagome's help she grew to be a skilled swords-woman but she still wished she could fight with her bow. Lately she had been jumpy, antsy, as of something were going to happen. Her mind screamed at her to keep her bow with her at all times and so she did.

Lifting the cherry red bow up for inspection she froze midway. A spark, a warning shot through her being. Something was outside. Running out of her secret room she quickly grabbed the gauntlet on her dresser before leaving. Moving quickly she went to where Kagome was sitting in the living room. Noticing the way her form was tensed she knew she had felt it too.

"What shall our next course of action be?" She questioned as she sat down across from her. "I sense two aura's outside but they are well hidden. Whoever is out there, they are only allowing a fraction of their aura to escape, letting us know they are here and demons."

"They are both wearing cloaks. One is up in the tree to my right, in the center but more towards the top of the tree. From what I saw that one is the weaker of the two. The other is behind the tree next to the path leading to the dojo. That one is stronger." She spoke quietly so they wouldn't hear them.

"You have your sword?"

"Along with my stander ninja weapons. You?"

"I have my gauntlet and sword. If anything, summon your bow Kagome."

"Hm."

Kagome reached up to the collar of her silk kimono, slowly slipping her hands out of its sleeves before allowing it to fall to the floor. A skin tight black cat suit adored her body. Black armor covered her stomach, arms, and legs. It was a gift from Sango, a replica of her slayer uniform only completely black.

Kikyo too allowed her own kimono to pool on the floor. Under the three layers she wore an outfit similar to her Miko garbs but her bottoms were black and her top red. She slipped on her armored gauntlet and secured it, flexing her fingers to get accustomed to the heavy feel of the metal and leather.

Both Miko's shared one last look, silently wishing each other good luck before moving at great speeds out the now open window. The chase was now on as they raced after the retreating figures, gaining on them little by little.

The sound of thunder sounded off in the distance before lighting began to dance across the sky, making it look purple in color. The rain seemed to pick up as both figures split up.

"Be careful."

And they too split, chasing their intended targets. If only they knew what that dark night would have in store for them. Fate had set her plan into motion and all they would know tonight would be the cold grasp of pain.

oOo

Review please! And I wanted today thank you to my awesome reviewers and my beta!


	26. Today You Die

Fatal Attraction 22: Today You Die

Recap:

The sound of thunder sounded of in the distance before lighting began to dance across the sky making it look purple in color. The rain seemed to pick up as both figures split up.

"Be careful."

And they too split, chasing their intended targets. If only they knew what that dark night would have in store for them. Fate had set her plan into motion and all they would know tonight, would be the cold grasp of pain.

Story:

"And then he had the nerve to shout 'Why is it always you!' Believe it!" (A/N: Who can tell me what Naruto is talking about)

He was going to kill the Dobe. It was decided. He was dead. Looking back up from pinching his nose in frustration, Sasuke growled when he used a high pitch voice to imitate him. Yup, he was going to die.

"Dobe." There was no anger in his voice. He spoke and looked calm which lead Naruto to believe he was going to be in an early grave.

Pushing those thoughts away Naruto lazily cleaned his ear out with his pinkie. "Yes Teme?" He said as he flicked imaginary wax off of his pinkie before doing a kissing face at him.

Luck, unfortunately for Naruto was not on his side, because at that moment a hand hit him in back of his head.

"Itai!" Tears formed in his eyes as he looked into the lavender eyes of his little girl, Kimawari.

A displeased look was on her face as she tried to look intimidating with her hands on her hips, but it only made her look cuter.

"Leave Uncle Sasu alone! Bad daddy!" She scolded.

Naruto glared at Sasuke before looking dejectedly at his feet. He sniffed as he drew imaginary circles on his knee and sobbed. "My own kid betraying me for you, Teme! My own baby girl!"

An arrogant look crossed said Teme's face as he smiled at Kimawari. "She was only defending her uncle, Dobe and you were the one that made me her godfather, therefore it's not my fault she takes my side."

"But still."

"Naruto behave." Hinata scolded as she set cookies down in front of the kids. "You know Kima loves you a lot."

"That she shouldn't be defending him!"

"From what I have seen you deserved it." Ryujin added his two cents in. A cookie hung from his mouth as he blinked innocently at the affronted Naruto. "What?"

"Not you too."

"You started the argument therefore she is justified in her choice."

"Maru! Come on! Traitors! The lot of you!" He sobbed.

Both laughed, holding their stomachs as tears fell from his eyes. "Your acting like a kid! And you tell me I need to nature."

"Well excuse me for- wait." Standing up quickly, Naruto flared his Chakra. Red surrounded him as his eyes turned gold. "Something's not right." And just as those words left his lips the windows shattered.

A man appeared behind the twins and grabbed them while a female grabbed Sarada. Another woman stepped in front of them allowing the other two to escape with the children. The sound of a weapon cutting the air was the only warning they got before they had to duck to avoid being cut in half.

The woman stared at then with cold brown eyes, studying them. She waited for them to make the next move. "You shall not interfere." She whispered but they heard it loud and clear. "Today you die." The way she said those three words was so self assured and they just knew that this woman was not weak. She had power and she would use it to try and kill them.

...

Review pretty please!


	27. The Attack

Fatal Attraction 23: The Attack

Recap:

A man appeared behind the twins and grabbed them while a female grabbed Sarada. Another woman stepped in front of them allowing the other two to escape with the children. The sound of a weapon cutting the air was the only warning they got before they had to duck to avoids being cut in half.

The woman stared at then with cold brown eyes, studying them. She waited for them to make the next move. "You shall not interfere." She whispered but they heard it loud and clear. "Today you die." The way she said those three words was so self assured and they just knew that this woman was not weak. She had power and she would use it to try and kill them.

Story:

"Let go!" Ryujin snarled as he tried to escape his captors strong grip. No matter how much he clawed at the man he didn't budge. Not even his Youki helped with all the flaring it was doing. His Youki should have harmed the male holding him but a blue skin tight shield seemed to protect the man.

Maru who was slung over the mans shoulder tried to reign in his anger. The voice in his head was demanding blood. It wanted him to rip this man and his partner apart, limb by limb before tasting their blood.

'KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!' It repeated over and over again.

"You will regret this." Maru growled out his voice ruff. Sarada stared at him, having noticed the difference in his voice. His eyes flashed red but returned to normal. Markings appeared on his face for a split second before disappearing. She shook her head thinking it was her imagination.

Decidig to try her luck Sarada relaxed herself before making hand signs, Sarada took in a deep breath and released. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Since she was under the woman's arm she was able to aim for the mans back, but a blue barrier surrounded him. The flames were deflected, lessening in their intensity before vanishing.

The woman laughed as she waved her hand, wind cutting her Jutsu off and extinguishing it. "Nice try little girl, better luck next time."

Maru's eyes met Sarada's and he shook his head. It was no use. If his Youki was not working on the man and with the way these two easily deflected her attack their best bet was to wait. Reluctantly she nodded back in understanding.

"I don't know what that ugly girl was talking about, your not that strong." The woman said offhandedly to Sarada.

"What girl?"

"I believe she said she was your mother."

"What!" Sarada exclaimed as her eyes flew open. Her mother had orchestrated their kidnapping? She helped these criminals get into Konoha! "No! My mother wouldn't!"

Laughing a throaty laugh the girl sent her a mocking look. "Oh but she did. That girl, so full of hate. She's a fool but a needed fool, a tool in our masters plans."

"And just what are those plans?" Maru questioned as a deep feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. His instincts, that of a pups, screamed at him. His mother was in danger, this he knew but, it was also something else. He wondered what his beats was screaming for besides the blood.

The man holding him spoke up. "World conquest of course, then there's also two certain women that need to be taken care off."

Ryujin's eyes narrowed at his last few words. 'Two women who need to be taken care off.' What two women could be possible be talking about! An image of his mother and aunt passed through his mind. Could it be? Both of them had been acting off during the last few weeks, ever since that night Maru had told him about the voice in his head.

"Mother, Kikyo." He stated as he looked at his twin who's own eyes had widened.

"Why yes, however did you know." The girl sarcastically said. "Off course it's them. What two women in the world have the power to take on a whole army of demons by themselves. With them out of the way no one will be able to stop us from ruling this pathetic realm."

"Then what makes you so certain you will be able to defeat our mother and aunt?" Maru said. "If they can easily wipeout a legion of demons with a flick of their wrist, what gives you the confidence you will succeed in their demise?"

A laugh escaped the mans lips as he shook from amusement. "You most defiantly are your fathers son." His blue eyes become serious as his laughters cut short. "But she will not with." The confidence in his voice was shocking as he spoke his next words. "By the time this night is up Lady Kagome and Lady Kikyo shall not have the will to fight any longer."

oOo

Sasuke lunged at the girl a year or so older then him. He went to kick her feet from under her, but she slipped her right foot back making him only catch her left. This allowed her to remain standing before she went for her own round house kick.

Catching her foot he didn't expect her to twist her body, allowing her other foot to meet with his face. Staggering back he smirked. He hadn't had a decent fight in years, it was time he let loose. Weaving hand signs he used the Phoenix Flower Jutsu but she moved her weapon in front of her to take the blow. Once the flames cleared she jumped for him.

"Find the kids!" Sasuke shouted as she elbowed his back. Turning he punched her face making her slam into a wall.

"Right!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hinata go get help!" and he left, running the way he saw the kids be taken.

"Take this! Hiraikotsu!" She shouted and launched a large boomerang at him. Ducking he watched as it destroyed the room before returning. Just as it passed him he charged his hands with lighting and slammed his fist into it. With her unarmed he aimed for her, a Kunai in hand.

The sound of a hidden blade ripping through clothing sounded out as a hidden arm blade met his kunai. Breaking apart she smirked at him.

"It is customary to know the name of an opponent you find worthy."

"Sasuke." He answered shortly as he pulled out his sword.

She seemed to think before pulling out her own blade and slipping into a stance.

"Sango."

oOo

Hinata ran with all her might, her two kids next to her. She tugged Kimawari a little harder, pushing her to go faster. The little girl was still young so her stamina was not built to run at the speed she was going. The only thing on her mind was finding someone to save her friends and the kids.

"Come on Kima, Bolt! We need to hurry!" She urged as she sighed in relief at seeing the Nara compound.

"But mom! I have to go help Maru and Ryu! I need to help Sarada too!" Bolt urged as he tried to get her to let go. His friends were in danger! He needed to save them!

"Stop!" The tone of his mothers voice caused him to freeze as she stopped. Her milky lavender eyes were set in a hard star as she gave him a frown. "You will do more harm then help my son. These people ate different, I didn't even see them enter Konoha. They are dangerous." A pleading look graced her face as he tugged them along. "Your father will get them back and the only way to help him would be to get help. Please dot fight me on this."

"Okay mom."

Hinata gave him a small forced smile as she burst through the doors of the largest house in the Nara Compound.

"Shikamaru! Rouges have entered the village! Naruto has given chase and Sasuke is holding one off. Hurry please!" She cried bursting into the dinning room.

"What!" Shikamaru exclaimed in shock. It had been years since anyone tried to sneak into Konoha, their fear of the Nanadaime and Uchiha stopping them. Just as he stood in shock, a massive explosion rocked the earth. He could see smoke rising from the forest at an alarming rate followed by another.

Giving Temari a quick kiss and ruffling Shikadai's hair he left quickly. Running to the forest he weaves hand signs. A clone formed behind him.

"You know what needs to be done, now go." He ordered making the clone split up leaving in a swirl of leaves as he entered the forest. Following the explosions he saw a flash of white and orange.

"Naruto!" He called out as he watched Naruto slam to the ground. Smoke rose from his form as he tried to stand glaring at the man who held Kagome's son's.

"Look who decided to join in on the fun." The woman next to the dark blue eyes man spoke. Shikamaru noticed the way the wind seemed to pick up around her. Sarada sent him a pleading look as she winced when the woman tightened her grip. He watched as she pulled a fan out, covering the bottom half of her face coyly as her eyes gleamed with anticipation.

"Who are you?" He questioned as he pulled out several ninja stars and crouched down.

Her ruby colored eyes narrowed as a frown marred her face. "I see no point in telling you if your going to die soon." She said as she swung her fan. "I'll take it as your last words. You should at least know the name of the woman you will die by. My name is Kagura, Mistress of the Wind, and the woman that's going to kill you."

oOo

Tsunade frowned as she stared at her once kind and good apprentice. Sakura certainly had changed in the time she had escaped her cell. The girl who once came to her pleading her for a chance at becoming her apprentice was gone. This woman was not the Sakura she had come to care for, this woman was a filled with hate but...

"What's the matter sensei?" Even her voice had changed becoming callous and harsh. "Jealous that I'm stronger then you are now?"

During the war Sakura may have been able to easily weave the strength of a hundred seal and summon Katsuyu but she never did manage to surpass Tsunade due to the simple fact that the busty blond had years of experience and power. But now with this new found power Sakura had managed to not only sneak up on Tsunade but she also succeed in cutting her on the cheek.

"You never could get pass the fact that you still couldn't beat me in a match, hmm Sakura?"

"Things are different now."

"How so? You having gained mysterious powers from somewhere? Becoming this hideous person before me? Please, nothing has changed. You are still the same little girl who was afraid of being left behind by her teammates. Is this your way of catching up, by turning on us all for power? You may have altered your appearance and become stoic but you are still that wonderful woman we have all come to know. But jealousy has clouded your mind. Is this your way of getting vengeance on Sasuke and Kag-"

"Don't say her name!" Sakura snarled as she advanced forward her breath fanning across Tsunade's face as they stood face to face. Seeing the look of pity hidden behind her sensei's guarded eyes Sakura screamed and turned to the desk in the room, lashed her arm out and spilled everything on to the ground. "Never say her name!" She hissed out as her eyes seemed to darken even more if possible.

"You do not control me Sakura." Tsunade said as she walked to the desk and sat in its chain casually placing her chin on her crossed fingers. "Stop this foolishness Sakura. What do you intend to even achieve by doing this? You are running from the law and have now broken into my home, stop this and turn yourself in."

"No."

Sighing Tsunaded closed her eyes. What a stubborn girl. "It is not Kagome's fault she fell in love with Sasuke. You must understand Sakura, there was never any love on Sasuke's part! Yes it was wrong and unfair for him to seek another woman and grace her bed, and yes it was bad on Kagome's part for not only accepting his advances but also encouraging him, on that I agree with you. But you knew the implications of being married to him, he told you himself. He did care for you but he never loved you. He tried, I know he did because he confided in me. He did try to fight it but how can you say no to you heart? How can you say no to being with the person you love even when your mind knows its wrong? But the blame does not just fall of their shoulders but yours as well-"

"So I'm to blame now!" She shouted as she slammed her hands on the desk creating cracks on its surface.

Tsunade didn't even flinch as she felt her desk shack. Slowly opening up her eyes she stared hard into Sakura's. "I never said that and you know it. You have just as much fault as Sasuke dose. You couldn't let go of your insecurities, instead choosing to foster them, pushing Sasuke further and further away until you pushed him to far. You chose to believe in Karin's lies instead of Sasuke. You should have known that Sasuke is a man of pride, he would have never left you had things been better, no matter how much he wanted, unfortunately things only got worse. Your Othello syndrome derives from your jealousy Sakura, and sadly you only helped it progress. In a perfect world I would have forgiven you but this is no perfect world. You not only injured your own daughter but you allowed that moster to kill hardworking Shinobi."

Sakura threw her head back and laughed. "Please that brat deserved it for not obeying me! She protected that whore, so she had to be punished! As for my Master, he freed me and promised me vengeance so why would I stop Naraku-Sama from having fun with those weaklings? They probably deserved it too wi-"

"Enough!" Tsunade shouted as she stood and slammed her own hands down on the desk causing its legs to break. Her red nails scrapped against the wood as she fisted her hands. "How sick and demented you have become! To spout such obscenities about your daughter and your pleople!"

"This village stopped being my people the minutes they chose that bitch over me!"

"That gives you no right to allow innocents to die!"

"Just as they had no right to betray me!"

"You betrayed your family! And worst of all you betrayed yourself!"

Silence filled the room as both medic's started one another down. Disgust and sadness filled Tsunade as she looked deeper and deeper into her former pupils eyes. Nothing shown within Sakura's dark eyes but hate. Now she knew what her sensei felt having to deal with Orochimaru's betrayal. She now knew how Kakashi must have felt seeing Sasuke seduced by power. It seemed that now it was her turn to experience the betrayal of a student one viewed as their own.

"Finally decided to take me on."

Her lip curled upward as she allowed her Chakra to expand, filling the room. She would hold nothing back.

"Show me what you got."

Both woman charged forward, fist raised as battle cries left their mouths.

oOo

Naruto smirked as he finally managed to punch Kagura in the face but frowned when she simply got back up laughing. It frustrated him to no end that no matter what he or Shikamaru threw at her she bounced right back up and healed faster then he did. He would damage her stomach with his Rasengan and her flesh would repair itself in second. If Shikamaru tried to possess her body a pair of demonic red eyes would stop him. It was so fucking frustrating! But he had to admit she was now taking them seriously as she wiped the blood from her lips.

He would pay for that one Kagura viscously thought as she threw Sarada to her partner and readied her fan. "Watch her for me Miroku." she ordered as she stared Naruto down hard. The only reason she had even gotten hit was because those fools switched partners, surprising her. Good thing she gave Sarada with Miroku. She didn't need a kid slowing her down.

"Enjoy it while it lasts because that is the last hit you'll get in." She but out as she pulled her hand back and lazily swing it. The feel of the wind surrounding her gave her a sense of warmth but it made her log for something. Her eyes half misted as she smiled but she also wondered what that feeling of longing in her chest was for. "Dance of Blades."

Naruto frowned as he caught glimpses of something shining before he gasped as wind like blades cut at him. He never even saw them. He cried out as his arms and legs were cut deeply. To think the element he was most comparable with was the one that he couldn't even dodge. His healing began to kick in but it seemed slower. Kagura's attacks had somehow managed to hinder his healing abilities rendering him incapable of movement due to the numerous gashes on his body.

Kagura smirked as she opened and then closed her fan. Her keen eyes watched as what little Youki the body had struggled to heal him but it was of no use because she was a full blooded demoness and he was not. "I can see the wind circling around you but you are no master. Even a master would not be able to defeat me, for I am the wind." She walked over to his battered form and kneeled down next to him.

Naruto watched her closely as he panted due to the pain. Her red eyes gleamed with dark intent as her fingers traces every laceration on his body before stopping at the one on his left side. She gave him a smirk before jabbing her finger into his side. Naruto cried out as he felt her nails tear into him with her forceful intrusion. "This won't kill you but it will serve as a lesson to you and your companion," she turned her gave briefly to a restrained Shikamaru before turning back to Naruto. "You will not win. Do not interfere in our affairs next time or it will be death. I am far stronger then you boy and I will not hesitate to slaughter the lot of you." With each sentence she twisted and curled her fingers making Naruto cry out.

Shikamaru lunged at her but Miroku encased the kids in a barrier, grabbed him and with a quick jab to the forehead Shikamaru glowed blue and was paralyzed. No matter how much he struggled to break free for his hold he couldn't.

"I am sorry my dear friend but I cannot allow you to interfere." He said as he returned to his previous spot with the kids. He shot Shikamaru a glare as he tended to the wound on his forearm. "And do not think I will let this pass." He motioned to the cut that Shikamaru made with a fuma shurikan. "I intend to pay you back ten fold."

Hearing Naruto's screams Shikamaru struggled harder as he watched Kagura's cruelty. She seemed to pause before harshly ripped her fingers out of his side.

Kagura was enjoying the boys screams as she harshly clawed at his insides. She could sense his pain as well as his promise of retribution and it amused her to no end.

A pulsation in her body caused Kagura gasp as red eyes flashed through her mind. 'Kagura.' Her masters voice rang inside her head making her pause. 'Retune, Now.' He ordered. So ripping her hands away from Naruto she walked back to Miroku a frown on her face. "Let's go." She snarled as he dropped the barrier. She scooped up Sarada and the twins before pulling out one of the feathers in her hair. "Find the slayer." She ordered as she let the feather drop. Wind engulfed her, creating a tornado before dispersing to reveal Kagura and the children flying away on a large feather.

Miroku turned to Shikamaru and smirked. "The spell shall wear off in a few minutes, we will be long gone by them." He promises as he left on foot, his golden staff jingling as he went.

"Naruto." Shikamaru struggled to stay as he tried to reach for his friend. He gave up after five minutes of struggling. Fear now clouded his mind as he thought back to Kagura and Miroku. They were both strong and easily took them on as if it were child's play and it scared them. Just what the hell was happening!

oOo

Sasuke growled out as a boot slammed into his back sending him into the glass table, smashing it. His body was hurting and he was sure Sango's was too but she seemed to be able to ignore it. She had taken some of his attacks head on and was still standing like nothing happened. No matter how much power he put into his Jutsu's she wouldn't stay down. The clone Shikamaru sent didn't even help, she destroyed it with her boomerang. Avoiding her blade he slashed at her with his lightning sword.

Sango stared down at the sword in her side. She felt the lighting coursing through her body but she felt no hurt. Her body although that of a human was numb thanks to her master and his power. He took away the pain so she could feel nothing and gave her the opportunity she needed to continue to fight. She felt the lighting surge stronger and laughed. "Is that it? That tickles." She said as she stepped closer to Sasuke, imbedding the sword in deep. "I am a Taijiya, one of the best ever seen. I have been trained to fight your worst nightmares boy so do not think something such as this could harm me." She warned him.

"A Taijiya?" He questioned aloud as he allowed his blade to vanish. He had heard that somewhere but where? That word sounded so familiar. The sent of copper reached his nose pulling him from his thoughts. He turned to study Sango. Her black suit similar to Kagome's was destroyed. It was crisp, ripped, slashed, burnt, wet, you name it. His Jutsu's had practically destroyed it. But what caught his attention was the trail of red leading to a pool of blood under her. She was loosing a lot of blood so much that she should have been dead by now. The smell of copper was coming off strongly from her but she seemed unfazed by the river of blood she seemed to be shedding.

"How are you still standing?" He questioned but before she could even reply the man who had taken Maru and Ryujin appeared.

"Sango we must leave. Our lord calls."

Grunting she picked up her Hiraikotsu and strapped it on to her back her eyes strayed to Sasuke. "Next time we meet, be prepared. Train hard." She said before leaving.

"Next time," Sasuke spoke his voice dark as he climbed to his feet. "You die." He promised.

oOo

Wow I kinds had some fun with the chapter. Next chapter is about Kagome and Kikyo and their opponents and I got to say its fucking dramatic! Lol! Please review and to those of your who were guessing who was fighting Sasuke, surprise surprise it was Sango!

Review please!


	28. Return Of The One Once Loved

Fatal Attraction: Return of the One Once Loved

Recap:

"Sango we must leave. Our lord calls."

Grunting she picked up her Hiraikotsu and strapped it on to her back her eyes strayed to Sasuke. "Next time we meet, be prepared. Train hard." She said before leaving.

"Next time," Sasuke spoke his voice dark as he climbed to his feet. "You die." He promised.

Story:

Kikyo smirked as she caught up to her target. He was fast but so was she. Right when he went to jump over the river leading to the Hokage Mountain she lunged and the fight began.

They punched at one other, he moved to punch Kikyo's stomach only for her to grab it and spin him around so his body would hit the ground but he stuck his other hand out to slam into the ground. He then lifted his left leg and spun on his right to make his left connect with her face. Kikyo tightened her grip on his hand and flipped over him causing his leg to go right past her face. Kikyo still in the air readied her gauntlet encased hand and punched the man in the stomach.

"Got you." Kikyo said as she charged her Ki into her gauntlet. Pink lighting surged through, running up her arm in a show of sparks. Normally she would be able to preform such a feat with ease but it drained her rather quickly. After seeing some of the new and efficient ways of prolonging Chakra she had modified it to fit her, thus her gauntlet was created. It became a conductor for her and stopped her energy from depleting quickly.

The cloaked figure seeming to know what would happen if he didn't move so he dodged making her hand met the ground. Smirking Kikyo's eyes gained a triumphant look as she laughed. "This is going to hurt." The warning in her voice put the figure on edge. The way she had said that told him that she was not going to go easy on him, she never did in the past.

"Electric Pulse." She whispered a trait she had adapted to fit it and once more flared her purification powers. Lightning produced all around them and amplified by the rain it ran not just through the ground or nature, but the rain itself.

Explosions sounded out around him just as he was stuck by a powerful strike of lightning. He was brought down to his knees, the pink sparks dancing over his form.

"Pathetic." Kikyo sneered as she called back her Ki. Even with the stop of her Ki, lightning still sparked around them. Walking over to him she stared down her nose at him. "You should know better then to attack Konoha, fool." It was foolish of him to even think about trying to attack them knowing their power. It made her disgusted knowing how arrogant the human race had become in this realm. They were all nothing but neanderthals given the ability to produce Chakra.

Her adversary quickly stood, a blade in hand and motioned for her to come at him. The fool, did he really think he would win this fight? Without another thought Kikyo lunged forward but this time with her sword drawn.

Kikyo took pride in knowing she had mastered the way of the sword, having been undefeated by anyone but Kagome. She considered herself to be one of the best but this man... He wielded his blade like a cocky boy yet he was managing to wear her down. The force behind his swings were beginning to take its toll on her smaller frame.

Deciding to end things she pulled out her bow and an arrow. It was a good thing she listened to her instincts and took it with her.

Laughter snapped her out of her thoughts making her glare at her opponent. He dared to laugh at her? Her eyebrows knitted together in her anger. She'll give him something to laugh about, in his grave that is.

"You haven't changed much have you, Kikyo?"

Her eyes widened as she took a step back.

That voice...

No...

God no...

"What's the matter Kik-yo." He pronounce the syllables of her name tauntingly as he laughed again. "Cat got your tongue? Or should I say, dog got your tongue?"

It... No... He...

"Can't shoot me? What's wrong? You've done it before so what's different now?" A tanned clawed hand reached up and pulled the hood of his cloak away allowing his silver mane and twitching dog ears freedom. "Are the memories haunting you?"

Amber eyes pierced her soul as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Inu-InuYasha..."

He smirked, a fang poking out and gave her a mock bow. "The one and only, in the flesh."

Her bow and arrow fell to the ground, split in half as pain shot through Kikyo's shoulder and chest. Blood flew through the air, mingling with the rain and dirt. A clawed hand fell back to its original position, blood dripping from deadly claws.

No...

oOo

This guy was good, Kagome silently thought as she skidded to a halt panting. He too was on the other side and from what she could see he was trying to catch his breath if the rising and falling of his chest was anything to go by.

The fight had been brought to the center of Konoha, the very heart of it all. Unfortunately for her, some civilians and Shinobi were watching from the windows and roofs.

Wiping the blood from her face Kagome gave him a small smirk. "I see you too have a sword." She casually commented, motioning to the blade on his side. She briefly wondered why it looked so familiar but she pushed the thought away. "Can you wield a fine blade such as itself or is it just for show?" Her fingers were already playing with the hilt of her sword.

She hadn't fought with her sword in years. She had never even fought with it here in this realm! Why not put it to good use and let loose? The man was obviously Youkai meaning she didn't have to hold back anymore. How she longed to use her Enshiga. It had been a gift from her mate the night of their mating. It was quite fitting seeing how its name meant 'Fang of the Circle of Death'. It was about time she used it again.

The man nodded and drew his sword just as she did. This would be fun.

Thunder sounded as lighting illuminated the streets. She spun around in time to block her enemy's attack. His movements were graceful and silent, a true predator. He moved just like she did which shocked many as they watched. Her eyes glowed an eerie red. She was in a trance. She paid no mind to her audience. All that mattered was her opponent

Readying several kunai Kagome aimed and threw but he caught them all. He rushed at her with his sword coming down on her. Bending back she drew her sword causing them to lock and with a quick spin she cut the side of his cloak. She didn't have time to think about the weird screech she heard as she jumped away in time to avoid being cut in half.

He backed away too before racing at her and jumped. She closed her eyes as the kunai he had caught sped back at her. Her eyes snapped open as she jumped into the air just as the man landed on the ground to throw more of her kunai at her right when she landed on a branch, only for her to jump back down and aim shurikan at the kunai causing them to shoot back and cut at the men's cloak. She landed back down in a crouch. Lightning flashed. Her hair was stuck to her face and her clothing clung to her body.

His cloak gave away at that moment and lighting flashed just as thunder boomed. Her eyes grew large in her shock as she got a good look at him. Kagome's lips pulled back as she grounded her teeth revealing her white canines as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing. She felt the rush of heat that traveled down her body before turning into a harsh bitter coldness as her body lurched forward with a sob. Her heart felt as if it would give out at any minute from the speed it was beating with as if it were trying to break free. Her throat constricted seemingly wanting to stop her breathing, like she was being chocked.

"S-se-Sesshomaru... But how... Your dead... I saw... How..." She couldn't form a proper sentence as she stared into the golden eyes of her dead mate, eyes that stared at her emotionlessly. His eyes, eyes that she feel in love with and that swallowed her whole.

"It has been 13 years mate." He finally spoke, his deep voice washing over her. It was like a fire was ignited as she almost fell to her knees in shock.

"How..?" She whispered as she moved closer to him. He had to be an illusion! Her mate was dead! Was he truly alive? Did he return to her after so long?

Her hand reached up to cup his face and she drew back immediately, he was real! He was living! He was flesh and bones once more! But how? He had died years ago so it was impossible for him to have come back to her. It was really him! The intimidating armor that now sported a crack at the side. White pristine clothing with red designs. It was him...

A snarl ripped through Sesshomaru's chest as he slashed at her. She cried out in pain as she felt his claws tear at her arm. She glared at him, hatred in her eyes. Her Sesshomaru would have never hit her.

"You traitorous bitch." He growled out as he kneeled before her. "You have slept with another."

Dread pooled in the pit of her stomach.

Sasuke.

Oh how could she have forgotten! She was carrying Sasuke's scent on her, there was no way Sesshomaru would have not noticed.

"You were gone Sesshomaru." She weakly spoke as she turned away and hugged herself. "You were dead! You have been dead for 13 fucking years! I was lost and depressed, you must understand please. I never intended for it to happen. We were teammates and next thing I knew, we became lovers. He was there for me in my time of need Sesshomaru. When all I wished for was death to come and claim me! I was shattered! A broken shell of who I once was without you here with me by my side! He helped me! Sasuke helped me get a home, helped me deal with your death, and helped raise our son's! He-"

"He is raising my heirs!" Red began to seep into his eyes as his markings grew gagged. With a snarl he snapped his wrist and a green whip shot out and struck Kagome on her side. "Harlot." He hissed. "To think I, Sesshomaru, gave my heart to a treacherous bitch."

Kagome cried out as his whip hit her across the face. He was beyond reasoning now. She had said the wrong thing and now his beast was in control. And she was powerless! She could do nothing because he was in his right to punish her. It was seen as a crime in Youkai society to take another man to your bed if mated. But he was dead! He died! Their mated was void! Void! A stinging on her neck made her take a sharp intake of breath.

A trembling hand reach up to touch her neck and she froze in horror. Her hand had brushed across two puncture marks and fire blazed within her.

How was this possible! Her mating mark had vanished when he died! They all died that day and after 3 years she and Kikyo were sent here! He would have come for her in those three years but he never did. He was dead! She saw him fall!

"It escapes my intelligence as to how I could mate with a lying whore such as yourself. You deceived this Sesshomaru. You left us all for dead, taking my heirs from me! You fled like the coward you are and forsook us."

"I never deceived you! I love you se- ahhh!"

"Lies!" He shouted as he appeared in front of her, grasping her slender neck and chocking her. "I made a mistake mating you. Answer me this Miko," his breath fanned across her face as he hissed out his question. "Are those pups even mine?"

"Y-yes!" She rasped out as she tried to get him to release her. She felt so powerless at that moment but what could she do. Her past had come back to haunt her and she was staring at it in the face. Her beast screamed at her to not touch him but it also demanded respect for her decisions and justice. She wouldn't fight him. He was the father of her son's and her first true love. He was her everything. So how could she bring herself to fight him? How could she...

It was ironic really. Was this how InuYasha felt when Kikyo was revived? She could now say that she honestly understood and greatly admired him now. To be able to carry these feelings she was feeling for so long must have been hard and he did it for years. She gasped for air when he released her.

"Pick up Enshiga." He ordered.

"No."

"I will not repeat myself. Pick. Up. Enshiga."

Staring down at the sword he had gifted her, she felt tears slip down her face. Why was fate so cruel? Why must she always suffer! Picking up her sword she steeled herself for what was to come.

He stared at her as she drew her sword and then he vanished. Kagome raised her blade quickly just as he reappeared above her, both blades clashing. They launched at one another and meet clash for clash. The lightning and thunder seemed to boom every time their swords clashed.

With each hit Kagome felt her heart twist in pain. Why? Why, why, why, why, why! Why was she always the one who suffered! Why!

oOo

Her eyes slid open as she stood from her meditative position. The candles that surrounded her flickered wildly even with no wind. She could feel it like a beacon in the night.

Five powerful beings off in the distance. Two priestesses and three demons. All but one was fighting, the darkest one of them all. He was shrouded by darkness, waiting for his moment to strike, watching. The other four were filled with anger and sorrow. She could feel the pain in each priestesses soul as if it were her own.

"Is it time?"

Looking at the red haired blue eyes man she shook her head. "No. The battle has started but the finale has yet to come." She spoke as her blue eyes glazed over. "Chaos, sorrow, betrayal, darkness are what awaits if he is not defeated. I cannot intervene, not yet."

"I see. When the time comes, tell me and I shall go with you."

"That is not necessary Gaara."

"But it is my wish to go as well. You will not argue with me over this my lady."

Sighing she nodded her head. "Very well."

oOo

Reviews! Omg


	29. Who Are The Liars, Accusations

Fatal Attraction: Liar!

Recap:

"I see. When the time comes, tell me and I shall go with you."

"That is not necessary Gaara."

"But it is my wish to go as well. You will not argue with me over this my lady."

Sighing she nodded her head. "Very well."

Story:

"Die InuYasha!" Kikyo shouted as she fired the arrow she held taunt.

'I believed in you. I trusted you.'

The sound of her arrow sailing through the air was ignored as she glared at InuYasha, just as coldly as he was. The pain in her shoulder was great but not as much as the agony she felt at having been betrayed.

Her arrow held true as it pierced his chest with such force he was pinned to the Sacred Tree. The shock on his face barely registered within her mind as she watched the jewel fall from his hands.

Inuyasha gasped as his hand remained out stretching to try miserably to get the jewel.

The wind picked up as the trees swayed, leaves dancing around them.

Inuyasha glared at her as he tried to speak.

"K-Kikyo" his hand outstretched weakly towards her. "How could- I though-"

She staggered her way to the jewel, blood trailing behind her as she gave a grunt of pain once she finally reach it. She allowed her bow to fall and got down on her knee.

Kaede ran to her side worried for her big sister, her loyal villagers following behind her.

"Sister Kikyo. Lady Kikyo." They repeated.

"Who did this to you Kikyo?"

She grasped the jewel staring down at it with hate. Pain racked through her body as she felt warm liquid, her blood increase in its flow from her over exertion.

"The Sacred Jewel, it was all because of this." She spoke her body shaking as she stared sadly at it. "Hmmm!" She tried to muffle her cry of pain as she felt sharp jolts of pain shoot through her arm. Opening her clenched hand she showed the jewel to Kaede.

"Listen to me Kaeda. Take the Sacred Jewel and burn it with my body, that way it will never fall into the hands of evil again." The pain became to much for her human body. Her heart couldn't take any more and with a painful jerk it stopped beating.

Kaede screamed out her name as her body sailed towards the ground the jewel in her hands. On Kikyo's beautiful face an expression of sadness remained as she took in her last breath.

That day she had died of not just mortal wounds but of a broken heart. That was the day InuYasha had also died at the hands of the only woman he loved and would forever love. Yet Kikyo was brought back just as InuYasha was released from his slumber.

Years filled with longing, hate, vengeance, and sorrow soon followed their return to the world of the living. But as fate would have it Kikyo would always be meant to suffer.

"Why?" She weakly questioned as she held her shoulder mindful of her wounds. The scene was all to familiar to her.

InuYasha stared at her with such hatred she froze. Why would such a look grace her beloveds face? It was like time had rewound, set to repeat itself at one of her most horrific life events. Looking into those golden eyes that first drew her in with their loneliness, their longing, eyes that made her fell for him. Two lost souls searching for acceptance and love had found each other that faithful day, 67 years ago. But now looking into his eye she saw nothing but hate.

Inuyasha raised his hand, flexing his fingers making them crack. He sneered at her, a look never once derected at her until now.

"You know, Kikyo," he said as he began to walk around her in circles. "I thought you loved me. But I guess I was wrong. You never loved me, liar."

"What! How could you ever think such things InuYasha! Never once have I shown you that I did not love you! I am no liar and I do love you!"

"Just stop it! Stop your lies! If you have loved me you would have never left us for dead! You abandoned me! I thought you were different from the rest, that someone like you could actually love a halfbreed like me, but now I see how wrong I was. Your no different from all those other demon hating humans."

Kikyo tried to reach out for him but InuYasha only stepped back repulsed by her. He acted as if her very touch would burn him, like her hands, hands that had touched and loved his body, would tear into his skin.

"I never abandoned you! Even while revived I may have harbored hatred for you but my love still remained. I have always loved you InuYasha, half human, half demon." She tried as she felt her heart break. Why was he saying such things to her?

"Please tell me what's wrong. What can I do to help you believe in me?" She pleaded. He continued to circle her, remaining quiet as his eyes glared at her. He then spoke after a minute of silence.

"Nothing." He spat out as he finally paused in his pacing. His dog ears were pinned back to his head a warning to his growing anger. "There is no point in trying to look the saint in my eyes any longer. You showed me your true colors Kikyo and this time I will never forgive you."

Kikyo sobbed as she used her free hand to hug herself. She didn't know what to do! He was accusing her of something she held no recollection off. He spoke with such conviction it was hard to believe he was lying. But she knew the truth, she had never once abandoned InuYasha to his fate like he said she did. In the beginning she may have tried to end his life but she had tried to end hers with his because she loved him. She couldn't bring herself to end his life. She never betrayed him. Never.

"InuYasha you know me. You know the magnitude of my love for you. Once we were tricked into betraying one another, you came to that revelation and opened my eyes to the truth. When hate was all we held onto we managed to fall in love once more once all the lies were unmasked. Tell me what happened please, please." She begged as she tried to reach for him again. Her hand grasped the end of his Fire Rat sleeve before she heard a snarl.

InuYasha snarled as he felt his haori sleeve being tugged in her grip. Barring his fangs at her he harshly ripped his sleeve from her, making her fall to the ground.

Kikyo managed to catch herself on her hands but she cried out when the pain in her shoulder increased.

"You know what happened! You and Kagome abandoned Sesshomaru and I to our fate! Both of you are nothing but traitors," a rueful grin grace his face. "But who would expect less from two women who share the same soul. Reincarnation and incarnation, two women whose hearts are frozen over like ice."

Her eyes widened at the reference to Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sesshomaru was dead, he died with InuYasha.

"But Sesshomaru died that day along with you! Your bodies were purified! We search for three full years InuYasha! Three long years of searching and hoping," she turned her head away trying to hide her tears but knew he could smell them. Her fist clenched as she recalled all the search parties. "Each year we found nothing, no trace of you, your brother, or Naraku. Midoriko came to us one night and said Sesshomaru and you had reached the sacred place, and Naraku had finally been pulled into the jewel. Every month a group of scouts were sent to search for you and Sesshomaru. Upon their return, every time, they returned empty handed. We had given up hope and so when Midoriko appeared we gave little resistance in our departure from the Feudal Era."

The sound of sniffing reached her ears letting her know InuYasha was smelling for any lies and her tears. He seemed to be fighting with himself over something if the growls he gave off were anything to go by. She could sense the conflicting emotions in his aura and she wondered what was wrong with him.

"I don't believe a word that's coming out of your pretty red lips. Please, all you wanted was for the jewel to vanish so you could become a ordinary woman. You betrayed me and took advantage with the jewel gone, to start a new life. I don't know how I could ever believe in your lies, and do you want to know the worst part?" He questioned.

When she didn't answer he spoke again, his voice growing with his ire. "How much I loved a liar like you, but I won't fall for it again! This time I won't let a few love word and your petty tears stop me! And unlike before," he paused as he raised his clawed hand. "This time I won't be the one taken down." He promised as he slashed at her.

"Die Kikyo!"

oOo

Inuyahsa felt his blood boil hotter and hotter at each word that left Kikyo's lips. Did she really think he was stupid enough to fall for her tricks again!? Not this time.

'Die InuYasha!' Her cold brown eyes flashed through his mind.

'I never doubted you, not for a minute, yet you deceived me.' He remembered the betrayal he felt at the moment, as he felt a ghost of pain in his chest, the spot where her arrow had pierced his chest.

He snarled down at her. She was no good, she never was! Sesshomaru was right, he should have never given his heart to her. Naraku was right, Kikyo was nothing but just a pretty face willing to step over anyone to get her way.

Her touch repulsed him. He remembered when her hands graced his body under the moonlight. Her tender touch was all a lie. Those whispered words of love were lies! Her kisses were fake! She was a liar.

Hearing her tale of how thing happened made him scoff. She never looked for him. She never cared. All the suffering he had went through, the pain, it was all her fault. She forgot all about him once the jewel vanished, leaving him to suffer.

Smelling her tears he growled. Faker! He wouldn't fall for her tears this time. Each droplet that fell from her chin was counterfeit just like her. But this time would be different.

'Die InuYasha!'

That day he had been beaten by her, having been placed in an eternal slumber. She had won and at the cost of her life but this time he wouldn't be hit by a sealing arrow and he would not die. No, this time Kikyo would be the one to lose, history would repeat itself but to his benefit. This time Kikyo would know how he felt all those years ago.

"Die Kikyo!"

oOo

Kagome cried out in pain as Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga cut into her side. He showed her no mercy as he littered her body with deep, painful lacerations either by his sword, whip or claws. She tried to fight back with Enshiga but he never left himself open. In her life time there has only ever been one man whom bested her in battle, a man whom she could never defeat in the age old dance of swordsmanship. Sesshomaru was the epitome of perfection, living up to his namesake. No matter how much she tried she was never the victor in their spar's.

He didn't speak a word as he mercilessly brutalized her body. He was silent and struck like a snake hidden in the grass. She had managed to cut small pieces of his clothing and armor off but not nearly as much as he had her.

"Sesshomaru stop this madness!" She ordered as she managed to block a strong swing to her left. Their swords locked as he pushed her back. She ground her teeth together as she tried to push back but even with her demonic strength he over powered her. "Please mate!"

A deep, feral snarl ripped its way through his chest up his throat. His emotionless face was replaced by a sneer as he swiped at her with his claws.

"Do not dare to speak to me in such a familiar manor!" He growled as she dodged his claws only for him to kick her feet out from under her. He stared down at her cold and hard.

"Your are the same as every other female sullying this earth. You are no different from those gold digging whores, to think I tied myself to you, mated you. Disgusting. You took your chance, the moment I was gone, you took over my palace, lands, and riches. You waited for it and once it happened you hurriedly claimed it all. You abandoned me, your mate for power and money."

Kagome got up to her feet ignoring her wounds as she glared at him. She would not be accused of such horrible things and if he thought she would not put up a fight he was wrong.

"I will not stand here and be accused of something I did not do! I am nothing like those money hungry whores in the courts, I will never stoop to such levels! You body was purified during the final battle! Neither your body nor InuYasha's was found. I took over the Western Lands so it would not fall! I took over in your stead and for the benefit of our son's! I am a loyal mate! Never once had the idea of double crossing you came to mind! Why do you accuse me of such heinous deeds? Why?!" She demanded as she screamed in his face. His hand shot up to her throat, holding it but not squeezing when he saw the look on her face.

"Go ahead and do it." She dared. "Snap my neck like you do those who stand in your way." Her eyes softened as she looked into his amber colored eyes. He held so much hate, so much betrayal. It hurt her to know that he was hurting, although he didn't show it, but she wasn't the one who put such feelings there.

She allowed Enshiga to fall to the floor and placed one hand on his chest before removing the hand on her throat with the other. Slowly she placed his hand on her own chest right over her heart.

"Do you feel that?" She questioned but when his glare remained she continued. "Our hearts, they beat in time together Sesshomaru, they always have. The day you disappeared was the day my heart shattered. But Kikyo and the pup's, OUR pup's brought me back from the edge of insanity. My life without you was hell on earth. I will admit that yes I took a lover, Sasuke, but you must UNDERSTAND Sesshomaru," she pleaded as she placed her hands on both sides of his face. She tried to show him with her eyes all the pain and love she had felt and still did feel. "I needed someone to pull me out of the darkness. I needed to try and lesson the pain you left behind, I needed to try and forget the pain. I needed to find another reason to live. Kikyo, Maru, and Ryu gave me the light at the end of the darkness but it was Sasuke who pulled me out."

Sesshomaru's glare seemed to intensify as he growled louder. "You love him." The anger in his voice frightened her and she knew he smelled it but she paused in shock. Did she love Sasuke? Looking into Sesshomaru's icy depths she felt nothing but confusion. All these feeling of love, longing, and sorrow were beginning to be to much for her.

Did she love him? She again questioned herself but she found no answer. She couldn't think properly, all she knew was that her Mate was back in her arms. But she was confused on her feelings for Sasuke. Yes she did care for him but was it love or was she simply clinging to him like a security blanket like Kikyo said she was. She doubted it was that because she felt like it was something more, she just wasn't sure.

"I am not sure of my feeling towards Sasuke." She admitted. "He has been not my rock and savior, my lover whom I care for but," she quickly said when she sensed Sesshomaru's anger about to explode. "But I love you."

oOo

"But I love you." Once those words left her mouth Sesshomaru felt a rush of warmth, but he didn't know what it was. At hearing her words he was both furious but something else. Whenever he thought on it, his mind grew fuzzy before drawing a blank.

His gaze traveled from her sad ruby colored eyes to her stained lips. Why did he have this over whelming urge to capture her lips in his and take her until she was raw from screaming with pleasure? Another side of him, a darker side demanded he injure her again, draw her blood until she was dead at his feet.

Unable to control himself he slammed his lips down on hers. There was no romance nor love only savagery. He ignored her whimpers of pain as he gripped her arms in a bruising way. He felt lust but as soon as it came it fled only to be replaced by his anger.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome cried out as his hand impaled her stomach just as he bit into her neck.

His beast screamed at him to mark her again to let her know who she belonged to. It wanted her punished for her adultery and he did just that.

Once he was satisfied he allowed her body to fall to the ground withering in pain. Licking the blood off his lips his eyes narrowed. "You will always be mine." And he vanished just like that leaving her in the middle of the street bleeding and crying.

oOo

Kiba had been walking around that night with Akimaru both feeling restless. A bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach but he ignored it. His thoughts shifted to Kikyo.

She was so sad all the time he noticed. Although to many others she seemed cold and harsh, he saw the deep sadness in her eyes. There was just something about her that drew him in and made him fall for her more.

"Ruff!"

He blinked in alarm, having not expected his partner to suddenly start barking like crazy. Akimaru's fur was staring up and his ear and tail were straight, something was wrong.

"What is it buddy? Is some-"

BOOM!

He turned quickly to where Akimaru was staring at and saw a large flash of pink before smoke rose. His eyes widened in realization. The only people he knew to have weird pink powers were Kagome and Kikyo, and even then Kagome's had more purple to it.

"Let's go!" He said as he hopped on top of Akimaru and they both raced to where the explosion had come from.

Hearing voices, his got off his companions back and peeked from around a tree. His eyes widened at what he saw.

A man with white hair and dog ears was practically foaming at the mouth, as Kikyo's sword pointed at him. The man was smoking, blisters and blood coating his hands and the side of his face.

"Please," Kikyo's soft voice reach his ears. His heart clenched at hearing how broken she sounded. "Please, stop this InuYasha."

The man, InuYasha snarled as he aided his hand threateningly. We're those claws?

"Not until I make you suffer just like you did me."

At hearing that Kiba stepped out of his hiding spot. "Leave her alone!" He shouted as he made to run to Kikyo's side.

A frosty glare from said woman stopped him. Tears were in her eyes as she herself growled at him.

"Do not interfere!"

"But Kikyo-"

"Go away! Go home!" She shouted as she used her sword to point in some random direction. "What goes on here is of no concern of yours. Leave now."

InuYasha laughed loud and hard at this. Even while wounded he managed to hold his sides as if this was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

"You still act as if the world is yours." He said as he bowed down and mockingly said, "My Lady."

Akimaru barked again as a while blur ran pass them and to InuYasha's side.

"We leave now halfbreed." A man who looked a great deal like InuYasha said.

Kikyo gasped as she stared in shock at him. "Sesshomaru! How is this possible?!" She exclaimed as she began to feel her head hurt. Sesshomaru was alive too?

Akimaru barred his fangs at the two brothers ready to fight.

Sesshomaru turned his glare onto the dog. His hackles rose as he growled back fiercely, InuYasha growling by his side too.

Akimaru began to whimper as their growls increased, lowering himself onto the floor. His instincts were screaming at him to submit to these two Alpha males. They were the real deal and he feared them.

"Akimaru! What's wrong? Get up!" Kiba said as he kneeled down next to his childhood friend who trembled.

"Pathetic." InuYasha said as he walked over towards Kikyo. "At least he knows who's the Alpha's around here." And he squatted down to Kikyo's level and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. "This is not over, not by a long shot. It's far from over." He promised as he applied pressure onto her shoulder making her cry out before she fainted.

Turing to look at the wannabe dog boy InuYasha gave him a smirk. "She's MY woman pipsqueak so stop fantasizing about what's MINE." It was easy enough to smell Kiba's desire and much easier to see, so InuYasha made sure to emphasize who Kikyo belonged too.

"See you around Kid."

oOo

"Where are we?" Maru demanded as he looked around the holding cell they were in. It was a dungeon really. On either side of him Sarada and Ryujin sat chained also, far enough that they couldn't reach one another.

Kagura shook her head making her brown and white hair sway around her. "This shall be your home for the next, hmm," she paused before cheerfully saying, "for the rest of your lives which should be really short." And she left leaving them alone.

Maru frowned as he tried to sniff or hear out anything. He frowned after a minute. "We are far from Konoha, in what I assume to be near an abandoned area. There is no other life for miles." He informed his brother and Sarada.

Sarada's eyes widened as she fixed her glasses. "What? We barely traveled for a few minutes! How could we be far from Konoha!"

"That woman," Ryujin spoke up. "She is a wind witch. That would mean she could travel faster then most using the wind."

"So we are stuck in a castle with no one around for miles. Then what do we do?" She asked. Her worry was evident as she glanced around. The cell was cold and kind of scary and dark. She wondered who was holding them captive and if she would see her mother.

Looking into Maru's eyes, he noticed the fear and worry in hers. He gave her a reassuring look as he spoke.

"We wait, that is all we can do for now." But deep down he too was worried. His beast was ragging like a hell hound.

'ALPHA. ALPHA. ALPHA.' It repeated almost in pain. He wondered what was going on with it. Was his mother in hurt?

'ALPHA BITCH! RUN! ALPHA MAD!'

No matter what he said to it his beast wouldn't elaborate. Why would it tell him to run from his own mother? Why was his mother mad? She was coming for them!

"Don't worry mother will come. Everything will be alright." He promised.

Sarada's deep black eyes glared at him. "Don't lie to make us feel better! Nothing will be alright! My mother was behind this kidnapping and we are being held captive by strong sadistic people! Demon or something! So don't tell me everything will be alright cause it won't!"

"Calm down Sarada! I know your scared and sad but don't take it out on Maru."

She crossed her arms and turned her head away. "Then tell him not to make things seem okay by lying. I would prefer he just tell me the truth, things will only get worse from here."

A dark chuckle filled the room as the temperature seemed to drop. Red eyes stared at them through the darkness of the now open door.

"How right you are Sa-ra-da, how right you are. Kukukuku..."

oOo

Review please! Thank you for all the lovely reviews guys! Your the best!


End file.
